Un Lobo Solitario
by roxysnape
Summary: *Traduccion*The Lone Wolf*Autora:Sadie Lovegood*Los recuerdos y pesadillas de los terribles sucesos de aquella noche de invierno siempre producen escalofrios en Tonks. Ahora, se ha enamorado de un hombre y sin saber por qué, los escalofrios reaparecen..
1. 17 de Diciembre de 1979

"Dromeda, si insistes en preocuparte, por qué no pasamos la noche con mi hermana?"

La mujer de cabello castaño, claramente ansiosa caminó por la sala de estar y se detuvo frente a su esposo. El aire de diciembre era denso y frío, lleno de tensión y miedo. La pequeña pero acogedora habitación era iluminada apenas por una lámpara. Faltaban dos semanas para Navidad, aún no se encontraba ninguna decoración alrededor de la casa de los Tonks, la cual estaba localizada a unas 20 o más millas de Surrey. Muchas cosas ocupaban los pensamientos de Ted y Andromeda Tonks, como para dedicarse a preparar la Navidad en casa, esto simplemente estaba fuera de su panorama.

"Realmente no debemos poner en peligro a Karen, más siendo ella una Muggle, lo cual es peor, y ella no se merece eso".

Ted cruzó sus brazos. "Realmente no debes preocuparte, Bellatrix no es rival para los Aurores, por lo menos con la mayoría de ellos" dijo. Su voz sonó un poco tensa, pero suave y tranquila al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, esto no ayudó mucho.

"Tu conoces a mis hermanas, eso no las detendrá" murmuró Andromeda Tonks antes de continuar paseando por la habitación. "Ellas quieren vengarse. Ella, Narcisa y el ordinario de su prometido, Lucius…"

"¿Por qué esa mujer te envía una carta AHORA después de todo este tiempo, reclamando que la Familia Black necesita una "limpieza"? dijo Ted, tomando un trago de su botella de cerveza de mantequilla. "Han pasado ya diez años desde que tu nombre fue quemado en aquel tapiz".

"Debe haber una clase de locura en mis hermanas" suspiró Andromeda. Ella miró hacia la ventana, el oscuro cielo era iluminado por la luna llena. "Quizá los Weasley puedan recibirnos por unas noches mientras el peligro pase".

"Dromeda, no creo que quieran añadir más caos en su hogar, con 4 niños y dos de ellos son unos bebés", contestó Ted.

"Bueno, entonces qué sugieres que hagamos Ted?" Andromeda se volvió hacia su esposo, con una mirada de preocupación.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Andromeda mientras recordaba un pedazo del pergamino que había traido la lechuza de Narcissa, Dante, hace 3 días. Había sido escrita por Bellatrix. Andromeda recordaba cada palabra, aun cuando prefería olvidar por completo el odio que había en cada una de ellas.

"Andromeda, Traidora de tu Sangre.

Ha llegado el momento. Lamentaras extremadamente haber abandonado a tu familia y casarte con un muggle, un sangre sucia. Y no pienses que esto es solo una amenaza. No eres mi hermana y no tengo miedo de hacer lo que debo en el nombre de la honorable familia Black.

Bellatrix L.

P.D.: He visto a tu mutante y monstruosa hija muy bien, si estas..."

"Pero, Dromeda, ya pusimos todos los hechizos protectores encima de la casa, y dobles en el cuarto de Nymphadora" , dijo Ted, " Realmente pienso que no debemos preocuparnos tanto. Bellatrix siempre ha estado un poco loca como una cabra. ¿Por qué esta carta es diferente a las otras?"

Andromeda miró hacia el piso superior en dirección hacia la puerta rosada, la cual estaba garabateada con dibujos de una mujer con cabello marrón sosteniendo a su hija con cabello rosa, ambas sentadas sobre escobas jugando el Quidditch. La puerta se veía confusa, como entre neblinas, ya que estaba bloqueada por los hechizos protectores y solamente el que lo había hecho podía entrar a través de estos.

Andromeda dio un suspiro de alivio. "Tal vez debemos descansar" dijo ella. Ted se levantó y rodeó con sus fuertes brazos a su esposa. Ella apoyó su cabeza en sus hombros.

"Si algo sucede, tomamos a Nymphadora y aparecemos en La Madriguera en cuestión de segundos" insistió en el tema Ted. Andromeda asintió ligeramente aliviada.

"Es cerca de medianoche" dijo Ted "y tengo que trabajar temprano mañana…"

De repente, una fuerte explosión a lo lejos interrumpió a Ted. La casa tembló un poco, como si hubiera sido un pequeño sismo. Esto sonó sospechoso y muy parecido a la ruptura de un escudo protector realizada por varios magos y brujas que hubieran aparecido dentro de los límites del hechizo. El sonido explotó en los oídos de Andromeda y rápidamente se apartó de Ted. Ella se abrió paso para ver por la ventana la causa de esa explosión. Para su absoluto horror, vio una docena de encapuchados apuntando a la casa con sus varitas.

"AGACHATE!!" gritó Ted, jaló del brazo de su esposa alejándola de la ventana y tirándose al piso mientras una bola de fuego del tamaño de un melón golpeó el techo provocando que este se incendiara. Andromeda gritó.

Otro grito, algo más débil venía de arriba. Andromeda dio un grito ahogado. "Nymphadora, allá voy"

"Dromeda! Date prisa!" gritó Ted con pánico. Más fuego y explosiones golpeaban la casa.

"Ted, aparece en La Madriguera, y diles que contacten a Los Aurores y envialos aquí tan rápido como puedas! No hay tiempo! Anda!" ordenó Andromeda. Ted negó con su cabeza.

"No sin ti ni sin Dora…"

"No hay tiempo! Solo hazlo!" gritó Andromeda, entrando en pánico. Ted no tenía otra elección, asintió y desapareció. Andromeda subió las escaleras. Sacudió su varita frente al escudo de la puerta rosa y entró a la habitación.

Estaba caliente. Las llamas se extendían rápidamente. Una niña estaba sentada en su cama, mantenía entre sus brazos un gatito atigrado color naranja. Su cabello, largo y enroscado, estaba horrorosamente verde, el color que siempre usaba cuando tenía miedo. Ella no estaba llorando, pero claramente estaba alterada.

"Mami" llamó cuando la vio entrar a su cuarto.

"Toma mi mano, Nymphadora, vamos a La Madriguera, donde estaremos seguras. Deja ese gato…"

"Jinx … no!" dijo Nymphadora, aterrorizada. Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte sobre el animal. Andromeda refunfuñó con miedo e impaciencia.

"El gato no puede venir! Compraremos uno nuevo! Eres tu o Jinx!" dijo Andromeda, con su mano todavía extendida. Nymphadora lo miró desconsoladamente y se despidió de él besándole la cabeza.

Pero antes de que Nymphadora pudiera bajarse de la cama para llegar hasta su madre, una bola de fuego fue arrojada hacia la habitación golpeando la ventana cerca de donde se encontraba parada Andromeda. Perdió el conocimiento cuando la ventana se rompió por la explosión.

"Mami! Papi! Mami! AYUDA!" Pero el fuego rodeaba su cama. La única oportunidad que tenía era saltar por la ventana. El salto no sería muy alto, pero la pequeña estaba preocupada por los hombres malos que estaban atacando su casa.

"Mami!" gritó Nymphadora. Ella podía ver el cuerpo de su madre moviéndose detrás de la pared de llamas, y después de un crack, el cuerpo desapareció.

Nymphadora tomó un aliento profundo y saltó por la ventana, aterrizando en un gran montón de nieve. Temblando dentro de su camisón de dormir, Nymphadora rápidamente anduvo sobre sus pasos. Sentía quemaduras leves en su rostro al igual que en sus brazos. Su camisón estaba quemado en el dobladillo.

De repente, cuatro personas grandes y encapuchadas con las varitas en alto, salieron de entre las llamas. La miraron y parecían listos para matarla.

Gritando, Nymphadora se inclinó sobre sus pies (que estaban descalzos y fríos) y continuó gritando. Ella solo tenía seis años y no podía controlar sus poderes mágicos, pero afortunadamente para ella, su último y escalofriante grito provocó algún tipo de fuerza que golpeó a los cuatro encapuchados y los lanzó hacia atrás, dándole tiempo suficiente para que Nymphadora pudiera huir.

No teniendo un lugar seguro a dónde ir se internó en el bosque, corriendo a toda velocidad, tanto como le permitían sus fuerzas, cambiando de dirección cada pocos minutos, en caso de que los encapuchados planearan seguir sus huellas en la nieve.

La luna llena iluminaba sus pasos mientras buscaba desesperadamente algún sitio donde refugiarse. Sus padres estaban seguros en algún lugar, y ella esperaba que supieran donde se encontraría ella cuando regresaran a buscarla. Sus pies se entumecían cada vez más por la nieve. En cualquier momento ya no podría ser capaz de seguir corriendo. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Cuanto tiempo podría aguantar?

Se detuvo para tomar aliento y unas lágrimas corrieron por su pequeño rostro, luego miró a su alrededor, a lo lejos podía ver su casa envuelta en llamas. Entonces escuchó la cruel voz de una mujer.

"Sal de donde estés!!" dijo la voz. Nymphadora quería correr, pero sus pies estaban congelados en la nieve, al menos en ese momento.

De pronto, Nymphadora escuchó un suave rugido. No, no era un rugido, era un gruñido. Volvió su rostro y vio a un gran y enfurecido lobo mirándola vorazmente. No, no era un lobo. Era un hombrelobo y Nymphadora sabía lo que esto significaba. Su madre le había mostrado fotos en caso de que se encontrara con alguno. Recordó a su madre mencionar a Fenrir Greyback. Este debía ser él. No sabía de otro hombrelobo que entrara a estos bosques.

"Señor Greyback? " Nymphadora preguntó con cautela. El lobo solo ladró. Una baba colgaba de sus gruesos labios.

Nymphadora dio un chillido y le dio la espalda. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr. Ella pudo escuchar al hombrelobo cuando comenzó a correr tras ella, tomando más velocidad.

Esto no era bueno en absoluto. Andromeda le había contado que si ella llegaba a ser mordida por un hombrelobo, se convertiría en uno de ellos, y probablemente sería el fin de su vida tal y como la conocía. Sería una tragedia en la familia. Significaría no poder asistir al Colegio de Hogwarts o tener un trabajo. Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de Nymphadora mientras sus delicados y congelados pies incrementaban la velocidad de su huida.

Sin embargo, el hombrelobo le ganaba más en velocidad. Ella volvió su cara para mirarlo. De pronto el lobo saltó sobre ella. Gritando, Nymphadora se detuvo y lo esquivó agachándose. El hombrelobo calculó mal su salto y pasó por encima de ella, cayendo como a tres metros de la pequeña.

Ahora no había hacia donde huir, regresar a la casa era imposible ya que los hombres encapuchados estaban ahí esperando para matarla. Era ir hacia ellos o dejarse morder por Fenrir Greyback y convertirse en un monstruo como él.

"Por favor… por favor" suplicó llorando la niña. Se inclinó haciéndose un rollo mientras el lobo la acechaba, satisfecho por tener comida.

Una brillante luz y un fuerte crack asustó al lobo. Nymphadora no levantó la mirada.

"Alejate de ella, sarnoso mutante!! Alejate!!" era una fuerte y áspera voz, que Nymphadora nunca antes había escuchado.

Un poco de ruido sonando como chispas saliendo de la varita, el aullido canino y el sonido de patas escapando fue lo que siguió, y Nymphadora le pareció seguro mirar un poco.

Pero lo que vio… o más bien, A QUIEN vio, alguien muy alto, no le agradó mucho. Era un hombre tosco con un gran bastón, y un ojo de un azul electrico que giraba locamente observando a su alrededor, para luego mirar en forma ceñuda a la niña. El hombre parecía un Gigante. Y tampoco se veía que fuera muy amable.

"Nymphadora" refunfuñó. Ella volvio a gritar y saltó sobre sus pies, lista para huir. Pero esta vez, el hombre la sujetó antes de que ella empezara a correr.

"Tranquila, No soy un Mortifago! Tu padre me ha enviado para recogerte" dijo el hombre de los ojos locos, forcejeando para no soltarla. El la sostenía por la cintura, y no le importó cuán duro la niña le estaba pateando, Nymphadora no podía escapar. "Te estoy salvando! Deja de patearme!"

Nymphadora hizo lo que le dijo "Quien es usted?" preguntó con reserva.

"Alastor Moody" fue la respuesta "Ahora sujétate bien. Iremos a La Madriguera donde tu madre y tu padre esperan por ti"

Nymphadora miró hacia el bosque mientras empezaba a girar hacia un lugar lejano. Justo antes de desaparecer pudo vislumbrar un par de feroces, hambrientos y rabiosos ojos mirándola fijamente, parecían que le hablaban y le decían que esta batalla había terminado, pero la guerra estaba lejos de ser ganada.


	2. Los Tres Patronus

CAPITULO 2.- Los Tres Patronus

Despertándose con un súbito brinco, Tonks levantó su cabeza del escritorio en el Departamento de Aurores. Miró hacia abajo, en el espacio entre sus brazos sobre el escritorio. Había un pequeño charco de saliva encima de un archivo que Ojo-Loco le había dicho que era "extremadamente importante".

"Oh, mierd…!" murmuró. Se había quedado dormida mientras revisaba los expedientes… OTRA VEZ!. Soportó tres largos años de entrenamiento intenso bajo la estricta mirada vigilante de Alastor "Ojo-Loco" Moody, y para qué? Para estar sentada leyendo expedientes de Azkaban, buscando prisioneros de baja seguridad que pudieran ser elegibles para libertad condicional. Y es que Tonks no siente afición por el trabajo de oficina. Ella le gusta la acción. Necesita la emoción de una persecución. Ella NO QUIERE seguir revisando expedientes de libertad condicional.

Sus retinas aun mantenian la última imagen de su sueño antes de que ella misma se despertara asustada. Esos ojos. Esos ojos rabiosos que aun la afectan desde lo ocurrido aquella noche de diciembre. Tonks podía cerrar sus ojos y verlos aún, tal como el flash de una cámara que brilla suavemente.

De un salto, volvió en sí y miró el calendario sobre su escritorio para asegurarse bien de que la fecha era 24 de junio de 1995. Tonks suspiró para sí misma. No solo era 1995, sino que también era hora de regresar a casa. Bien, otro largo día había terminado. Ahora volverá a casa de sus padres (donde, por desgracia, ella seguía viviendo a pesar de tener veintidós años) y para comenzar una larga noche de soportar a su madre con sus interminables sermones acerca de que ya debería estar casada, o morirá vieja y solterona. Días largos y aburridos llevan a noches largas y aburridas. Los días usualmente no son malos, pero esto era antes de que Ojo-Loco se fuera a dar clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. No era que Kingsley fuera un mal jefe, pero no era.. cómo era la palabra.. animado, quizás?.

Refunfuñando sobre su propia estupidez y humillación por haberse babeado durante su siesta, Tonks tomó una toallita de papel y secó frenéticamente la mancha que hizo, con la esperanza de que no se notara. Ella continuo limpiando aun después de que la mancha había desaparecido. "Vigilancia constante", como decía Ojo Loco.

Una vez que el episodio terminó, Tonks resolvió que Kinglsey Shacklebot no se molestaría si salía más temprano y tal vez pasaría comprando una hamburguesa en algún lugar de comida rápida muggle antes de ir a casa. Su bolso guindaba en su silla, y ella lo agarraría al tiempo que caminaría silenciosamente, para que los otros Aurores no lo notaran. Ella chequeó sus bolsillos para asegurarse de que tenía dinero muggle, así como los seis galeones que tenía en su monedero. Su padre que era mago, pero hijo de muggles, siempre le decía que debía tener a mano algunas monedas muggles cuando andaba por las calles. Y ciertamente resultó ser cierto… particularmente cuando Tonks tenía ganas de comer algo más que riñones fritos de dragón.

Pero antes de que Tonks empujara su silla debajo de su escritorio, un gran fénix plateado voló elegantemente por el aire, recorriendo la Oficina del Departamento de Aurores varias veces, buscando a alguien en específico. Tonks rápidamente volvió a su asiento haciendo parecer que ella aún estaba trabajando. Podía oír los susurros de sus otros compañeros diciendo cosas como "Es el patronus de Dumbledore, no es así?" y " Que habrá ocurrido en Hogwarts?".

Tonks mordió su labio mirando curiosamente. Era un fénix, claramente era el patronus de Dumbledore, que traía un mensaje. Tonks asumió que sería para Kingsley, y estuvo más segura de esto cuando el fénix empezó a sobrevolar frente a la puerta de la oficina privada de él (maldita suerte, pensó Tonks). Ella quería escuchar lo que decía el mensaje, pero el rumor de sus compañeros fue tan fuerte que no podía escuchar absolutamente nada.

Tonks esperó pacientemente unos minutos, sabiendo que tendría la oportunidad para escapar, pero no sería mientras todos estuvieran conversando. Una vez que todos volvieran a sus escritorios, entonces ella podría irse. Entretanto, los pensamientos de Tonks rebotaban entre el mensaje que daba Dumbledore a Kingsley y un batido de chocolate para acompañar su hamburguesa.

Encogiéndose de hombros y suponiendo que el mensaje de Dumbledore era sobre el ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos (Tonks había apostado diez galeones a Viktor Krum, así que mantenía los dedos de su mano izquierda cruzados), Tonks volvió a intentar la huida diez minutos más tarde. Silenciosamente se deslizó hacia la puerta del Departamento de Aurores que llevaba al elevador. La libertad estaba a solo unos pocos pasos…

Tonks tenía su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta, cuando sintió algo pequeño, como el pico de un pájaro golpeándole suavemente en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta para mirar, y se encontró con un pequeño avión de papel firmado por Kingsley.

"Maldición" murmuró Tonks. Había sido capturada. Kingsley probablemente se preguntó lo que ella estaba haciendo, viéndola salir una hora antes del cierre del Departamento.

Arrastrando los pies (gesto por el que Ojo-Loco y su madre siempre le riñen por hacerlo) se dirigió a la oficina de Kingsley, respiró profundamente. En su mente iba preparando tres o cuatro buenas excusas para escaparse temprano. Cuando entró a la oficina, Kingsley no estaba sentado en su escritorio, estaba mirando un gran mapa que tenía detrás, en el cual se veía el sur de Inglaterra, tenía pines señalando todos los pueblos, villas y ciudades mágicos y otros lugares con pines azules señalando aquellos que eran mitad-mágicos. El parecía estar estudiándolos atentamente cuando ella entró a su oficina.

Pero evidentemente él la escuchó cuando entró, porque apenas ella cruzó la puerta, él la saludó "Nymphadora". Tonks se encogió de hombros.

"Señor, con todo respeto, es Tonks" dijo cuidadosamente.

Kingsley se dio la vuelta para mirarla. El parecía preocupado, pero dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. "Claro… Tonks"

"¿Quería verme, señor?" preguntó Tonks de manera reservada.

"Si" respondió sencillamente. Agitó su varita y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Kingsley no tomo asiento, ni tampoco se lo ofreció a Tonks.

"¿Pasa algo?... ¿algo está mal?" preguntó Tonks.

_Ahora una pregunta estúpida_, pensó ella.

"Bastante mal, me temo. He recibido un mensaje de Dumbledore" dijo Kingsley "Algo terrible ha ocurrido en Hogwarts. Un estudiante ha sido asesinado… y … Voldemort ha vuelto".

El primer pensamiento de Tonks fue que había escuchado mal. _Voldemort? El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, volvió de la muerte?_

"Eso es imposible" Tonks respondió para sí misma.

"Me temo que todo es posible. Dumbledore me ha asegurado que Harry Potter lo vio regresar. El muchacho aparentemente está muy sobresaltado por esto y por la muerte del joven" informó Kingsley.

Tonks mordió sus labios. "Por qué me está contando esto?" Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar. Con el regreso de Voldemort también volverían sus seguidores, los Mortifagos. Y con estos, regresaba también lo que más ella temía en este mundo: los hombres lobos. Especialmente Fenrir Greyback.

"Bueno, antes de discutir eso, necesito pedirle un favor" dijo Kinglsey vacilante. "A usted realmente no le gusta esto del trabajo de oficina, no es así?"

Tonks asintió con cautela.

Kingsley sonrió de nuevo, a pesar del evidente miedo detrás de su sonrisa. "Dumbledore quiere reunir algunas de las personas que pelearon contra el Señor Oscuro la última vez… aquellos que aún viven, claro está. Pero también me explicó que estos no serían suficientes. Necesitamos algún Auror en este grupo"

Tonks empezaba a entender el punto a donde quería llegar Kingsley. "Señor, no cuenta con todo un Departamento para ayudar a Dumbledore? Por qué sólo yo?"

Kingsley sacudió la cabeza. "Comprenderás todo en su debido momento. Para ser sincero, yo tampoco lo entiendo… esta noticia es muy alarmante, como puedes ver"

Tonks asintió. Sí, ella lo entendía muy bien. Sentía sus pies fríos y le parecía escuchar un suave gruñido. Esta vez, Ojo-loco no estaría cerca para ayudarla.

"Necesitamos gente joven de nuestro lado. Muchos de nosotros ya estamos entrando en años…"

"Si me uno a este grupo, voy a … luchar?" preguntó Tonks, mitad temerosa, mitad emocionada. _¿Acción verdadera?¿Finalmente?_

Kingsley asintió. "Nuestras vidas estarán en riesgo todo el tiempo, lo entiendes?"

De repente, otro patronus, esta vez en forma de un león marino, entró dando volteretas en la oficina. Kingsley se animó un poco. "Ah, Emeline" dijo soltando un suspiro.

El león marino habló: "Por favor infórmame dónde será la reunión tan pronto como sea posible. Estaré lista". Fue todo lo que dijo y desapareció.

Después de un momento de silencio, Tonks miró impaciente a Kingsley.

"Es conocida como La Orden del Fénix" siguió diciendo Kingsley "Dumbledore la encabeza. Esto es muy importante. Ha pasado una hora desde que el Señor Oscuro regresó y ya está reclutando y reuniendo a sus seguidores".

"Quiero formar parte de la Orden, Kingsley" insistió Tonks. Kingsley la miró satisfecho por la determinación de la chica.

"Estoy seguro de que serás un miembro muy útil y con ese talento único que tienes, mucho más".

Tonks volteó sus ojos, su cabello cambió de un violeta sombrío a un azul eléctrico. Kingsley casi parecía dispuesto a reir, si el motivo de esta reunión no estuviera cubierta por una sombra de miedo.

"Queremos reunirnos lo antes posible, pero no tenemos un lugar secreto para llamarlo "una sede" dijo Kingsley. "Una vez que lo tengamos, serás formalmente incluida por los otros miembros mediante una votación - Oh, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que serás aceptada por votación unánime - y entonces podrás comenzar a trabajar tan pronto como sea posible"

"¿Quién más está en esa Orden?" preguntó Tonks

"Los conocerás a todos tan pronto podamos efectuar nuestra primera reunión. Dumbledore quiere que la hagamos dentro de pocos días… mañana mismo, si fuera posible"

Tonks asintió. "Quisiera saber cuándo y dónde tan pronto lo sepan"

Ante de que Kingsley pudiera abrir su boca, un tercer patronus entró y recorrió la oficina. Esta vez tenía la forma de un perro. Un grande y arrogante perro. Tonks contuvo su respiración cuando el perro saltó sobre el escritorio de Kingsley. Este resopló.

El perro dio el siguiente mensaje "La Sede y la primera reunión será en el Nº12 de Gimmauld Place, pasado mañana". Luego el perro se esfumó.

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta" Kingsley miró a Tonks.

Tonks lo miró con curiosidad y desconcierto. "¿Quién era ése?"

Kingsley respondió con un tono serio "Sirius Black"

Tonks ahogó un chillido en su garganta. "Sirius?... Black? Usted lo atrapó? Por qué…? UGH!" dijo Tonks, incapaz de decir una palabra completa y coherente. Ella y sus compañeros durante su entrenamiento para ser Aurores habían pasado una semana entera aprendiendo sobre Sirius Black, el único prisionero que había logrado escapar de Azkaban hasta la fecha.

"Te lo explicaré luego, pero permíteme asegurarte que él no es un criminal y tampoco es peligroso. Por favor no le digas nada a nadie… todo esto de la Orden es un secreto, Tonks. Es necesario que me jures que no dirás una sola palabra, ni siquiera a tu familia, aun si es necesario."

Tonks alzó ambas manos en señal de que no estaba cruzando sus dedos. "Lo juro con mi vida".

Kingsley asintió aprobando el gesto de Tonks. "Bien. Puedes irte. Te enviaré un patronus y un miembro de la Orden te acompanará a la nueve sede" le aseguró. "No será Sirius Black y te explicaré todo en la reunión" dijo Kingsley al ver la cara de angustia de Tonks.

Tonks suspiró aliviada y abandonó la oficina. Nunca había tenido tal cantidad de emociones a la vez. Era como volar sobre su escoba contra un fuerte viento. Hacía solo una hora que estaba babeando el expediente de Marsden, luego se ha enterado de que el Señor Oscuro ha regresado, y ahora Dumbledore está planificando un contraataque y ella ha decidido unirse a la revuelta!.

El ha regresado. De pronto fue como recibir un fuerte golpe y sentía como una piedra caía en su estomago. Voldemort había vuelto con más poder, listo para matar, y aquellos seguidores que no estaban en Azkaban, indudablemente estarían de su lado nuevamente, preparando el primer ataque contra Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió. Ese demonio había sido la causa de la desdicha de su madre cuando fue rechazada por su familia; el mismo que había asesinado a tantos inocentes, el que persiguió a los nacidos de muggles como su padre, y a los traidores de sangre como ella misma y su madre. Ese demonio estaba de nuevo en el poder y listo para atacar.

Ya no importaba que hubiera perdido apostando a Viktor Krum.

---000---000---000

Esa noche Tonks se mantuvo extrañamente tranquila mientras cenaba con sus padres. Andrómeda y Ted no podían averiguar por qué. El tema de la noche (Tonks parecía haber perdido el apetito) se centraba en ella.

"Nymphadora, esa noticia es aterradora! ¿Cómo es que no dices nada?. Pensé que el supuesto regreso de tu-sabes-quién y la muerte del hijo de Diggory te tendría parloteando en voz alta esta noche" dijo Andromeda.

Ted limpió un rastro de puré de papá de la esquina de su boca. "Tal vez ella esté en estado de shock, Dromeda" sugirió Ted.

"He pensado lo mismo. Ahora, ella es un Auror, Ted. Ella le tocará estar fuera cada noche, peleando con su vida… y… y… oh! No puedo ni pensarlo!"

"Ella va a estar bien, querida. Ella no hubiera recibido su certificado si no lo hubiera hecho excepcionalmente bien en su entrenamiento. Nymphadora sabe sus cosas"

Tonks gruñía suavemente cada vez que escuchaba que llamaban "Nymphadora" en vez de Tonks. Sus padres continuaban hablando, pero ella.. o mejor dicho, su mente estaba fuera de esa cocina.

"Sinceramente espero que solo sea un rumor, como lo declaró Fudge".

Ted dejó de comer y miró a su esposa. "Fudge ha dicho que todo es un engaño?. Pero ese chico, Cedric, está muerto y Harry Potter dijo que luchó contra el Señor Oscuro. Honestamente cómo puede negar eso?" Tonks finalmente mostró un genuino interés en la conversación.

Andromeda sacudió su cabeza. "En El Profeta publicaron evidencias de que Cedric murió como resultado de un accidente con un Arbusto del Diablo durante el Torneo y que Potter podría estar en shock por esto".

"Kinglsey Shacklebolt cree en él y yo también"

Andrómeda y Ted miraron a Tonks "Nymphadora, realmente no creeras eso?"

"¿Creerlo?" Tonks casi gritó. "No hay nada que creer. El ha vuelto. Dumbledore está formando… Dumbledore está preocupado. Estoy segura de que él está preocupado. Hay buenas razones para estarlo y antes de que digas algo, MA, yo pelearé contra ellos y me importa un demonio lo que tu, mi madre piense, de que solo tengo 22 años y aún no me he casado! Buenas noches!" dijo Tonks, levantándose de la mesa sin terminar su cena y subiendo precipitadamente por las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Andromeda y Ted se quedaron sin palabras.

Después de un rato, Andromeda musitó "La has escuchado. Se podría pensar que ella fue un miembro de la _vieja_ Orden del Fénix"

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Mis queridas **Shelfu y MJLupin 27**, en verdad es un placer traducir esta historia. He leído muchisisimas de esta pareja. Y esta ha sido una de las pocas que me ha atrapado… y con la que finalmente me he atrevido a lanzarme a traducir. El trabajo es duro, pero lo disfruto muchisimo..

Y debo darle nuevamente las gracias a la autora de este fanfiction: Sadie Lovegood, por permitirme hacerlo. Thank you again!!


	3. Tonks en el espejo

***Traducción*The Lone Wolf*****Escrita por*Sadie Lovegood**

**Capitulo 3.- Tonks en el espejo**

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Tonks estaba junto a Kingsley dentro de la Sede de la Orden del Fénix. El Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Algo allí le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda. Había algo en este lugar que le estaba haciendo dudar sobre su decisión de unirse a la Orden. Pero esto también podía deberse al hecho de pensar de que sería sometida a una especie de pequeño juicio para ser formalmente incluida en la Orden. Y es que Tonks nunca fue muy buena convenciendo a la gente de que era un Auror con una buena formación y con las mejores intenciones en su corazón. La mayoría de las personas la veían como una chica rebelde.

Faltaba poco para los dos de la tarde. Tonks llevaba una maleta pequeña, dado que planeaba quedarse a vivir ahí solo temporalmente.

"La reunión será después de las seis, luego de que Molly sirva la cena". Explicó Kingsley. "Puedes subir a tu cuarto, es el tercero a la derecha. No es muy grande. Lo siento"

"No te preocupes, no necesito mucho espacio" respondió Tonks.

"Ahora bien, cuando te presentes ante todos en la reunión de esta noche, no olvides mencionar tu formación como Auror y tu capacidad para cambiar" le aconsejó. "No irás a la reunión vestida así, verdad?"

Tonks tocó su cabello, que en ese momento lo llevaba corto, de un color amarillo limón y puntiagudo. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Tal vez deba… practicar mi discurso en el cuarto" sugirió.

"Buena idea" asintió Kingsley, aprobando su idea. "Alguien más se mudará esta tarde, debe llegar en un rato. Y los Weasley también están en camino. Aunque serán sólo Molly y Arthur. El colegio no termina hasta mañana"

Tonks asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras. Parecían muy antiguas, igual que casi todo lo demás. Volvió a sentir los escalofríos y a cada paso parecía empeorar.

De repente, Tonks tropezó. Era como si el paragüero hubiera salido de la nada. Mientras intentaba de algún modo mantenerse en pie, un grito estridente interrumpió el incómodo silencio de la casa, empeorando la extraña sensación que ya tenía.

"¡ALEJEN ESA TRAIDORA DE SANGRE DE MI CASA! ¿COMO SE ATREVEN A PERTURBAR ESTA NOBLE CASA, MANCHANDO NUESTRA HISTORIA CON SUS…"

"Oh! Callate, vieja murciélago" dijo una voz ronca, desconocida para Tonks y sonaba muy molesta.

"COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI?" chilló la primera voz… claramente era una mujer mayor. Tonks miró hacia el lugar donde se originaban los gritos… era el cuadro de una mujer que le parecía vagamente familiar, especialmente por los ojos.

"Vete al infierno!" respondió la segunda voz. Tonks se volteó pensando que Kingsley venía detrás pero ya se había ido…

Tonks miró a su alrededor buscando el origen de la segunda voz. Estaba frente al cuadro, cerrando las cortinas sobre la pintura. Los gritos que surgían de ahí cesaron finalmente. El hombre se dirigió a Tonks y le sonrió.

"Una mujer encantadora, realmente" dijo el hombre "Es una maldición.." murmuró "Nymphadora.."

"Tonks!" lo corrigió la chica, al tiempo que sacaba su varita y se mostraba a la defensiva. "Y es mejor que mantengas la distancia, Sirius Black. Estoy preparada y fui muy bien entrenada como Auror!"

Sirius se rió y movió sus manos en el aire. "Eres igual a tu madre. Llena de la antigua chispa Black, me atrevo a decir, aunque no tanto como tu tía"

Tonks resopló. "Dumbledore sabe que estás aquí?" preguntó con cautela.

Sirius asintió. "Esta es mi casa. Se la he cedido como Sede para la Orden. La Casa de la Familia Black… y esa…" dijo señalando a la pintura que había cubierto "era mi madre, por desgracia"

"Estás armado?" preguntó Tonks, aun muy poco convencida de estar con un criminal en la misma casa… y a solas.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. "Tu sí, pero yo no. Veo que esto va a tomar un poco de tiempo, pero todo lo entenderás después de que te inicies en la Orden"

Tonks mordió sus labios. Sirius no se veía como ella esperaba, ni siquiera se asemejaba a aquellos afiches que se pusieron en todos los lugares públicos del mundo mágico. Sus ojos eran demasiado tristes, pero a la vez muy amables. Parecía más afectado que enojado, por la desconfianza que Tonks le demostró. Y si Dumbledore confiaba en él, entonces no había razón para que Tonks no creyera en él. Después de todo, su madre le contó que él era su primo favorito.

"Entonces, te quedarás a vivir aquí ?" preguntó Sirius, Tonks bajó su varita, pero no demasiado.

"Solo hasta que me acostumbre a este nuevo régimen. Creo que luego buscaré un apartamento. O quizás me toque una misión lejos de aquí y tendré que quedarme en alguna pensión" contestó Tonks.

"Dejame mostrarte tu habitación, entonces." Se ofreció Sirius. Tonks suspiró y guardó su varita. Ojo-loco seguro le hubiera llamado la atención por bajar la guardia, pero Sirius Black no parecía tan malo.

Ella dejó que Sirius la condujera por la crujiente y antigua escalera hasta que llegaron a la tercera puerta. "Espero que no te den muchos escalofríos. Esta habitación fue de tu abuelo, cuando él y mi querido padre crecieron en esta casa juntos"

"Realmente no me gusta mucho este lugar para ser honesta" dijo Tonks

"A mi tampoco. Prefiero un tratamiento en las muelas que vivir aquí, para serte sincero. Pero esto es mucho mejor que Azkaban, debo decir, así que realmente no me quejo"

Tonks sonrió y Sirius también. "Cómo está tu madre?" preguntó, mientras ponía una mano sobre la manija de la puerta mostrando no tener intenciones de abrirla.

"Ella está preocupada por mí" contestó Tonks "Ella ha sido muy protectora conmigo desde lo que pasó…"

"Ah.." asintió Sirius, parecía querer cortar lo que iba a decir Tonks. Sirius aun no estaba en Azkaban cuando los padres de Tonks fueron atacados en su vieja casa en el bosque. Pero él nunca fue a asegurarse de que ellos estuvieran sanos y salvos, y Andromeda se molestó por su falta de preocupación. Tal vez esta era la razón de que él parecía un poco incómodo con Tonks.

Sirius la miró fijamente por un momento, y finalmente abrió la puerta. Realmente era pequeño. En las paredes colgaban unas pancartas de Slytherin poniendo incomódos a la exHufflepuff y al exGriffindor. La cama no parecía cómoda. También había una pequeña mesa con espejo y una ventana que daba a la calle.

"Esto será muy bueno" dijo Tonks "excepto… obviamente por estos colores de Slytherin"

Sirius gruñó "No te molestes, Encantamiento Permanente" Tonks volteó sus ojos.

"Y qué si hay uno?. No significa que no se puedan cambiar un poco!" Tonks sacó su varita y la agitó. Tal como sospechaba, el hechizo desapareció sin ninguna dificultad, y todo lo que estaba verde y con serpientes plateadas se convirtió en amarillo y tejones negros. Sirius sonrió.

"Cómo no se me ocurrió!" dijo él" "Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! Así que eres una Ravenclaw?" preguntó. Tonks volteó sus ojos nuevamente ante la mueca de estupidez de su primo.

"No me mires así!" exclamó Sirius. "Lograste evitar la maldición Black-Slytherin también! Felicidades! Ni siquiera tu madre pudo evitarlo!"

Tonks asintió. "Bueno, creo que ayudó que mi padre estuvo en Hufflepuff" explicó Tonks. Sirius asintió pensando en eso.

"Tengo que recibir a alguien más que también se mudará, así que quiero que practiques tu defensa ante los demás miembros de la Orden para esta noche. Te aconsejo que cierres la puerta"

"Defensa?" preguntó Tonks con una pizca de miedo en su voz.

Sirius no podía ayudar pero se rió. "Estarás bien, estoy seguro" Tonks suspiró con alivio y asintió. "Gracias. Sirius"

"No hay problema" le constestó Sirius "Si me necesitas, estaré abajo en la cocina comiendo unos pequeños bebés que maté la semana pasada"

Tonks sonrió con sorna. Ella no podía imaginar cómo Sirius encontraba hacer un chiste con algo como eso dadas las circunstancias que se estaban viviendo. Sirius desapareció del umbral de la puerta.

Tonks caminó hacia el espejo y se observó en él. Ella no había dormido muy bien las últimas dos noches, por eso se le estaban empezando a formar unas bolsas bajos sus ojos. Pero ella podía fácilmente librarse de ellas. Entecerró los ojos y haciendo como un pequeño esfuerzo, las bolsas desaparecieron. Decidió entonces hacer algo con su aspecto para que los otros miembros de la Orden la tomaran en serio. Hizo crecer su cabello hasta los hombros, pensó en hacerse unas ondas pero luego decidió no hacerlo, así como tampoco dejarse ese amarillo neón. No le gustaba su color natural, el castaño claro, ya que le parecía demasiado aburrido, incluso para una organización de defensa como ésta. Decidió que un rosa suave sería suficiente. Suficienteme natural, con un toque de vivacidad. Después de todo, no sería realmente efectivo si ella iba a mentirle a la Orden aparentando lo que no era.

Ella redondeó un poco su cara, y le dio una forma más suave a su nariz. Al hacerlo, pensó que estaba suficientemente decente como para ser absuelta si tuviera que pararse al frente del Wizengamot, al menos en su opinión.

Afuera, la lluvia estaba empezando a intensificarse. Ella se dirigió a la ventana y decidió no cerrar las cortinas. Ya estaba bastante oscuro con la ventana abierta.

Así que esta era la habitación de su abuelo. A pesar del hecho de que todos los banderines de Slytherin ahora eran de Hufflepuff, el lugar todavía tenía un aire pavoroso. Tonks nunca había pensado en ella como una Black. Pero la sensación que tenía, sin embargo, fue extraña. Tal vez, aunque había sido rechazada, la sangre todavía estaba presente en alguna parte.

Tonks jugó con la idea de tomar una siesta, y tal vez era la idea perfecta para preparar un discurso en su sueño. Pero luego decidió que era mejor organizar el argumento de forma consciente. Por lo tanto, comenzó el ensayo.

Mientras la lluvia seguía intensificándose afuera. Tonks continuaba frente al espejo, hablando de sus fortalezas. Además de su evidente talento de encubrimiento, también tenía un don cuando volaba en su escoba. Fue una cazadora durante dos años en el equipo de su casa.

También sabía un poco sobre cómo descubrir a alguien transformado con la poción multijugos, ya que se lo enseño personalmente Ojoloco. Ella conocía algunas cosas. En primer lugar, Ojoloco le enseñó que mientras la apariencia física sufre cambios, la voz no lo hace. Segundo, la poción era incapaz de cambiar el color de los ojos, de modo que cuando alguien de ojos azules intentaba transformarse en alguien que tuviera los ojos de color avellana, éste conservaría el color original de sus ojos. Tercero, las personas bajo la poción multijugos aun cuando su apariencia ha cambiado, se revelaban al mostrar sus propios hábitos. Ojoloco le había contado de varios magos que terminaron en Azkaban por haber usado la mano incorrecta al escribir... o porque conocian alguna información que la otra persona no podía saber.

Tonks iba recitando una y otra vez en su cabeza esperando que esto la hiciera sentir más segura. Ella se sonrió al pensarlo. Era como recitar las líneas para una obra de teatro.

"Por ejemplo, un hombre bajo la influencia de la poción multijugos conservará su voz..."

"... ¿en serio? ¿eso es así?"

Tonks dió un brinco y se dio la vuelta. Se encontró con un hombre que no había visto antes, parado en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo, ligeramente divertido al observar a alguien que hablaba frente a un espejo. El tenía cicatrices en su rostro y su cuello, como si hubiera caido en un cajón de cuchillos para carne. Pero su sonrisa era dulce. El era de una estatura media y su cabello era de color castaño.

Pero Tonks sintió un escalofrío bajando por su espalda. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Algo en él la sobresaltaba. Algo en ella no estaba bien. Pero él no parecía ser peligroso. Peor era darse cuenta que él la había sorprendido hablando sola frente al espejo. Ahora sería un buen momento de decir alguna de sus famosas frases, aquellas que le habían salvado su trasero de la humillación y que muchas veces utilizó en sus días de colegio.

Tonks abrió su boca pero nada salió. Ella no había cerrado la puerta! Se quedó como detenida y boquiabierta. El hombre le sonrió.

"No soy dentista, señorita, así que puede cerrar su boca cuando quiera"

Tonks lo hizo de inmediato al mismo tiempo que levantaba una de sus cejas. "Soy la nueva recluta" se presentó a sí misma.. _oh! era tan obvio._

El hombre asintió. "Lo siento. Realmente no debería estar molestandote" dijo sinceramente. "Puedo asumir que estás practicando para tu inducción de esta noche"

"Bueno, tengo que probar que soy útil en primer lugar" respondió Tonks. El hombre volvió a sonreir.

"Realmente no creo que tengas de qué preocuparte. Eres una auror, cierto?. "preguntó él. Tonks sólo asintió. "Eso estará a tu favor. Lo que sucederá es que cada uno de nosotros te haremos algunas preguntas, votaremos y luego cenaremos. Escuché que Molly está preparando pollo horneado, así que trae tu boca abierta ¿está bien?"

Tonks ladeó su cabeza ligeramente a su derecha. El parecía muy decente. Demasiado decente, de hecho. Pero por qué sentía que tenía que comportarse... delante de él?

"Um, lo hare" dijo Tonks.

El hombre volvió a sonreir. Tonks mordió sus labios antes de volver a hablar. "Por qué tienes tantas cicatrices en tu rostro? ¿Tuviste un accidente?"

El hombre de la expresión alegre cambió drasticamente. Tonks sintió que había tocado un tema delicado.

"Oh! lo siento si me pasé de curiosa. Mi madre dice que es uno de mis peores defectos, aparte de mi torpeza y la tendencia a romper las cosas en vez de arreglarlas"

El hombre asintió. "No, está bien" Tonks se dio cuenta de qué no se molestó en responder a su pregunta, si dijo _que estaba bien entonces por qué él no decía nada?_

"Mi nombre es Tonks, por cierto" intentando romper el incomodo silencio.

El hombre volvió a sonreir, aunque la sonrisa no fue tan intensa como la de antes. "Yo soy Remus. Remus Lupin"

Tonks asintió.

"Tonks? es un nombre interesante."dijo Remus "Cuál es tu apellido?"

"Tonks" contestó ella, asintiendo como si esto fuera obvio. Remus se rio por lo bajo.

"Tu nombre es Tonks Tonks?" preguntó riéndose.

"No soy particularmente aficionada a mi nombre y no lo voy diciendo a las personas que acabo de conocer" respondió ingeniosamente. Remus cedió.

"Ha sido suficiente. Bueno, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Me estoy quedando en la habitación junto a la de Sirius. Voy a aprovechar de tomar una siesta antes de bajar a la reunión" dijo él. "Buena suerte esta noche, Tonks"

Tonks le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras Remus Lupin la dejaba sola otra vez "La necesitaré" murmuró para sí misma.

* * *

Mis queridas lectoras, les agradezco tanto a todas sus reviews, y que les vaya gustando esta historia. Aunque claro, es una traducción.. toda la historia es idea de nuestra querida escritora SADIE LOVEGOOD.. dejenles reviews a ella también, no importa que sean en español.. ella sabrá que es porque estan leyendo la traducción :P

Un beso muy grande para todas.. y espero subir otro capitulo la próxima semana!!


	4. El Huron y La RanaToro

**Capitulo 4.- El huron y la rana toro**

Cuando Tonks empezó a escuchar más y más voces en la parte de abajo, se cambió rápidamente (esta vez con la puerta CERRADA), se puso una tunica menos llamativa y más adecuada para la ocasión. Se sentía incómoda con las mangas tan largas y la falda tan ajustada, pero quería estar totalmente segura de dar una buena impresión. La conmoción abajo iba en aumento. El reloj en la pared marcaba cinco minutos para las seis. Aun llovía afuera y estaba un poco más oscuro.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, tocaron a la puerta. "Pase" dijo Tonks. Molly Weasley asomó su cabeza en la puerta y sonrió.

"Señora Weasley!" exclamó Tonks, sonriendo abiertamente. Molly entró a la habitación y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la chica. "Ha pasado bastante tiempo!"

Molly la miró con detenimiento "Eres muy valiente, sí que lo eres, ofreciendote a entrar en la Orden bajos las circunstancias en que estamos! Oh! Mi niña, mi niña!. Luces realmente encantadora"

"Gracias" contestó Tonks.

"Bill vino con nosotros para ser entrevistado esta noche también. Invitamos a Charlie pero él sigue en Rumania"

Tonks se sonrojó. "¿Bill está aquí?" preguntó, recordando lo loca y enamorada que estaba de él en sus días de colegio. Y avergonzada porque al mismo tiempo le rompió el corazón a su hermano Charlie, quien cursaba el mismo año que ella, y estaba enamorado de ella.

"Si, y tu serás la primera a la que se le realizarán las preguntas, votaremos y luego será el turno de Bill"

_Grandioso, algo más de qué preocuparse._ _No solo sería juzgada esta noche, sino que iba a quedar como una tonta frente a Bill_. Tonks respiró hondo. Quizás se había vestido demasiado formal.

"Podemos bajar de una vez si quieres, serviremos la cena después de la reunión. De postre tendremos pastel de cereza" dijo Molly emocionada.

"Eso suena delicioso" dijo Tonks. Molly la tomó por el brazo y la llevó con ella hasta la puerta. Tonks no podía protestar. Tonks suspiró mientras Molly la escoltaba hacia la planta baja de la casa. Bajaron juntas por la ruidosa escalera, pasando el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, que estaba cubierto con las cortinas. Al entrar en la cocina notó que era grande y había una mesa larga y estrecha. En un extremo había una chimenea, del otro lado, una estufa y varios utensilios de cocina. Todas las personas que ya se encontraban en la cocina estaban conversando alrededor de la mesa. Algunos se encontraban de pie y otros ya habían tomado sus asientos.

Tonks observó varias caras conocidas. Con algunas se sentía aliviada de verlas, con otras no tanto. La cálida sonrisa de Arthur Weasley hizo que se le aligeraran un poco los hombros, aunque fue sólo por un momento. Reconoció a Hestia Jones, que era amiga de su madre y de vez en cuando iba a su casa a tomar el té. Desafortunadamente también vio a Severus Snape entre el grupo de personas. Este no hablaba con nadie y al ver a Tonks la miró como si ella fuera una enfermedad. Tonks sintió que su corazón palpitaba rapidamente. Snape había sido su profesor de Pociones y con frecuencia había supervisado sus detenciones. Al otro lado se encontraba la Prof. Minerva McGonagall, aunque era más agradable que Snape, igual tuvo sus días difíciles con ella en sus días de colegio debido a su conducta.

Sirius estaba sentado en la mesa, frente a Remus Lupin, el hombre de las cicatrices en sus rostro. Tonks sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando él le guiñó un ojo al encontrarse sus miradas.

"Te sentarás frente a Bill en aquel extremo de la mesa" le indicó Molly "Pienso que Dumbledore debería estar aquí para supervisar la reunión y las entrevistas, pero ha tenido que quedarse en el colegio para cuidar que los estudiantes regresen bien mañana. Por otro lado, Alastor no puede venir hasta que se recupere un poco más, pero estará aquí en la próxima reunión. Se que preferiría estar aquí dándote su apoyo" dijo Molly. Tonks asintió, recordando que dos días atrás se habían enterado de que el hombre que todos pensaban que era el Prof. Ojoloco era en realidad Bartimus Crouch Jr. y que el verdadero Ojoloco había estado encerrado en un baúl durante nueve meses. Tonks tomó asiento al lado de Arthur y frente a Bill Weasley. Este había dejado crecer su cabello, estaba más largo que la última vez que se habían visto. El le sonrió brindándole un poco de confianza. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa aunque lamentaba no tener la mitad de confianza para ofrecérsela a él.

Molly se dirigió al extremo de la mesa y la habitación quedó en silencio. Tonks sostuvo el aliento. "Esta reunión empieza en este momento"

Tonks sintió que Bill le pateaba suavemente su pierna por debajo de la mesa, como una forma de desearle suerte. Tonks le devolvió el gesto haciendo el mismo movimiento, pero le dio un poco más fuerte, provocando que Bill diera un gemido de dolor y haciendo que Molly los mirará de forma severa. Tonks murmuró una disculpa y Bill asintió.

"Estoy segura que todos sabemos por qué la Orden ha sido reorganizada por decisión de Dumbledore" dijo Molly "Sin embargo, hablaremos de eso más tarde, porque como todos saben tenemos dos asuntos que atender antes. William Weasley y Nymphadora Tonks son los candidatos para alistarse como nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y desde este momento iniciaremos la ronda de preguntas que permitirán decidir si son aptos o no para ingresar al grupo. La primera será Nymphadora Tonks" dijo Molly, señalando a Tonks para que se pusiera de pie. Tonks miró a Remus, quien sonreía porque finalmente conocía su primer nombre. Tonks sabía que debía parecer una remolacha, por lo tremendamente roja que debía estar.

"Soy Tonks, solo Tonks" inició ella " Realmente odio mi primer nombre. Bueno de todos modos esto no es relevante. Yo califiqué como Auror hace un año, y me gradué en Hogwarts – de la Casa de Hufflepuff – en 1991. Soy muy buena cambiando de forma… " prosiguió y lo demostró cambiando el color de su cabello a violeta durante un instante para volver al rosa. Bill se rió. Sirius sonrió divertido. Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Remus la miraba agradablemente sorprendido.

"Alguna pregunta para Nympha…" Intervino Molly. Tonks le dio una mirada fulminante. "Tonks?"

Hestia levantó su mano. "Tienes otros talentos aparte de transformarte?

Tonks asintió y tomo aire. "Soy buena sobre la escoba. Fui una cazadora por dos años en el equipo de mi casa"

Bill asintió. "Oh sí! Estabas en el equipo el año que ganó la Copa de Quidditch por primera vez en 82 años!"

Arthur aclaró su garganta, advirtiéndole a Bill que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Tonks asintió. "También fui entrenada por Ojo-loco, así que pueden estar seguros que mis hechizos son impecables"

Minerva McGonagall levantó su mano. "Podría usted por favor enviar un mensaje usando un Patronus a cualquiera de nosotros? Es el sistema que usamos los miembros de la Orden para comunicarnos entre nosotros. ¿Podría enviar un mensaje a cualquiera de nosotros en esta habitación?"

Tonks tragó fuerte mientras McGonagall la miraba fijamente. Tonks tomó su varita, mirando disimuladamente a Sirius, y ondeó la varita con el mensaje claro en su mente. Su patronus, un hurón, voló impecablemente de su varita, aterrizó en la mesa, y se paseó por ésta hasta detenerse frente a Sirius.

La voz de Tonks se escuchó en toda la sala. "No tendría que matarte si me das una habitación más grande, Sirius". El hurón, al haber entregado su mensaje, desapareció. Sirius, Bill, Remus y algunos otros reían. McGonagall asintió con aprobación. Snape se mostraba como petrificado, incluso parecía un poco irritado.

"Señorita Nymphadora" dijo Snape después de que las risas hubieran finalizado. Tonks apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo muy bien que Snape había dicho su nombre sólo para fastidiarla. "Como recordará, durante sus días de colegio, usted era una incitadora de problemas y prácticamente se la pasaba bajo detención y bajo mi supervisión. ¿Cómo sabemos que ha madurado desde entonces o es la misma mocosa a la que mantuve noche tras noches escribiendo líneas y líneas…?"

"Cierra la boca, Quejicus!" advirtió Sirius, mirándolo fijamente y mostrándole los dientes tal como un perro a punto de atacar.

"En realidad" dijo Tonks "No creo que haya madurado. Todavía me siento como un espíritu libre y rebelde. Pero creo que esto puede ser de gran valor para la Orden. Porque a menos que Voldemort quiera sentarse a tomar el té para hablar sobre cualquier cosa, no creo que los buenos modales o el buen comportamiento sean de mucha ayuda. Debería entonces de abstenerme a golpear a un Mortifago por el simple hecho de que es contra la ley hacerle daño a otro, Profesor Snape?"

Todos en la cocina, excepto Snape, parecían satisfechos con esa respuesta. Sin embargo, Snape no parecía dispuesto a ceder todavía.

"Pienso que es muy joven para unirse a la Orden. Quizás sea una Auror, pero fue calificada hace solo un año. Ella no aguantaría un minuto contra el más débil de los Mortifagos. ¿Qué pasará si le toca luchar contra un Lestrange o un Malfoy, o incluso con el mismo Señor Oscuro? Ella no duraría un instante!"

"Bueno, no creo que su opinión importe mucho" Tonks lo cortó rápidamente. Luego se dio cuenta que este no era el momento de replicas ingeniosas. Sin embargo el motor de su lengua seguía funcionando "Podrían sus pociones de amor y sus pócimas hacerlo mejor, Profesor?"

Ella pudo escuchar a Sirius reírse por lo bajo. Snape la miró de modo funesto, y Tonks le respondió con una mirada similar. Entonces, Molly intervino.

"Realmente creo que es suficiente por el momento, gracias, Tonks. Antes de realizar la votación, escucharemos a Bill".

OoOoOoO

Por mucho que ella quisiera escuchar cómo Bill demostraba sus valores para poder integrarse a la Orden, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Snape había sido claramente ofensivo y como ella no se había amilanado, quizás los demás tomarían más en cuenta la opinión de Snape. El tenía mucha más experiencia con los magos oscuros.

O quizás no? Tonks pensó por un momento que quizás él no tuviera tanta experiencia. Después de todo, ni su hogar ni su familia habían sido atacados? Acaso él estuvo cerca de ser mordido por un hombrelobo, mejor conocido como Fenrir?

Tonks miró al otro lado de la mesa y notó que Remus la estaba observando. Ella le asintió educadamente. El la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos. Algo sobre ese brillo la hizo moverse en su asiento. Hizo que sus pies se enfriaran hasta que ella desvió la mirada. Que extraño, ella no pensaba que él fuera muy guapo.

Wao! Bill se veía tan seguro mientras hablaba. Tonks empezó a juguetear con sus dedos debajo de la mesa como una niña esperando por su postre. Cuanto antes hicieran la votación, más pronto sabría si había sido aceptada o si no, tendría que subir a su habitación para empacar sus cosas, volver a casa de su madre y sentarse nuevamente en aquel escritorio a revisar esos expedientes de Azkaban para Kingsley.

Vio a Bill realizando un Patronus por petición de McGonagal (su patronus, una rana-toro, se acercó hasta Kingsley y le dijo que su sombrero estaba torcido) y unos poco minutos después, Bill se sentó. Molly le pidio a él que se levantara de nuevo y a Tonks que se colocara al lado de él. Tonks mordió sus labios. El momento había llegado!

Sirius cruzó los de dedos debajo de la mesa.

"Vamos a realizar la votación de Tonks en primer lugar. Arthur?"

"Si"

Tonks sonrió y lo miró agradecida.

"Hestia?"

"Si"

"Remus?"

"Si"

"Severus?"

"No"

Tonks frunció el ceño.

Después de recibir los "sí" de Sirius, McGonagall y Kingsley, Tonks fue oficialmente integrada a la Orden del Fénix. Bill obtuvo el mismo resultado, inclusive con la misma negativa de Snape.

"Bueno, ahora que tenemos dos nuevos miembros, ¿por qué no continuamos con la reunión mientras cenamos?" sugirió Molly, dirigiéndose hacia la olla que contenía el pollo asado que había estado torturando y tentando la nariz de Tonks durante todo el interrogatorio de Bill.

Sirius se puso de pie. "Y podemos ir haciendo un brindis con whisky de fuego por nuestros nuevos miembros. Propongo que Bill y Tonks envíen sus patronus a Dumbledore informándole las buenas noticias!"

Tonks sonrió mientras Sirius se sentaba. Tonks y Bill se miraron y asintieron el uno al otro. Ambos se levantaron y tomaron sus varitas. La rana-toro y el huron bailaron (o más bien saltaron) uno al lado del otro y volaron hacia la ventana, despareciendo a través de la noche. Todos aplaudieron. Snape se disculpó porque no asistiría a la reunión.

"Realmente necesito volver al colegio para la despedida de los alumnos" murmuró Snape al salir. Sirius hizo un guiño de complicidad a Tonks, mientras esta tomaba asiento.

Ahora Snape no importaba. Ella ya era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y nada podría cambiar eso.

Una vez que los vasos de whisky de fuego fueron repartidos, Sirius alzó el suyo.

"Por Tonks y Bill!"

"Salud!" dijeron todos, tintineando los vasos unos con otros.

"Bienvenidos a la Orden del Fénix"

OoOoOoO

Más tarde, después de la cena, del postre, del café y de unas bebidas, y de su primera reunión oficial en la Orden donde se discutió el regreso de Voldemort y sus posibles movimientos, Tonks se sintió abrumadoramente cansada. Los Weasley, McGonagall, Kingsley y Hestia se habían ido después del postre. Ahora solo quedaban Sirius, Remus y Tonks sentados en la mesa. Estaban tomando cerveza de mantequilla y conversando de varias cosas como si se conocieran desde hace muchos años.

"Oh Lunático" dijo Sirius "Antes que lo olvide, me parece que hay un boggart debajo de la cama de Regulus. Eres mejor para esas cosas que yo, puedes chequearlo mañana?"

"No hay problema" contestó Remus. Tonks se sintió confundida.

"Por qué lo llamas Lunático?" preguntó. Remus y Sirius se miraron.

"Era mi apodo en el colegio" contestó Remus. Tonks asintió.

"Mi apodo era Canuto" dijo Sirius.

"Puedo entender Canuto pero no entiendo… por qué Lunático?" preguntó Tonks bastante curiosa.

El semblante de Remus cambió de nuevo, era la misma expresión que más temprano había visto Tonks cuando le preguntó la causa de sus cicatrices. Tonks supo que esto iba a provocar situaciones incómodas.

"Lo siento Remus" Tonks suspiró "Tal vez deba irme a descansar".

Remus asintió, parecía casi aliviado por la idea. Sirius miró de una manera extraña a Remus, luego miró a Tonks y asintió. "Buenas noches entonces"

Tonks asintió. "Buenas noches para los dos."

Tonks salió de la cocina, pero antes de comenzar a subir, escuchó algo en la conversación que ahora tenía Sirius con Remus que la hizo devolverse sobre sí.

"Cuando vas a decirle?" preguntó Sirius. Tonks se congeló.

"Es que no es su problema en este momento. Ella solo lleva una noche como miembro de la Orden", respondió Remus.

"Respuesta equivocada. Todo el mundo lo sabe y a nadie le importa un bledo", dijo Sirius. "Sólo dile! Ella lo va a averiguar de todas formas".

"Pero es más complicado con ella!" Dijo Remus.

"Eso es mentira, Lunatico, y lo sabes muy bien. Siempre tienes la misma excusa con todos " dijo Sirius, su voz era un poco más aguda de lo habitual.

"Es más serio esta vez. Esto va más allá de simplemente decirle, Sirius. Hay algo más en este secreto cuando se trata de Tonks. Yo sólo .... Después de aquella noche… y nuestra historia, ¿cómo puedo decirle que soy un hombrelobo? "

El cerebro de Tonks estaba a punto de explotar. Era demasiada información para una sola frase. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de 'nuestra historia'? Ella nunca había estado con él antes! Habrá querido decir "nuestra" por algo que pasó entre él y Sirius? Tenía que ser eso.

Y… Un hombrelobo? Era a lo que más le temía Tonks, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Había un hombrelobo en la casa, y dormía a sólo unas pocas puertas de ella! Un hombrelobo que había estado coqueteando con ella ese día! Tonks estaba mareada y sintió pesada su cabeza. Todo a su alrededor se volvía brumoso. Finalmente cayó al piso con un ruido sordo después de varios segundos. Vio varias imágenes difusas de la cara de Remus, llena de cicatrices, diciendo la palabra "hombrelobo" una y otra vez. Esta fue la última cosa que Tonks vio antes de que todo se oscureciera.

* * *

Aparecí!! Casualmente en noche de Luna Llena..

Disculpen la demora mis queridas lectoras.. Wao!! es que este capitulo me costó un poquitín. La cosa se me complicó con algunas frases y oraciones. Pero lo logré!

También ha sido porque siempre reviso una y otra vez para que se lea bien. Eso es culpa de mi Profesora de Taller de Redacción cuando estudié en la Universidad.. jejeje.. ella decía que en general tenemos la manía de escribir cómo hablamos.. y debemos escribir pensando que otros lo van a leer.. así que bueno.. disculpen la demora pero no quiero que lean cosas raras.. :P .. ..

_Hey!! ¿¿acaso no deliraron con esas miradas y guiños de Remus?? Uff!! Y no dejen atrás a Sirius!! _

_Besos a todas y gracias por sus reviews.. no dejen de escribirme.. :P_


	5. Comenzar de nuevo

**Capitulo 5.- Comenzar de nuevo**

Tonks despertó cerca del mediodía del día siguiente, en su cama en la pequeña habitación del Nro. 12 de Grimmauld Place. La habitación estaba oscura, alguien había cerrado las cortinas. ¿Quién la habia traído hasta aquí? Sirius? Tonks se sentó, esperando un gran dolor de cabeza. Pero nada. Tonks se preguntaba por qué no se sentía al menos un poco adolorida.

Luego recordó la noche anterior. Su inducción en la Orden, el hombre con las cicatrices en la cara, el ligero coqueteo que tuvo con él, y luego cómo se enteró de que en realidad él era un hombre lobo. Tonks de repente sintió un gran nudo en la garganta cuando pensó en eso. Había una peligrosa criatura que acechaba en la casa ahora mismo. El era uno de ELLOS.

Sin embargo, él parecía diferente. Remus Lupin no parecía el tipo perverso, tal como Fenrir Greyback en su forma humana. Más bien parecía tierno, gentil y un poco silencioso. Había votado "Sí" por ella y por Bill para que fueran alistados en la Orden del Fénix, por lo que él no estaba allí en una misión secreta para acabar con ella o por cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez, había llegado el momento de dejar de lado su miedo de la infancia.

Después de todo, era amigo de Sirius. Los hombrelobos no suelen tener amigos, no era así? Sin embargo, Tonks tuvo un nuevo pensamiento. Sirius había sido "culpado" de ser un asesino en masas, aun cuando era inocente, él no había hecho demasiado en hacer cambiar de esta idea al Wizengamot, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si Remus era un espía de la comunidad de los hombrelobos que había ido en su caza porque ella se las había arreglado para escapar de Greyback?

Antes de continuar sumergida en sus pensamientos, Tonks decidió vestirse e ir a desayunar, o más bien, ir a almorzar ..., ya que era mediodía. No quería preocuparse por caer en otro coma durante la tarde. Se quitó la manta que la acobijaba, que seguramente se la había puesto quien la había traído a su habitación y entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba la incómoda ropa de anoche. Suspiró y luego se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada (tenía la sensación de que iba a tener que mantener vigilada esa puerta de ahora en adelante). Escogió una camisa negra y una falda campesina de color verde lima que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Se colocó una gargantilla púrpura y luego decidió rizarse el cabello y combinarlo con el color de su falda. También alargó su cabello un poco más, porque aun lo tenía corto. Ahora lucía como un poodle color verde lima.

Satisfecha con lo que vio, Tonks se dispuso a bajar a la cocina. Al abandonar su habitación, se encaminó por el pasillo hacia la escalera. Pero antes de llegar al final, ella escuchó un ruido desde el interior de la primera puerta a la derecha. Haciendo caso omiso de la señal que decía "No entrar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black" Tonks abrió la puerta con cautela. ¿Sirius no había mencionado anoche algo sobre un boggart en esta habitación? Tal vez ella podría deshacerse de él como una forma de 'agradecimiento' por ayudarla a subir después de lo de anoche.

Se aseguró de que tenía su varita mágica, retrocedió un poco y realizó el hechizo para sacar al boggart de la vieja cama. Ella empezó a repasar lo que le habían enseñado sobre los boggarts. Estaba consciente de lo que iba a aparecer delante de ella, por lo que mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y empezó a pensar en algo gracioso para poder luchar contra el Boggart. Deseando poder acabar con él con una o dos sacudidas de su varita mágica, hecha de palo de rosa (con fibra de corazón de dragón).

Sus ojos se enfocaron preparándose para enfrentar al boggart, sin notar que alguien había aparecido detrás de ella en la puerta, observándola con curiosidad e interés.

De debajo de la cama surgió lo que parecía un hombre. Un poco desaliñado, con cicatrices, nada que diera mucho miedo...

... sin embargo, con un crack, el hombre se encorvó y aulló, transformándose rápidamente en un lobo, mostrándole sus dientes afilados y luego gruñéndole. Ella comenzó a agitar su varita, al ver aquellos mismos ojos de hace dieciséis años. Haciendo una inspiración profunda, apuntó y ondeó su varita mágica hacia el lobo que estaba ante ella.

"Riddikulus!" gritó.

El lobo de repente se redujo hasta parecer un Chihuahua. Tonks se obligó a sí misma a reír mientras volvía a agitar la varita.

"Riddikulus!"

Esta vez, el Chihuahua vestía un Tutu, tratando, sin mucho éxito, mantener el equilibrio en la parte superior de una pelota.

"Riddikulus!"

El boggart totalmente confundido y sin poder continuar con la humillación, de repente desapareció en una pequeña explosión. Tonks dejó de reir tan pronto como esto sucedió, y después de un momento, entendió que el lobo ya no estaba. Tonks suspiró con satisfacción.

"Ahí tienes lo tuyo..., hombrelobo!" Ahora sí rió fuerte. Inmediatamente y sintiéndose muy satisfecha con ella misma, se volvió hacia la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con Remus. Su mirada era mitad vergüenza y mitad ofendido, y ella pudo notar el esfuerzo desesperado de ocultar ambas expresiones. Tonks sintió que su rostro se volvía de un fuerte color rojo. No había sido buena idea haber dicho lo que dijo y mucho menos con un hombrelobo detrás de ella.

"Había venido para saber cómo estabas" dijo Remus. "Yo ... yo… fui el que te llevó hasta tu habitación después de haberte encontrado desmayada en las escaleras".

Tonks lo miró fijamente, completamente humillada y se le perdieron todas las palabras. Remus la estaba analizando como si leyera un libro. El ni siquiera necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien ... la mirada en su cara lo decía todo.

"Rem ... yo, uh ... Sr Lupin ... er ... " tartamudeó Tonks, no conseguía las palabras adecuada que le ayudaran en esta incómoda situación. Nada ayudaba. Todo lo que intentara hacer o decir iba a ser peor.

Remus miró sus zapatos y tomó un momento para tragar. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Tonks mordió sus labios. "Sirius no fue, si eso es lo que quieres decir".

Remus sacudió su cabeza, negándose a mirarla a los ojos. "Por supuesto que no. Yo… iba de camino a tomar una siesta ".

Remus salió rápidamente de la habitación, como si lo único que quisiera fuera alejarse de Tonks. Y ella nunca se había sentido tan sucia. La chispa que habían tenido el día de ayer se había apagadp, sólo porque sabía que su peores temores se encontraba dentro de él. Peor que eso. Su peor temor era él. Pero él no era malo!

Tonks ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar un momento y caminó rápidamente por el pasillo detrás de él. "¡Espera! Espera un momento! "

Remus fue a cerrar su puerta, pero Tonks lo detuvo interponiendo su cuerpo en el umbral de la puerta. Remus la miró, claramente herido.

"Tu boggart es un hombrelobo. ¿Por qué no estás huyendo? "Le preguntó suavemente.

"Porque ya no tengo seis años! Francamente estoy sorprendida de que el boggart lo refleje todavía! " protestó Tonks. "¿Podemos hablar? Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero sabiendo que ahora seremos compañeros, creo que debemos estar en las buenas, ¿verdad? " Tonks se dio cuenta en ese momento de que estaba dentro de la habitación de un hombrelobo. Y no sintió miedo. Bueno, en realidad tenía miedo de seguir haciendo ella sola un desastre.

"¿Puede esperar?" Preguntó Remus. "Me levanté muy temprano."

"¡No!" Dijo Tonks. "Si conoces a mi madre y sabes cómo es ella de tenaz, debes saber que me parezco en eso a ella y que no vas a ganar!" Tonks habló rápidamente, algo que a menudo hacía cuando ella luchaba por la atención de alguien, y con un poco de miedo al mismo tiempo.

Remus la miró fijamente y luego asintió. Cautelosamente Tonks cerró la puerta detrás de ella y tomó asiento en la pequeña y ruidosa cama. Remus se mantuvo de pie.

"Mira, la única razón por la cual tengo miedo de... de los hombres lobos es porque cuando yo tenía seis años, fui casi atacada por uno. Mi loca tía envió a sus "amigos" a mi casa para matarnos a todos, y enviaron a Fenrir Greyback en su forma de lobo tras de mí. Si no fuera por Ojo-Loco, hubiera muerto o sería como tu".

"Así como yo?" preguntó Remus, había sonado como si la frase hubiera sido la frase más repugnante, como si le hubiera dicho 'Pequeño Sangresucia".

Tonks se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Ella necesitaba este golpe para poner a funcionar su cerebro de nuevo. "Yo ... yo no soy buena al hacer generalizaciones, sabes. Creo que se puede ser un buen hombrelobo "

Ella jugó nerviosamente con su pulgar y miró a Remus. "Mira, soy una torpe muy terrible y no lo soy mucho mejor con mis palabras. ¿Podemos… empezar de nuevo ...? Y ser amigos? " Tonks se puso en pie y le ofreció su mano. El la miró a los ojos, y ella sintió escalofríos en sus pies de nuevo.

"Por favor, di algo", rogó Tonks. Remus asintió.

"Me disculpo también. Supongo que para ser un hombre de treinta y cinco años de edad, no soy muy maduro, verdad? " Preguntó Remus. Tonks le miró extrañamente.

"Sin disculpas"

"Creo que te debo una. Quiero decir, soy un adulto y todavía actúo como un bebé. Acerca de la licantropía, quiero decir, "dijo Remus. Tonks no bajo su mano y la mantuvo en espera de la de él.

"Es un tema muy delicado. ¿Quién no actuaría como un niño acerca de tal cosa? " estuvo de acuerdo Tonks.

"Fenrir Greyback", respondió Remus. "Él disfruta de su 'talento' ".

Tonks mordió su labio y esperó brevemente para volver a hablar. "Bueno, creo que eso sólo demuestra que eres un mejor hombre", respondió. Remus la miró y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Para ser feliz con algo así como ser un hombrelobo ... es extraño. Sólo demuestra que estás más cuerdo de lo que dices ser! " contestó Tonks.

Remus asintió y sonrió. "Supongo que tienes razón".

"Así que, amigos?" propuso Tonks, conteniendo el aliento.

Remus finalmente agarró su mano y la sacudió. "Esperemos que, más que eso."

Tonks se echó hacia atrás mientras Remus daba un paso hacia adelante. "¿Perdón?"

Remus se rió por su mala interpretación.

"Quiero decir, sabiendo que ahora ambos somos miembros de la Orden, tenemos que ser mas cercanos para poder cuidar el uno del otro cuando sea necesario, ¿sabes? Tiene que haber algún tipo de beneficio, o si no todo se nos pondrá en contra, ¿entiendes? "

Tonks asintió con impaciencia. "Lo entiendo" Sin duda se sentía un poco mejor de que las pequeñas tensiones entre ellos se hubieran superado.

Remus suspiró e hizo una pausa. "Lo siento si no parezco la persona más sociable. Soy lo que suelen llamar ... eh ... literalmente, un lobo solitario ".

Tonks asintió mientras regresaba a la puerta. "Creo que lo puedo entender mejor cuando consiga algo para comer. Tengo hambre ".

"Oh, nympha-"

"-Tonks!" Dijo Tonks, girándose con una mueca de disgusto en su cara. "Sólo Tonks, si no te importa. Mi madre me nombró de ese modo producto de los celos y del odio"

"Lo siento, Tonks", dijo Remus.

"Sí?" Preguntó Tonks.

"Acerca de esa noche ... cuando Fenrir Greyback casi te atacó ..."

Tonks mordió su labio y asintió con cautela. Remus pensó un momento. El recuerdo parecía tan doloroso para ella como lo era para él.

"Eso parece más bien traumático. Puedo comprender de donde viene lo del boggart ", dijo Remus rápidamente.

Tonks sonrió ligeramente. "Gracias." Y ella cerró la puerta.

Remus se acostó suavemene sobre su cama y se quedó viendo fijamente el techo, cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. No, tal vez sería mejor si ella no se enteraba de que no había sido Fenrir Greyback quien casi la ataca aquella noche ...

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Me siento mal contigo" murmuró Tonks mientras ella, Remus y Sirius estaban sentados en la ahora tranquila mesa de la cocina, comiendo avena en la cena. "Has estado solo hasta que llegamos, comiendo esta cosa sin sabor".

Sirius se levantó pretendiendo parecer ofendido. "Hey! esta es una receta de la familia Black!" increpó él. Tonks se rió.

"Así que venimos aquí para hacerle compañía, y nos da de comer veneno!" señaló Remus. Tonks se rió y echó un vistazo a su primo. Había pasado sólo un día, y ella ya se sentía como si esta fuera su familia.

Afuera ya estaba oscureciendo y el día había transcurrido sin incidentes mientras Remus no había estado. Tonks no podía contener esa sensación de frío en los pies cada vez que él se encontraba cerca. Fue un poco incómodo cuando él la encontró en el viejo estudio de Orion Black mientras ella curioseaba algunos libros y luego ella se tropezó con sus propios pies. Parecía que Remus había olvidado lo del boggart de esa mañana. Tonks no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. En realidad parecía muy maduro para su edad.

"Bueno, como no me puedo pasear por el callejón Diagon y traer un asado, o si?" Sirius preguntó. Tonks puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un trago de su whisky de fuego.

"Necesitamos algo de música en esta sala", se quejó.

"Lo siento, los Black no creemos en la música. Es demasiado optimista, hace que las personas se sientan felices, y va contra el Código de Honor de la Familia Black! "dijo Sirius, el alcohol hizo que el tono de su voz sonara aún más sarcástico.

Remus levantó su copa fingiendo un brindis. "Eso es tan cierto como esa norma sobre cortar las cabezas de los Elfos en esta Casa después de que pierden su utilidad a causa de la vejez!"

Tonks encogió sus hombros.

"Volvamos a la música", dijo, rápidamente, ondeando su varita mágica, convocándola con un encanto musical. Era una canción de su banda favorita, The Weird Sisters. Remus hizo una mueca de disgusto y cubrió sus orejas.

"¿Qué es esto?" le preguntó, riéndose.

"The Hippogriff Hop!" Gritó Tonks. La reacción de Sirius fue diferente a la de Remus. Él se levantó rápidamente y corrió alrededor de la mesa, tomando a Tonks y pretendiendo bailar con ella, los dos se rieron, y se pisaron los pies el uno al otro.

Remus tomó su varita mágica y la ondeó una vez. Sustituyó 'The Hippogriff Hop' por una melodía de jazz que sonaba como que hubiera salido de una tienda sosa de los años cuarenta.

Tonks chasqueó su lengua. "Hablando de tortura!" se quejó. Remus estiró sus manos en forma de rendición.

"Vamos a resolver esto de manera humanitaria", intervino Sirius.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. "Hablando de hipocresías…"

"Escucharemos una de las canciones de Tonks y luego escuchamos una de las tuyas Lunático, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Sirius, haciendo caso omiso de la observación de Remus. Tonks asintió y agitó su varita mágica, haciendo que volviera a escucharse The Hippogriff Hop. Remus volteó sus ojos con escepticismo, hasta que Tonks agarró sus manos invitándolo a bailar. Sirius casi lo empujó directo a los brazos de Tonks. Obviamente por mayoría, Remus no tuvo más remedio que dejar que Tonks le guiara alrededor de la sala. Era como si la incómoda conversación de hace unas horas no hubiera sucedido nunca.

Remus rápidamente perdió el aliento ante lo acelerado del baile, mientras el mundo parecía dar vueltas. Tonks se reía incontrolablemente mientras Remus trataba de mantener el paso de ella. Aun cuando no podía pero sonreía. Tonks evidentemente tenía bastante carácter. Antes de que él se diera cuenta, la canción había terminado. Tonks rió mientras se hundía en su asiento. "Entonces, ¿qué te ha parecido, Remus?"

Remus estaba intentando recuperar su aliento antes de poder volver a hablar. "Te lo diré tan pronto como mi corazón comience a palpitar normalmente otra vez". Tonks puso los ojos en blanco, y Sirius se rió mientras tomaba una copa de firewhiskey.

"Siempre tan dramatico como una bruja", se burló Sirius. Remus sonrió de un modo pícaro después de unos momentos.

"Hemos escuchado tu música, ahora, escucharás la mía", dijo Remus, agitando su varita mágica. Una lenta y suave melodía de jazz llenó la pequeña habitación. Tonks fingió dormirse en su silla, exagerando un ronquido. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que Remus había caminado hacia ella, extendiéndole su mano.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó.

"Ahora tienes que bailar conmigo", insistió.

Tonks protestó. "¿Cómo se puede bailar una canción como esta?" Preguntó Tonks.

"Voy a mostrarte", se ofreció Remus. Tonks tomó su mano y se levantó. Ella volvió a sentir los escalofríos en sus pies cuando Remus puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Tonks miró a sus pies y trató de imitar los pasos de él. Ella pisó a Remus varias veces hasta que ella sintió el dedo de Remus en su mentón haciendo que ascendiera su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de él. Ahí estaba el escalofrío una vez más.

"Es más fácil si no miras a tus pies", murmuró Remus.

"Es imposible", Tonks se dio por vencida.

Remus sacudió la cabeza. "Manten tus ojos arriba y deja que te guíe", dijo.

Para sorpresa de Tonks, no volvió a pisar a Remus. Este trató de hacerla girar, pero ella golpeó su rodilla en la silla que ella había estado sentada.

"Ow!" Tonks se quejó. "Sabía que no era una buena idea".

Remus la tomó por la cintura de nuevo. "No, no, está bien, continuemos hasta que la canción termine".

Ninguno de los dos notó que Sirius sonrió de manera picarona y salió en silencio de la habitación.

* * *

Mis queridísimas SisaLupin, Shelfu, MJLupin27, losi-ram, gabiki18 y mi estimada Sadie_Lovegood:

Espero hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo. Seguro creyeron que me había olvidado de ustedes y de nuestro querido Remus.. PUES NO!! Aquí estoy de nuevo.

En realidad estuve "secuestrada" voluntariamente por la saga de Crepúsculo.. y ahora comparto mi amor por Remus con Edward.. es difícil la situación algunas veces .. jaja .. ;P

Nuestra gran amiga Sadie_Lovegood ya ha finalizado el fanfiction The Lone Wolf. Son 39 capítulos, así que tengo bastante todavía por hacer y ustedes por leer..( espero que Edward me deje dedicarle más tiempo a Remus.. jaja). Quisiera volver a felicitar a Sadie por este hermoso fanfiction y darle mil gracias por dedicarle el tiempo (que sé lo difícil que resulta) para escribirlo y compartirlo con nosotras.

Y a mi nueva lectora: gchiki Lupin 'Bienvenida al Club del Lobo Solitario' :P

Bueno será entonces hasta el próximo capítulo!!!


	6. El retorno de OjoLoco

Deseándoles un FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN adelantado.. aquí les entrego un regalito..

**Capitulo 6.- El regreso de Ojo-Loco**

Julio inició caluroso, no sólo en términos de temperatura, sino también porque Tonks se encontró totalmente inmersa en el mundo de la Orden del Fénix. Cada día que pasaba y en cada reunión que se hacía (que era celebrada tres veces a la semana, siempre en la cocina de Sirius) Tonks anhelaba el regreso de Ojo-loco. Había sido como un segundo padre para ella desde que la rescató de Fenrir Greyback. Él fue quien la entrenó durante su formación como Auror. Dado que él no tenía familia propia a veces Tonks tenia la sensación, aunque él nunca lo demostraba, de que él la veía como una hija.

Sin embargo, para la primera semana de julio, aún no había vuelto. Aunque Dumbledore venía a muchas de las reuniones, no era lo mismo. Las reuniones, para desilusión de Tonks, eran tan malas como cuando pasaba horas frente a un escritorio en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Normalmente empezaban con los informes de los que habían estado de guardia durante la semana en sus áreas asignadas (se le permitía unos quince minutos a cada uno para exponer su respectivo informe). Luego, se discutían todas las noticias sobre los posibles avistamientos de Mortifagos o de Voldemort. Sin embargo, extrañamente, ninguno de los informes eran determinantes, por lo que las reuniones tendían a parecer unas sesiones de reflexión más que de debates reales. Él podría esconderse en cualquier lugar. La mayor parte del tiempo, Tonks se mantenía sentada y en silencio, mientras los demás miembros conversaban y discutían sobre lo que habían hecho.

Tonks empezó a sentir el mismo desgano en Sirius. Aunque a diferencia de él, ella sí podía salir al exterior, rara vez lo hacía. Aun si fuera por pereza, prefería quedarse con él ayudándole con el mantenimiento y el orden de la casa. Tonks se dio cuenta de que en las reuniones Sirius solo se limitaba a hablar lo necesario, parecía que en la Orden le daban el mismo valor que a ella: sin comparación. Ella hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder salir en una misión. No sonaban tan mal. Una de ellas era hacer guardia en la casa de los tíos de Harry Potter. Otra era en Hogsmeade y otra en el Departamento de Misterios dentro del Ministerio. Sin embargo, su deseo aun no era concedido. Por lo general, si su nombre se proponía para una guardia en cualquiera de los puntos, Snape se encargaba de recordar a los demás que era todavía una novata, y la idea era rápidamente desechada.

Una noche, después de una reunión, luego de haber sido rechazada una vez más para realizar una guardia en Hogsmeade y habérsela asignado a Dedalus Diggle, Tonks no pudo soportarlo más. Se acercó a Remus una vez que todos se habían ido. Dumbledore había decidido quedarse un rato más. Sirius estaba en su habitación con Buckbeak. Tonks caminó hacia la cocina junto a Remus.

"No he sido de ninguna utilidad a la Orden! ¿Por qué me incluyeron en la Orden si solo debo sentarme aquí y escuchar a Emmeline Vance hablar de su semana en el maldito Ministerio?" Dijo Tonks.

Remus parecía divertido viendo cómo discutía Tonks consigo misma. Se inclinó contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, viéndola deliberar.

"Yo soy un Auror! Yo podría acabar con un montón de mortífagos y mandarlos al olvido! "Tonks tragó. "Pero ese maldito profesor Snape! No es de extrañar que no tenga una novia! ¿Quién querría ver a ese escuálido simplón y grasoso imbécil desnudo en la cama? Mis ojos se quedarían ciegos!"

Remus resolpló, tratando de contener una risa. "El hombre es bruto, lo sé. Pero él está de nuestro lado. Dumbledore lo jura cada vez que alguien tiene una duda, y sucede con frecuencia"

Tonks suspiró y asintió. "Puedo ver por qué!"

Remus se calmó, respiró hondo. "¿Quieres que hable con Dumbledore acerca de esto?"

Tonks se detuvo en seco, miró a Remus (volvía a sentir los pies fríos. Sí, después de dos semanas, la sensación continuaba cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación) y arqueó una ceja.

"Sin Snape?"

"Sólo nosotros tres si lo deseas. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Bill ya realizó su primera guardia, tu deberías hacer alguna pronto".

"Y ninguno hacen la guardia solo! A todos les toca hacer guardia en pareja! "Tonks subrayó.

Remus asintió. Entonces Dumbledore apareció en la habitación.

"Debo decir, Molly Weasley que me encantó tu tarta de limón de esta noche. Espléndida comida ", dijo de manera satisfactoria, frotando su estómago. Tonks hizo un ademán a Remus, quien dio un paso adelante.

"Señor-"

"Supongo que la Señorita Tonks quiere saber si va a entrar en servicio activo pronto. Se ha sentado tan tranquila y con tanta paciencia estas últimas dos semanas, "dijo Dumbledore. Remus y Tonks sorprendidos intercambiaron miradas. Dumbledore había leído sus mentes o qué?

"Cada vez que intento ofrecerme para realizar alguna guardia, Snape se opone abiertamente" Tonks habló más para sí misma.

Dumbledore asintió. "Sí, sé que lo hace pero él sólo está preocupado por el bienestar de la Orden. Pero él tiende a exagerar un poco a veces. Sospecho que es porque usted no fue exactamente la mejor de sus estudiantes en cuanto a su comportamiento", dijo mirándola por encima de sus lentes en forma de media luna. Tonks se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Culpable de los cargos, señor", confesó Tonks.

"Pero señor, si sólo se le diera una oportunidad", Remus argumentó. "Tal vez un poco de experiencia podría ayudarla en el futuro"

Dumbledore asintió. "No hay necesidad de ser su abogado, Remus. Estoy seguro de que la Srta Tonks puede hablar por sí misma. Sin embargo, no veo la necesidad para ella hablar en absoluto, ya que tengo la intención de colocarla al frente del Nº 4 de Privet Drive a partir de mañana en la tarde usando la Capa de Invisibilidad de Ojo-Loco, hasta el final de la semana ".

Tonks no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Finalmente tendría la oportunidad de demostrar su experiencia!

"Y, Remus, estoy seguro de que estarás encantado de ser su pareja? Ni siquiera Kingsley hace la guardia solo, sobre todo en estos días", sugirió Dumbledore. Remus sonrió.

"Si señor", respondió Remus. Tonks sonrió ampliamente. Su cabello cambió a un vívido tono de color rosa. Dumbledore le sonrió cálidamente.

"Siempre me gusta cuando usas ese color" dijo. "Pero te luce mejor cuando usas el cabello más corto. Cuando lo tienes de ese largo, se ve mejor en azul cielo. "

Tonks acortó su cabello, y Dumbledore asintió en modo de aprobación. "Así está mejor".

Tonks difícilmente podía contenerse. Su primera misión! Y sería mañana por la noche!

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la puerta. "Ahora, me retiro hasta la próxima reunión, donde esperamos un informe completo de ustedes dos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto", Tonks y Remus respondieron al unísono.

Dumbledore les guiñó un ojo. "¡Que se diviertan!" Y con esa última despedida, desapareció.

Tonks finalmente se permitió lanzar un emocionado chillido. Era como si hubiera estado escondido dentro de ella, y si no era puesto en libertad, podía hacerla explotar! Finalmente, una aventura! Y qué podía ser mejor que realizarlo con alguien que ella conocía. Mirando a Remus, Tonks suspiró. Remus cuidaría bien de ella, estaba segura.

Sin pausa para decir buenas noches a su nuevo socio, Tonks subió apresuradamente a su habitación para preparar sus cosas.

OoOoOoOoO

Tonks durmió una hora en toda la noche. Y realmente, ¿quién podría culparla?

Se levantó en la madrugada y se aseguró de que había embalado suficiente. Tenía cinco días de servicio por delante. Ella había puesto unos cuantos conjuntos de ropa, un cepillo, un espejo de mano que había encontrado en la habitación de Sirius (quien no le importó que ella lo tomara), y algunas otras cosas que podría necesitar. Un pequeño Sneakoscope, sólo por si acaso, y su escoba una Cometa Sesenta y Dos, en el caso de una rápida escapada. Quedó un poco conmocionada al saber que Remus no tenía una escoba.

"Bueno, soy bastante pobre, de modo que ¿cómo podría pagar una?" Preguntó Remus.

"Pero la manejas bien?" Tonks preguntó de nuevo. Remus sacudió la cabeza. Ambos iban camino a la cocina, para prepararse el desayuno. Su guardia no iniciaba hasta la noche, por lo que tenían un día entero por delante. Sirius estaba durmiendo, seguro sería hasta tarde.

"Mis reflejos no son lo que solían ser, por supuesto. Pero puedo valerme bien sobre una escoba si tuviera que escapar de un mortifago renegado", confirmó Remus. Tonks asintió.

"¿Y qué pasaría si necesitáramos hacerlo? Quiero decir, si tenemos que huir? " Preguntó Tonks, acariciando su vieja, pero aun fiable escoba.

"Siempre está la opción de la Aparición, Dora," dijo Remus.

Tonks apretó la mandíbula. "No me llames Nymphadora!" le reclamó. "¿Cuántas veces debo…?"

"No te llamé Nymphadora. Te dije Dora!" dijo Remus, riéndose de su pequeña broma. Tonks no parecía divertida.

"Sólo a mi padre se le escapa llamarme así", advirtió Tonks.

"¿Por qué? Creo que es dulce ", dijo Remus. Tonks bufó.

"Una vez más, te digo, sólo mi padre puede llamarme Dora!" Dijo Tonks, haciendo un movimiento con su varita mágica y diciendo, "Ahora tengo que hacerte una maldición!"

Remus sacó su varita mágica, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento para protegerse, Tonks gritó "_Rancido papillae_!"

Remus no sintió nada que lo golpeara. Tonks esperó ansiosa, esperando ver si su conjuro había resultado. Remus ciertamente nunca había oído antes ese conjuro.

De repente, un terrible sabor empezó a llenar su boca. Era como carne podrida mezclada con calcetines viejos, y era intenso, agrio, desagradable. Remus hizo un gruñido. Tonks se rió y bajó su varita. Remus buscó un vaso con agua. Pero el agua que cayó en su garganta sabía como la leche rancia. Hizo un gruñido de disgusto y señaló frenéticamente su boca.

"Un pequeño invento mío", dijo Tonks con orgullo. "Lo cree en mi sexto año. El hechizo Boca-Repugnante! " Remus volteó sus ojos. Tonks arqueó una ceja. "Ahora, ¿cuál es mi nombre?"

Remus quedó en silencio. No podía hablar. Apuntó a su boca. Tonks movió su varita mágica, y deshizo la maldición. Remus sintió que en su boca ya no tenía nada, y en realidad fue un alivio. "Gracias", dijo. "Tonks".

Tonks asintió y Remus suspiró.

"Sabes, tendré que devolvértelo algún día", dijo. Tonks sacudió su cabeza.

"Claro que puedes", dijo Tonks. "Tengo otros".

"Oh muy bien", Remus se quejó con sarcasmo. El la miró por un momento con admiración. "Es poco inteligente tenerte cerca. Mis viejos amigos del colegio habrían utilizado muy bien ese hechizo".

Tonks suspiró. "Tu y Sirius?"

"Y otros más", dijo Remus. Tonks asintió.

El sonido de alguien apareciendo en el escalón superior del Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place sonó en toda la cocina. Tonks miró con extrañeza a Remus. "¿Quién podrá ser?"

"Invité a alguien a visitarnos", dijo Remus, y una sonrisa astuta se asomó en su rostro. "Pensé que te gustaría un momento a solas con…"

Pero Tonks ya estaba sonriendo radiante, escuchando el familiar sonido del paso desigual de una pierna falsa y el golpeteo de un bastón que se acercaba a la sala donde ellos se encontraban. Remus suspiró de manera satisfactoria.

Tonks pasó por un lado de Remus al salir de la sala, y por supuesto, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio a Ojo Loco Moody venir hacia ella, cargando un pequeño paquete en la mano. Él no sonrió, pero estaba complacido de ver a su vieja protegida corriendo hacia él, como cuando una hija corre a saludar a su padre después de un largo día de trabajo.

"Ojo-Loco!" Dijo Tonks, saltando en sus brazos. Ojo loco le permitió que lo abrazara pero solo por un instante, luego la soltó. Él entregó el paquete a Remus, quien lo examinó.

"Tu Tienda Invisible", confirmó. "Supongo que dormirás en las noches?"

"¿Huh?", Preguntó Tonks, mirando a Remus pidiéndole una explicación.

"Bueno, mientras uno de nosotros esté durmiendo, el otro estará de arriba a abajo en la calle", dijo Remus. Tonks asintió.

"Así que tu primera misión," dijo Ojo Loco. "Recuerda, Nymphadora, vigilancia constante!"

Tonks gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Remus se preguntó por qué sí se había molestado en corregirlo por haberla llamado "Dora", y no lo hizo con Ojo-loco cuando éste la llamó "Nymphadora".

"Esto puede ayudarte a formarte o acabarte como Auror en este mundo," continuo Ojo-Loco. Luego se dirigió a Remus. "Más te vale cuidar de ella y asegurarte de que no se meta en problemas!"

Remus rió entre dientes. "Voy a tener buen cuidado de ella, Alastor", se comprometió. Ojo-loco asintió.

"¿Tienen cerveza de mantequilla?", preguntó Ojo-loco. Remus le miró extrañamente.

"Aún no es mediodía!" Protestó.

"Intenta estar nueve meses metido en un baúl sin saber nada de lo que sucede a tu alrededor" replicó Ojo Loco. Tonks se dirigió a Remus.

"El tiene razón!" Dijo Tonks. Remus se dirigió a la cocina sin decir nada y sin entender la bebida de Ojo-loco. Tonks se dio cuenta de que Ojo-loco miraba fijamente a Remus mientras este se perdía en el pasillo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Tonks.

"Es irónico" Ojo Loco murmuró para sí mismo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es irónico? "Preguntó Tonks.

Ojo-Loco rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. "Nada. Nada que necesites saber ahora. "

"Vamos a la cocina, para ponernos al día", dijo Tonks, dirigiendo a Ojo-loco a la cocina (aunque era claro que Ojo Loco, sin duda, no necesitaba una guía).

"Así que, tu y Bill son los nuevos reclutas, ¿eh?" dijo Ojo-Loco cuando Remus le alcanzó su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

"Sí," dijo Tonks, tomándose una segunda taza de café. Estaba sentada junto a Ojo-loco. Remus se había sentado frente a Ojo-loco, y Tonks se dio cuenta de que por primera vez desde la reunión con Remus, sus pies no estaban fríos. ¿Tendría algo que ver que Ojo-loco estaba en la habitación? Sea lo que sea, a Tonks no le importaba eso ahora. Ojo loco estaba junto a ella, y su primera misión sería en sólo nueve horas.

* * *

Mis queridas y fieles lectoras, imagino que se rieron un poquito al igual que yo con lo que le hizo Tonks a nuestro querido Remus.. pobre hombre!! Y esto se va a ir poniendo mejor..


	7. Primera Hora

**CAPITULO 7.- Primera Hora**

Tonks pensó que el día se iba a pasar muy lentamente hasta iniciar su primera misión. Pero con la visita de Ojo-loco, todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Tonks estaba encantada de contar con su apoyo. Ojo-loco había comentado que no la tomó como su "protegida" en vano y por eso ella había logrado su entrada en la Orden con un voto unánime.

"Excepto por el voto de Snape" protestó Tonks.

"Ah, Severus. Él tampoco tendría el voto de Dumbledore en la Orden, por lo que me han contado" respondió Ojo Loco.

Ojo-Loco se retiró cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, y una hora antes del anochecer, Tonks y Remus se encaminaron a Privet Drive. Cuidando que los muggles que vivían en esta calle no los vieran, Remus levantó la Carpa Invisible en la parte superior del techo de la casa de Arabella Figg.

"Vamos a tener que Desilusionarnos cuando hagamos los cambios de turno", explicó Remus. "Ninguno de estos muggles les gustaria ver a alguien subir a un techo y, luego, desaparecer en el aire!"

Una vez que Remus levantó la carpa, éste se ofreció a hacer la guardia la primera hora, mientras que Tonks desempacaba. La tienda de campaña era más pequeña comparada con la que ella y su padre solían ir de camping, pero aún así tenía una pequeña cocina, un cuarto de baño con una pequeña ducha, una pequeña sala de estar, y una litera. Tonks se adueñó de la parte superior inmediatamente después de entrar en la tienda. Remus frunció el ceño, mostrándole que él también lo habría querido. Tonks alegremente le sacó la lengua y saltó hasta la cama.

"Vamos a hacer turnos de dos horas a lo largo del día y la noche", Remus le dio las instrucciones antes de salir a reconocer la cuadra de arriba a abajo. Había una pequeña ventana que daba al Nº 4, por donde Tonks podía observar con la esperanza de tener un vistazo del "niño que vivió".

Después de que Remus salió, Tonks decidió hacerse una taza de té. Remus había dicho que estaba en la bolsa de alimentos que habían traído, así que buscó dentro de ella para ver si lo conseguía.

La bolsa era bastante grande, y Tonks estaba algo sorprendida al darse cuenta de que Remus no había traído ningún té, ni siquiera tazas o jarras para té o café. La mayoría de los alimentos envasados que había eran diversos guisos y carne picada hechos por Molly, todos bajo Encantos de Calentamiento para que no se enfriaran. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el té?. Frustrada, Tonks dudó en molestar a Arabella Figg para pedirle algo de té. Ella tenía la opción de volver a Grimmauld Place usando la Aparición, pero el abandono de su puesto y de su pareja de guardias en su primera noche iba a verse muy mal, ¿y todo por una bolsa de té?

Tonks sacó una pequeña torta de frutas y luego consiguió algo que nunca había visto antes.

En un gran envase cerrado herméticamente había un especie de burbujeante líquido (no se sentía caliente, a pesar de que parecía hervir). Era de un azul medianoche. Tonks extrajo el envase descubriendo que había dos envases más con la misma sustancia extraña dentro de ellos. Por un lado de cada envase había un símbolo redondo . El símbolo del primer envase estaba cortado a la izquierda. En el otro el corte era menor, y el tercero era un círculo completo.

Los pies de Tonks se enfriaron rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que era la misma sensación cuando se encontraba cerca de Remus. Fue entonces que corrió de regreso a su cama, a buscar su diario que lo había escondido debajo de su almohada. Tonks pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta el final, buscando un pequeño calendario que contenía las fases de luna. Tonks contó los días hasta el final de la semana.

La luna llena sería el jueves. Faltaban solo tres días, justo en el medio de las guardias. Tonks tenía la sensación de que esta sustancia era la poción Matalobo.

Aunque obviamente él se había asegurado de traer suficiente poción anti-lobos y de tener cuidado de tomársela con el fin de no hacerle daño, y de que ella por fin había entendido que su temor a los hombre-lobos era infantil y de que Remus Lupin no era una mala persona, en su interior mantenía una lucha, y esto la hizo sentirse realmente angustiada. Ella estaba compartiendo una tienda con un hombre-lobo, alguien muy parecido a aquel que la persiguió hace dieciséis años atrás. Y esta vez, Ojo-loco no estaría para salvarla.

Tonks se sintió terriblemente enferma por un minuto. Ella no podía más. Salió rápidamente de la carpa y bajó por el techo de la casa de Arabella Figg, sin siquiera molestarse en "desilusionarse". Una pequeña niña la vio bajarse del techo, pero su padre, que estaba leyendo un periódico en su silla del jardín, no prestó atención al llanto de la niña.

La primera cosa que Tonks notó al entrar a la casa de Arabella fue el fuerte olor a coles. Luego notó un el enjambre de gatos que de repente salió a su paso. Tonks, aún en un estado de pánico, trató de pasar entre ellos. Uno de los gatos, de pelaje naranja pareció gustar de Tonks, y comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su túnica. Tonks se esforzó por ignorarlo.

"Señora Figg? " Llamó Tonks. "Señora Figg? ¿Está en casa?"

Tonks caminó hacia la cocina, en donde encontró a una viejecita sentada comiéndose medio panecillo de maíz. Había también un gato sentado en el otro extremo de la pequeña mesa, disfrutando de un pequeño plato de atún. Ella la miró y sonrió.

"No te conozco, eres de los nuevos miembros?" Preguntó.

Tonks asintió y ofreció su mano. "Tonks, Señora Figg. Me integré hace dos semanas junto con Bill Weasley ", se presentó rápidamente y con torpeza. La Señora Figg tomó suavemente su mano y la sacudió.

"¿Quieres un panecillo de maíz, querida?" preguntó la Señora Figg. Tonks sacudió su cabeza. Ella de repente había perdido el apetito y lo único que quería era un poco de té.

"¿Tiene usted algo de té?" preguntó Tonks.

"Te ves blanca como un fantasma, querida", dijo la Señora Figg. "Siéntate, me temo que lo que tengo es Earl Gray ".

"Está bien", dijo Tonks. "Gracias".

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Estás nerviosa por tu primera guardia en la Orden? " preguntó la Señora Figg, levantándose de su asiento para poner a hervir el agua para el té.

"No realmente. Remus está rondando la calle. Pero él se va a transformar esta semana, y estoy asustada! "Tonks lo soltó de una vez, sorprendiéndose por su propia franqueza.

La Señora Figg parecía un poco confundida. "Remus?"

"Lupin, el hombre-lobo," respondió rápidamente Tonks. La Señora Figg se quedó pensativa por un momento, como si estuviera buscando algún recuerdo reprimido en su memoria para traerlo al presente. Ella de repente tuvo su revelación y asintió.

"Oh sí. Hombre encantador, muy triste su situación", dijo la Señora Figg. "¿Tienes miedo de él? Pero él sabe cómo cuidarse, querida ".

Tonks sacudió su cabeza. "Eso no importa. Sé que no debo tener miedo, pero lo tengo, y no puedo evitarlo. El es un buen hombre, lo sé también. Y eso me hace sentir culpable ".

La señora Figg asintió. "¿Entonces por qué tanto miedo? ¿Él trajo su poción, no es así?"

Tonks odiaba contar su historia de cómo Fenrir Greyback la había atacado cuando ella apenas era una niña. Ella ya estaba empezando a pensar que sería más fácil si escribía un libro sobre esa historia y así encontraría la forma de enfrentar sus temores. Pero finalmente decidió contarle la historia a la Señora Figg de todas formas, mientras se calentaba el agua, independientemente de su molestia.

La noche era cada vez más oscura, y Tonks sabía que dentro de una media hora, volvería Remus, tomaría su poción, y luego le diría que sería el turno de vigilar la calle. Por el momento Tonks estaba terminando su historia, su té casi se había terminado, y la hora casi había terminado.

La señora Figg suspiró. "Bueno, querida, parece que usted no tiene mucho donde elegir en este asunto, yo diría que, conociendo a Remus Lupin, no tienes nada que temer, y tu deber en la Orden está en primer lugar ".

Tonks pensó un momento. Un poco antes, no recordaba quién era Remus, y de pronto ¿cómo lo conocía tan bien?

Ella decidió dejar este pensamiento por el momento.

"Pero, ¿qué hago el jueves por la noche?" Tonks preguntó frenéticamente. La Señora Figg se encogió de hombros.

"Él tomará su poción. ¿Qué más puede hacer? Él será seguro. Será como un buen perro durmiendo a tus pies" sugirió la Señora Figg.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Tonks vió algo moviéndose en la puerta de la cocina. Tonks vió a Remus, quien miraba la escena con torpeza.

"Me olvidé de traer el té," dijo Remus. "Yo iba a preguntar si tenías un poco, Arabella, pero veo que ya estás haciendo. Nympha-"

Tonks gruñó por lo bajo.

"Tonks", suspiró Remus exasperadamente. "Puedes salir a la calle ahora, sólo asegúrate de no entrar en contacto directo con Harry Potter."

Tonks se puso en pie y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Te puedo preguntar algo primero?"

Remus tragó. "Ya sé lo que vas a preguntar. He visto tu bloc de notas y el calendario sobre tu cama, y sé que encontraste la poción Matalobos. Voy a transformarme este jueves. "

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"No quise alarmarte", contestó Remus. "No quería asustarte en tu primera noche de guardia."

"Pero…"

"Mientras tome la poción sé que no te haré ningún daño. De cualquier modo estarás de guardia toda la noche, por lo que ni siquiera tendrás que presenciar mi transformación", prometió. "Y no te gustaría demasiado. Ver la transformación no es nada agradable".

Tonks lo miró airadamente. Ella no pudo explicar por qué, pero sus pies que por lo general estaban fríos cuando se encontraba cerca de él, en este momento parecía que le quemaban.

"No soy un bebé, Remus", le soltó. "Me alegra saber que sigas creyendo que aun te tengo miedo".

Tonks no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Ella aun tenía miedo de él. ¿Qué había dicho ella? _Cállate_, se dijo a sí misma. _Cállate!_ Pero ella no podía. Su ira era demasiado abrumadora.

"Tonks, escucha", comenzó Remus. Tonks sacudió su cabeza y vio a la Sra Figg.

"Gracias por el té, voy a estar fuera toda la noche y pasaré por aquí más tarde, si no le importa, a tomar otro poco de té".

La señora Figg sacudió la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no. Es difícil para mí dormir con este clima húmedo".

Tonks ignoró a Remus al pasar por su lado y luego salió por la puerta trasera y caminó alrededor de la casa hasta salir a la calle para comenzar su primera ronda.

La señora Figg sonrió a Remus. "Es decir poco lo enérgica que es, no es así? Es muy fuerte", señaló ella.

Remus se sonrió. "Eso es lo que me gusta de ella," respondió él.

oOoOoOoOoO

Tonks caminaba de arriba a abajo por la calle donde vivía Harry Potter. Ella había crecido escuchando las leyendas sobre cómo el pequeño bebé de los Potter había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina del Mago más Oscuro de todos los tiempos, y había esperado más del territorio que ese pequeño llamaba "hogar". Se parecía más bien al lugar que su madre escogería para su retiro. Había pocas personas caminando por la calle y no eran nada interesantes. Un hombre limpiando su carro, una mujer recostada en una silla de jardín observándola como si ella fuese parte de un circo. Bueno, quizás su cabello azul eléctrico era muy exagerado, pero en Londres los muggles acostumbraban a verla como una de esas "jóvenes desquiciadas y renegadas". Era seguro que ella no era una adolescente pero tampoco podía negar que se veía más joven de lo que era.

En un punto, al final de la calle, Tonks se topó con un grupo de cinco chicos, todos unos grandulones. Uno tenía cara de rata, otro era tan gordo que parecía una montaña que podría escalar.

"¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa caminando sola por este lado de la ciudad?" preguntó él, intentando (y sin mucho éxito) sonar seductor.

Tonks volteó sus ojos y trató de hacer caso omiso del chico, giró sobre sus talones y caminó de vuelta en la dirección opuesta.

"Hey, Dudley, qué te parece ese trasero?" Susurró el muchacho de la cara de rata detrás de su espalda, creyendo que Tonks no podría escucharlo.

"Cerdos", murmuró ella.

Los muchachos siguieron murmurando, pensando que eran muy hombres al hacerlo.

"Ella está vestida de forma extraña para mí gusto", dijo uno.

"No, eso significa que no vive con sus padres. Eso es sexy! "Dijo otro.

"Esto significa que está en la universidad y nos puede comprar cervezas!"

"Creo que Gran D debería lanzarse", sugirió el muchacho con la cara de rata.

Tonks cerró los ojos, intentando reprimir el deseo de regalarle a cada uno de esos adolescentes una linda cola de cerdo. Sabía que habría problemas si utilizaba la magia delante de muggles. Pero tal vez si ella sólo tomara su varita mágica, y les hiciera algo solo para asustar un poco...

Tonks rápidamente ondeó su varita mágica y apuntó a 'Big D'. Los otros cuatro muchachos la miraron y comenzaron a desternillarse de la risa ... El cabecilla del grupo, el "Gran D", sin embargo parecía horrorizado. Tonks lo miró sospechosamente.

Él sabía algo. De alguna manera sabía que la varita que se agitaba frente a él no era una rama del árbol. Acaso era un Squib?

"Vamos…" dijo el 'Gran D' al resto de su pandilla. "Ella es una de esas ... una de esas locas. No vale la pena. Vamos a ver si el pequeño Davy Brown está listo para la paliza que le debemos".

Después de un momento, los cuatro chicos dejaron de reír, se dieron vuelta y caminaron hacia la esquina. 'Big D', miró a Tonks, medio asustado, medio sospechoso, antes de volverle la espalda.

Tonks sonrió orgullosa, ya que había logrado sacarlos de su vista, y enfundó su varita de nuevo en su bolsillo trasero. Cuando miró al frente, en el Nº 8 de Privet Drive, un hombre de mediana edad que estaba ocupado cortando su césped se quedó observándola con una extraña mirada en su cara. ¿Ella amenazaba a los niños sólo con un palo?

Tonks volteó sus ojos y se dirigió nuevamente al Nº 4 de Privet Drive. Ella podía haber estado de mal humor, pero ni siquiera una actitud estúpida podría arruinar esta, su primera noche real de ser un miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

Lamento mucho, mucho la tardanza, pero les prometo que no tardaré tanto con el próximo. Esta vez no puedo echarle la culpa a Edward ;P jaja.. esta vez fue culpa total y enteramente de mi trabajo. Iba a esperar a publicarlo en la próxima luna llena en honor a mi querido Remus, pero si ya estaba listo ¿para qué hacerlas esperar más?

Besos y hasta el próximo capitulo..


	8. Espías y Sentimientos Ocultos

**Capitulo 8.- Espías y Sentimientos Ocultos.**

Para Tonks , la guardia era sumamente aburrida. Literalmente, era caminar de arriba a abajo la calle donde vivía Harry Potter. Yendo y viniendo, mirando a los muggles que se preguntaban por qué diablos iba y venía. Había sido así toda la noche y al amanecer. No había noticias, nada emocionante hasta el momento. Tonks tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza. Remus entre ellas. En dos noches, sería su transformación. Por supuesto, él seguiría siendo Remus Lupin en su mente, pero sería un hombrelobo!

Por otro lado, Tonks se sentía cada vez más culpable por lo que había pasado anoche. Ella había sido un poco dura con Remus en casa de la Señora Figg. El solo había estado tratando de hacerla sentir bien en su primera guardia. Tonks le pediría disculpas en cuanto regresara a la tienda invisible.

Mientras más pensaba en ello, más entendía que ella estaba equivocada. El había sido muy protector, muy amable y, en particular hacia ella. Tenía una bonita sonrisa, a pesar de que el resto de su cara pareciera que había sido pasada por un rallador de queso. La apoyó cuando pidió formar parte en la acción a Dumbledore, y había saltado en su defensa cuando Snape la quiso desprestigiar. Tonks le había preguntado a Sirius por qué le parecía que Remus la estuviera cuidando tanto. En primer lugar, Sirius dudó, pero luego le dijo que en la escuela, él se parecía bastante a ella (sorprendiendo a Tonks), y él sabía de donde venía ella con eso. Tonks aún tenía la sensación de que estaba escondiendo algo, pero se contentó con lo que él le dijo.

Tonks sonrió y esperó a que el sol saliera por el horizonte. Ella debía buscar a Remus en cualquier momento y decirle que había llegado el momento del cambio. Ella decidió esperar un poco más. Afortunadamente, Remus se levantaría en un par de horas, y así ella podría tomar una pequeña siesta antes de hacer el cambio de guardia.

Observó el Nº 4 de Privet Drive, Tonks sintió que su corazón pegó un salto cuando se abrió la puerta. Finalmente llegaría a darle un vistazo al famoso Harry Potter? El niño del que había escuchado todas y cada una de las historias que había escuchado en Hogwarts?

Tonks bajó los hombros, ya que sólo tres personas salieron de la casa antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Uno de los dos hombres era muy gordo, casi sin cuello. La mujer era delgada, rubia, y le pareció que podía haberle donado medio cuello a su marido. El tercero era el Gran D de la noche anterior. El le dirigió una mirada rápida, se sonrojó y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. Tonks le entrecerró los ojos amenazándolo. El padre de Gran D le dio un rápido vistazo a la chica mientras ésta le devolvía la mirada de una forma casi arrogante.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" dijo el hombre con una mueca despectiva. Tonks se apoderó de su varita firmemente. Al parecer, estos eran los desagradables tíos de Harry Potter.

La simplona esposa del hombre observó la varita mágica de Tonks antes de mirar a la chica. Su mirada era una mezcla entre el esnobismo y un extraño sentido de la curiosidad.

" Estos pandilleros haciendo sus guetos en nuestras respetables calles", murmuró el hombre gordo. Tonks lo ignoró por completo.

"¡Papá! Quiero ir a desayunar panquecas!" lloriqueo Gran D. Tonks decidió seguir adelante. A dondequiera que iban a desayunar, no llevarían a Harry con ellos.

Después de una hora, Tonks empezó a sentir el cansancio de pasar toda la noche sobre sus pies así que se decidió a regresar finalmente a la tienda invisible. Entró lo más silenciosamente que pudo, apenas eran las siete y Remus posiblemente aun dormía. Luego de su arrebato de la noche anterior, lo menos que debía hacer era despertarlo sorpresivamente. Definitivamente ella le debía una disculpa.

Mientras caminaba por la tienda, repentinamente sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el fresco olor del café recién hecho. El delicioso aroma la atrajo a la cocina. Remus estaba despierto y estaba preparándole café.

Tonks se sonrojó y se sintió molesta consigo misma. _¿El necesitaba acaso disculparse con ella?_. Cuando Tonks lo miró, Remus estaba sirviendo una taza de café. Tonks no pudo evitar ver que Remus llevaba una bata holgada y se notaba que no llevaba nada debajo. Tonks se preguntó si él se daba cuenta de que parecía que no llevaba ningún pijama. Sin duda, tenía un montón de cicatricesque aparentemente comenzaban a sanar. Era una lástima que se reabrirían en sólo dos noches.

Remus se dio cuenta de que ella había llegado y le sonrió. "Me preguntaba cuándo volverías. La Señora Figg me dijo que no pasaste en toda la noche y pensé que habías estado muy ocupada".

Tonks se quedó en silencio por un momento. _¿Acaso él no recordaba lo que había pasado anoche?. _Ella sin duda lo admiraba por la rapidez para olvidar los malos ratos. O quizás era que había dormido muy bien.

"Realmente no. Unos chicos muggles intentaron coquetearme, pero los ahuyenté". Dijo Tonks.

Remus la miró divertido.

"Remus, en verdad, no tenías que hacer esto antes de salir a tu guardia" dijo Tonks después de que Remus le pusiera una taza de café frente a ella sobre la pequeña mesa.

"¿Por qué no?"

Tonks mordió su labio, rezando para que por una vez salieran de su boca las palabras apropiadas en vez de escupirlas sin parar.

"Porque te debo una disculpa por lo de anoche. Fui muy dura contigo y tu solo estabas tratando de hacerme sentir cómoda en mi primera misión" dijo Tonks "Me sentí realmente muy mal por haberte gritado. Además, eso no te ayuda en el hecho de que te transformaras en dos días"

Remus continuaba prestándole atención.

"Lo siento" siguió Tonks "Hacerme el desayuno solo hace que me sienta peor"

"Yo estaba equivocado también" comenzó Remus pero Tonks sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

"No intentes ponerme en un pedestal para hacerme parecer la perfecta". Suplicó ella "Tienes razón y tus intenciones fueron buenas. Por favor, vamos a dejarlo así"

Remus asintió. "Es suficiente entonces".

Tonks le sonrió, se sentó y bebió un sorbo de café. "¿Te irás lejos para tu transformación? Esta área muggle no debe ser un buen lugar, ni siquiera en una tienda invisible"

Remus asintió. "Iré a Grimauld Place y Emmeline me reemplazará, así que no tendrás que estar en la calle día y noche"

"¿Grimmauld Place?" preguntó Tonks algo confundida. Ella esperaba que dijera algo como un área boscosa.

Y como si Remus hubiera leído su mente, le respondió antes de que ella pudiera preguntar. "Sirius sabe cómo manejar mi situación. Y no seré un peligro para él. Solo me encerraré en mi habitación y dormiré hasta tarde".

Tonks suspiró. "Quiero ir contigo para asegurarme que estarás bien".

Remus sacudió su cabeza. "Incluso con la poción Matalobos no es nada lindo de ver cómo ocurre la transformación. Es doloroso, agonizante, realmente…" Remus hizo un gesto de dolor y se detuvo por un momento. Tonks volvió a sentirse mal por su curiosidad. Obviamente era un tema del que Remus prefería no hablar. "… Y aun para un amigo puede ser emocionalmente penoso ser testigo de ello".

"¿Y qué hay de Sirius?" preguntó Tonks "Dices que él estará ahí"

"Sirius está acostumbrado, él me ha visto transformarme muchas veces" contestó Remus. "¿Además qué pasará con tu guardia?" preguntó. Tonks se hundió en su asiento. _Oh si claro, su guardia._ "Se vería muy mal que abandones tu puesto en tu primera semana. Tu juramento a la Orden es mucho más importante que saber si estaré bien".

Tonks estuvo de acuerdo y asintió. Remus sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Tonks sintió los pies fríos otra vez. Ella miró a Remus. No podía evitarlo pero dio una mirada a su pecho desnudo. Con cicatrices, sí. Pero sus ojos femeninos no podían apartarse de él. Aun cuando él se viera desgarbado, tenía algo de músculos en el pecho y Tonks quedó impresionada.

"Creo que es mi turno de salir. Dejaré que duermas un poco". Dijo Remus, luego fue rápidamente al baño para cambiarse su bata reveladora.

Tonks terminó su café y se fue a su cama. Se quedó con la misma ropa aún después de que Remus saliera del baño para iniciar su guardia. Ella se volvió hacia la pared, pero mantuvo sus ojos abiertos mientras pensaba.

_¿Cómo Remus podía ser tan poco rencoroso? ¿Cómo es que era tan agradable con ella después de todo lo que ella había hecho? Desmayándose al saber de su lincatropía, gritándole cuando ella se enteró que él le había ocultado de su próxima transformación y todo el drama entre todo esto. Y aun así, él la defendió de Snape y le hizo café para cuando ella regresara de la guardia._

Tonks suspiró. _Si el mundo estuviera hecho de hombres como él. Hombres jóvenes que estuvieran interesados en ella románticamente. Remus podría ser la pareja perfecta. El no era un imbécil, él era un hombre honorable y respetuoso con cualquier mujer. Pero Remus era demasiado mayor para interesarse en ella. El solo estaba siendo amable._

Tonks mordió sus labios. _No, ella no podía permitir que le ocurriera otra vez. Fueron momentos terribles para ella cuando se interesó en alguien, y mucho menos interesarse por un compañero de la Orden. Ella lo podía admirar. ¿Por qué tenía que ver el amor en esto?_

_¿Y de donde salió la palabra amor?_

Tonks estuvo de acuerdo en que su mente solo estaba cansada al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, así que se entregó al sueño profundo antes de que otro pensamiento la sorprendiera.

OoOoOoOoO

Para el final de la semana y para el fin de la guardia de Tonks, la luna llena había llegado y se había ido. Emmeline reemplazó el lugar de Remus. Emmeline era una bruja muy estricta y muy profesional cuando trabajaba para la Orden. Sin embargo, no era del estilo como Remus, nada de conversaciones casuales entre las guardias. Tonks se sentía cada vez más aburrida y pasaba más y más tiempo en sus guardias. En la noche de la transformación de Remus, mientras Tonks caminaba por Privet Drive no pudo evitar mirar la luna llena y preocuparse por Remus. _¿Cuán doloroso sería la transformación? ¿Cómo sería sentir que la piel se rasgaba? ¿Era tan humillante como doloroso? ¿Desde cuándo había sido infectado?_

Mordiendo su labio, Tonks no podía creerlo. Ella tenía la sospecha de que se estaba enamorando de él en contra de su voluntad. Tonks deseaba distraerse de estos pensamientos a medida que los días pasaban. Pero no fue así, la semana había terminado y su preocupación por Remus había aumentado. También deseaba que pasara su juvenil hábito de enamorarse de cada hombre que le prestaba atención. _Esto era ridículo. Remus era demasiado mayor para ella. Ese hombre tenía trece años cuando ella nació, ¡por las Barbas de Merlín!._

_¿Qué era lo que le llamaba la atención de él?. _Tonks pensó profundamente en esto el día de su última guardia (ella sería relevada por Kingsley y Diggle al anochecer). El no era un hombre atractivo. Pero Tonks ya sabía lo que amaba de él…

…_Ugh, otra vez esa ridícula palabra, amor._

Tonks no amaba a Remus Lupin. No, ella no podía. No debía. No quería. Era poco profesional y además Remus nunca le correspondería. No de la misma manera aun si ella lo amaba. Tonks pensó que este sentimiento pasaría, tal como ocurrió con aquellos chicos de los que se enamoró en Hogwarts. Ella había tenido una que otra cita con algunos de ellos y se había besado con unos pocos, pero ninguno de ellos permaneció en su cabeza.

Además había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

Como por ejemplo que Emmeline Vance venía corriendo por la calle a las cuatro de la tarde gritando descontroladamente "Fudge está negando todo! Dice que Dumbledore y Potter son unos mentirosos"

OoOoOoOoO

Emmeline y Tonks fueron convocadas de inmediato a la sede de la Orden tan pronto como el encabezado del Diario de Profeta salía. Dumbledore no asistió a la reunión, pero todos los demás se encontraban ahí. Esto era una crisis. La cuestión era que el Ministerio de Magia insistía en que el regreso de Voldemort era una farsa y que lo que le había ocurrido a Cedric Diggory había sido un accidente, tal como le había comentado Andromeda en otra oportunidad. También acusaba a Harry de ser tan mentiroso como Dumbledore. Esto no estaba bien, ya que le daría más ventaja a Voldemort. Si el mundo mágico no creía en su regreso, entonces sería fácil para él reclutar, robar y asesinar sin levantar sospechas.

Sirius estaba en la reunión, y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, ocupada la cabecera de la mesa. Remus, sin embargo, no estaba. Sirius le había dicho que aun se estaba recuperando de su transformación.

Tonks y Emmeline suspendieron su informe sobre la guardia por las últimas noticias. En lugar de eso, Kingsley y Ojo-loco discutían sobre cómo mantener a salvo el Ministerio de posibles magos bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius y de los mismos mortifagos, que claramente podían infiltrarse y tomar posesión. Concluyeron entonces que los miembros de la Orden que eran aurores, incluyéndose ellos y Tonks, debían convertirse en espías dentro del Ministerio.

Tonks sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda. ¿Un espía?. Los espías eran enviados a Azkaban cuando los atrapaban. La sentencia era de por lo menos 30 años, aunquei Kingsley fuera el Director del Departamento y Ojo-loco uno de los miembros más respetados. Y Tonks, siendo relativamente nueva, su sentencia sería mucho más dura si la descubrían… ¡Que misión tan peligrosa! Tonks tomó aire profundamente. Ella sabía que iba a haber algo de riesgo cuando decidió unirse a la Orden.

"Nymphadora Tonks, ¿estás dispuesta a ponerte en peligro por la Orden?" le preguntó Kingsley. Tonks salió de su mini-trance y miró al vacío. "No estarás sola. Ojo-loco y yo estaremos ahí apoyándote y si uno de nosotros es descubierto, todos nos entregaremos".

Tonks sabía que necesitaba respirar y asintiendo dijo "Si, estoy dispuesta"

Kingsley asintió. Ojo-loco gruñó aprobándola (Tonks conocía sus gruñidos y sus significados). Ojo-loco nunca sonreía.

Así que ahí estaba ella. En su primera contribución a la Orden. Ahora era una doble agente. Era una Auror del Ministerio y trabajaba en secreto en contra de él. Su madre nunca aprobaría esto ni en cien años. Ella tenía veintidós años, después de todo. Aún era muy joven.

Mirando hacia arriba, ella se preguntó si Remus estaría en su habitación y qué tendría que decir de todo esto. Mientras Snape discutía las precauciones que se tomarían en el colegio sin necesidad del sello de aprobación del Ministerio, Tonks se escapó de la reunión en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad.

* * *

Bueno, he tenido 3 días maravillosos de descanso total y pude traducir este capitulo en 2 días. Oh! Pero no se malacostumbren ¿ok? aunque no voy a castigarlas haciendolas esperar 2 meses por otro capitulo, les prometo que trataré de tenerles otro capitulo antes de un mes. Muchas gracias por sus reviews... No dejen de escribir ... Y a todas aquellas que han colocado este fanfic (traducido) en sus alertas y entre sus favoritas... bienvenidas al Club del Lobo Solitario... :)


	9. ¿Vamos a Volar?

**Capítulo 9.- ¿Vamos a volar?**

Luego de salir sigilosamente de la reunión, Tonks se sintió mareada. Todo era irreal para ella. Había llegado su momento. Estaba a punto de hacer algo ilegal, algo que históricamente era condenado con el Beso de la Muerte por un Dementor: Espionaje. Y considerando que Dumbledore ya no era tan popular en el Ministerio, Tonks sabía que tenía que ser tan cautelosa como Kingsley, era momento de enseriarse.

Grandioso, ahora estaba realmente jodida.

Sintiéndose desdichada de recibir la noticia, Tonks se debatía entre ir a la habitación de Remus o ir a meter la cabeza en el inodoro. Pero luego de respirar profundo (y un poco de "vigilancia constante"), Tonks pasó de largo el baño y se dirigió a la habitación de Remus. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Tonks miró adentro, Remus reposaba apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, se veía terriblemente enfermo, estaba leyendo un libro viejo, que parecía de historia del quiditch. Tonks, que por ahora estaba aprendiendo a ignorar los escalofríos en los pies cuando lo veía, suspiró y empujó la puerta.

Remus desvió su mirada del libro y sonrió ligeramente al verla. Pero su sonrisa no duro mucho. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que Tonks tenía algo en mente, se inquietó.

"Sólo quería saber cómo te sentías…" dijo Tonks indiferente.

"Nymphadora" dijo Remus, sin preocuparse de que Tonks lo corrigiera "te ves mal… y tu cabello está castaño. ¿Te sientes bien?"

Tonks mordió su labio. No quería comenzar a llorar como un bebé. Ella había venido para saber si Remus estaba bien, no para deprimirlo con sus preocupaciones.

"¿La reunión ya terminó? Sirius me contó algo …"

"… ¿Cómo te sientes?" lo interrumpió Tonks "Sólo quería saber"

Remus encogió los hombros y suspiró "No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Otra cosa de las transformaciones: son agotadoras. Normalmente en dos o tres días estaré recuperado lo suficiente para retomar mis labores. Hasta entonces, descanso tanto como puedo."

Tonks asintió.

"Ahora tu" insistió Remus "La reunión debe ser importante ya que te trajeron antes de terminar tu guardia"

Tonks sabía que él se enteraría de todos modos, pero no quería mostrarse como una niña delante de él. Observando la cara de preocupación de Remus, Tonks luchó contra las ganas de levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación. El se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida y estaba lista para contarle sobre su nueva asignación. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y Remus marcó la página del libro antes de cerrarlo.

"Me han asignado una nueva misión para la Orden" fue todo lo que salió entre su confusión de emociones.

Remus entrecerró los ojos "No cabe duda de que es más importante que eso, parece que vas a vomitar en cualquier momento. Oh! Y si tienes la necesidad, no dudes, adelante… pero no sobre la cama, por favor" dijo Remus sonriendo con su propio chiste.

Tonks casi se atraganta. Aun en su estado convaleciente, él trataba de ser gracioso como lo hacen los viejos amigos. Tonks empezaba a entender por qué se sentía atraída por él.

"Quieren gente dentro del Ministerio, controlando cada uno de sus movimientos. Debido a la negación de Fudge ante las últimas noticias, es posible que los funcionarios sean manipulados con la maldición Imperius y éstos entreguen informes falsos… Kingsley y Ojoloco quieren que me convierta en un espía!" dijo Tonks soltando la última frase tal como la sentía, solo palabras en vez del vómito.

Remus enarcó una ceja. "Esa es una misión especial, particularmente para un nuevo miembro de la Orden. Ser un espía requiere mucho autocontrol y es un gran riesgo".

Tonks asintió. "Lo sé, pero solo somos tres aurores, así que naturalmente tengo que ser yo" respondió ella "¡Y sabes que el espionaje es castigado con el Beso de la Muerte, Remus!"

Remus asintió "Sí, así es, especialmente si espías dentro del Ministerio. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte".

Tonks lo miró "¿Ah no?"

Remus sacudió su cabeza. "Tienes a Kingsley y Ojoloco, además Dumbledore no dejará que algo malo le ocurra a ninguno de los miembros de la Orden porque somos pocos. ¿Lo entiendes? Nada malo te ocurrirá".

Tonks asintió. "Tu sí sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a una chica" ella agregó. Remus le sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella por un breve momento. Los pies de Tonks se enfriaron aún más, tal como esperaba.

"Sé de una persona que te envidiará" dijo Remus.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Tonks.

"El pobre Sirius. El no puede salir a ninguna parte, debe quedarse en la casa cuidando de que todo esté en orden para las reuniones y además hacerme compañía. El no tiene más nada que hacer"

Tonks asintió. "Es horrible estar atrapado en este lugar"

"El es un Black" señaló Remus "Salvaje, con deseos de ser libre e independiente, con deseos de conquistar el mundo…"

Tonks contuvo una carcajada. Eso era tan cierto.

"Bueno, probablemente me han echado de menos en la reunión " dijo Tonks, levantándose luego de un incómodo silencio. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo de cenar?"

"¿Qué ha cocinado Molly?" preguntó Remus.

"Olía como Cordero Asado" contestó Tonks.

"Estaré muy agradecido si me traes un poco" le pidió él. Tonks asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. De pronto y sin pensarlo, Tonks se dio media vuelta.

"¿Eres casado?" le preguntó Tonks. Tan pronto como sus palabras salieron de su boca, un carmesí profundo coloreó su rostro y deseó suicidarse ahí mismo. Remus parecía encantado y divertido por la pregunta y ella sacudió su cabeza en silencio.

"¿Por qué lo quieres sabes?" le preguntó sonriendo.

"Oh, es que una muggle te vio caminando por Privet Drive durante nuestro cambio de guardia y me lo preguntó. Ella estará encantada de saber" dijo Tonks rápidamente añadiendo un gracioso guiño y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

oOoOoOo

Tonks no vio a Remus durante el siguiente mes. Su nueva misión consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo. Sus días empezaban a las 4 am, a las 6 ya estaba en el Ministerio, cumplía 12 horas de trabajo, y al finalizar debía reunirse con Kingsley y Ojoloco, con los que terminaba cenando en el café del Ministerio conversando sobre los acontecimientos del día. Luego los tres se "aparecían" en Cabeza de Puerco para entregar el reporte a Aberforth Dumbledore, quien luego lo retransmitía a su hermano en Hogwarts. Tonks usualmente se encerraba en su cuarto cerca de la medianoche. Las únicas veces en que veía a Remus o a Sirius era cuando iba de salida o de llegada a Grimmauld Place, o los domingos cuando las oficinas del Ministerio estaban cerradas.

La misión como espía en el Ministerio requería sus habilidades como metamorfomaga, convirtiéndose así en una chica pelirroja, alta, de hombros anchos, de nombre Colette Jameson y trabajando como pasante, llevando los mensajes entre la Oficina de Fudge y el Departamento de Misterios. Según Kinglsey, Tonks había solicitado un permiso indefinido a causa de un accidente en una práctica de Duelo que le había dejado las encías terriblemente hinchadas. En algún lugar, un hombre llamado Lovegood había escuchado a Kingsley hablar sobre esto y armó un escándalo "confirmando sus sospechas" sobre lo que él llamaba "la conspiración de Raffang" y este fue el titular de El Quisquilloso. Tonks rió histéricamente cuando Kingsley le contó sobre ello.

Una noche, Kingsley y Tonks estaban en su acostumbrada cena en el café del Ministerio, discutiendo en voz baja la información que habían obtenido. Ojoloco estaba retrasado, lo que los tenía preocupados a ambos. Así que empezaron a cenar sin él y a conversar sobre sus hallazgos.

"Escuché que Lucius Malfoy le decía a algo a Fudge pero solo capturé algunas palabras" murmuró Tonks " Mi mal llamado tío es sin duda un personaje tenebroso" notó Tonks. Kingsley asintió. "Algo acerca de la profecía…"

"¿Algo en especifico?" preguntó Kingsley.

"Malfoy insinuó algo como… en tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas…" recordó Tonks. "Antes dijo algo más pero Fudge se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y me pidió que le buscara algo de tomar… Kingsley… ¿crees que usted-sabe-quien intentará por sí mismo buscar la profecía?"

Kingsley sacudió la cabeza. "Sería tonto si lo intenta. Si él se deja ver, entonces la ventaja que tiene se vendría abajo. Pero puedes apostar que tiene un plan. Es por eso que toda esta estupidez está afectando al Ministerio. Mientras más rápido se enfrente a la verdad, será mejor"

"Pero…"

Tonks pudo escuchar el inconfundible paso desigual de Ojoloco acercándose. Kingsley suspiró y se dio la vuelta en su silla "Estás llegando tarde, Colette y yo te estábamos esperando! ¿Qué te ocurrió?"

Ojoloco gruñó y Tonks se movió en su asiento. Algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

"¿Qué ocurre Ojoloco?" preguntó ella.

"Potter ha sido atacado por dementores" respondió Ojoloco. "Reunión de emergencia en el Cuartel en diez minutos".

Kingsley y Tonks se miraron uno al otro completamente en silencio.

oOoOoOo

Tonks estaba agobiada. Era verdad. Harry Potter y su primo, el mismo que había intentado coquetear torpemente con ella seis semanas atrás, habían sido atacados sin razón por dementores en Little Whinging por lo que Harry se vio obligado a usar su Patronus para defenderse. La Sra Figg fue quién logró llegar primero. Pero, de acuerdo al Ministerio el chico debía ser expulsado ya que había hecho uso indebido de la magia en presencia de un muggle.

Esto era terrible. Harry Potter necesitaba volver al Colegio. ¿Por qué?. Dumbledore se negaba a decir la razón, pero era vital. Kingsley se ofreció inmediatamente y aprovechando su alto rango en el Ministerio para persuadir al Wizengamot de permitirle a Potter una audiencia, con el fin de que justificara su acción… lo cual era necesario. No existía un motivo para expulsar a Potter, sabiendo que había usado su Patronus para defenderse. A Tonks le pareció exagerado realizar un juicio para un caso tan simple.

Pero los miembros de la Orden sabían que sería difícil conseguir justicia. El hecho de que hubiera dementores en Little Whinging era bastante sospechoso y sería difícil convencer al Ministro ya que éste se negaba completamente a que estos estuvieran fuera de Azkaban. Y si los dementores estaban bajo las ordenes del Ministerio, sería apuntarles con el dedo dándoles suficiente razones para argumentar que Dumbledore los acusaba de atacar a Harry Potter.

Tonks trabajó arduamente hasta el día siguiente junto a Kingsley, tratando de convencer a Fudge de que le permitiera una audiencia a Harry Potter.

A las cinco y media no había habido ningún progreso. Kingsley invitó al Ministro a cenar con el fin de intentar apaciguarlo. Fudge insistió en llevar a Percy ya que Kingsley llevaría a su pasante Colette. Percy se sentó al lado de Fudge sumisamente, semejante a un perro esperando la aprobación de su amo. Tonks se sintió enferma.

"Pero Señor Ministro no ha habido un caso de expulsión directa por uso de la magia en menores de edad desde el caso Swanson en 1739 y fue apelado y finalmente absuelto" dijo Kingsley. Tonks observaba a Kingsley, le parecía un maestro de la persuasión, tal como decía Molly Weasley. Tal vez ella debía aprender a dominar esa habilidad y podría llegar a convertirse en la próxima Jefa del Departamento de Aurores.

Tonks permitió que su mente se escapara luego de que Percy le mirara de una manera fría y le preguntara en voz baja "¿Nos conocemos?"

_¿Cómo estará Remus? _Un mes entero sin verlo mucho y ya había pasado otra de sus transformaciones. A pesar de sus advertencias sentía mucha curiosidad respecto a la transformación de un hombrelobo. La única vez que había visto uno ya estaba transformado y había sido cuando tenía seis años. Ahora, que aparentemente había superado sus miedos (su boggart había cambiado: Molly encontró uno debajo de una mesa y cuando Tonks se encargó de él, éste se tranformó en una Banshee en lugar de un hombrelobo) comenzó a sentir curiosidad. Remus le contó que era difícil ser testigo de la transformación de un hombrelobo. Sin embargo, Tonks sentía que podría manejarlo. Sabía que no sería un riesgo siempre y cuando Remus tomara su medicina la semana anterior.

Tonks volvió de golpe a la tierra cuando Kingsley la golpeó suavemente en el brazo. Al parecer sus pensamientos la habían llevado tan lejos que se había quedado dormida.

Fudge se rió un poco "Tal vez debiste haber contratado a otra pasante, Shacklebolt!"

Tonks se sonrojó llena de rabia. Kingsley contuvo el aliento. Un repentino estallido de Tonks y todo su esfuerzo volaría en pedazos. "Confío en mi juicio Señor Ministro y Colette ha demostrado ser indispensable"

Fudge asintió y mirándola brevemente le dijo secamente a su asistente "Percy, sé un caballero y ofrécele a la joven una bebida", como si Tonks no pudiera escucharlo. Percy asintió e incluso añadió un "Si, Señor" antes de mirar a Tonks.

"¿Le gustaría una cerveza de mantequilla caliente?" le sugirió Percy pero Tonks sacudió su cabeza.

"No bebo mientras trabajo" respondió Tonks, tratando de ser indiferente. Si fuera ella misma y no la pasante Colette se tomaría dos shots de Whisky de Fuego, pero Colette era una chica más seria.

Percy asintió y no volvió a ofrecerle nada.

Mientras tanto Kingsley parecía haber convencido finalmente a Fudge. "Muy bien, como confío en ti más que en cualquier otro en el Ministerio, está bien, voy a permitir que le hagan al muchacho una Audiencia disciplinaria ante el Wizengamot" dijo el Ministro. Kingsley quedó satisfecho con esta propuesta y se puso en pie.

"Bien, debo llevar a Colette a su casa y luego iré a descansar. Señor Ministro, gracias por su comprensión"

Kingsley ayudó a Tonks a ponerse en pie y los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida pero la voz del Ministro los detuvo.

"No"

Kingsley y Tonks se dieron vuelta. "¿Disculpe Señor Ministro?"

"No lo comprendo"

Kingsley y Tonks se miraron uno al otro con cautela antes de salir a la calle.

oOoOoOo

En la siguiente semana, la Orden del Fénix se mantuvo en movimiento, preparándose para la llegada de Harry Potter. Molly Weasley trajo a sus cuatro hijos menores al saber que los dementores andaban sueltos. Luego llegó Hermione. Estaba programado que Harry sería trasladado a Grimmauld Place al final de la semana, previendo que sus tíos y su primo no estuvieran en casa. Tonks se ofreció como voluntario en la Avanzadilla que traería de forma segura a Harry Potter hasta la Sede de la Orden. Para su sorpresa y agrado, Remus se sentía mejor y se ofreció también como voluntario. Esto la animó un poco más. Ella quería tener más tiempo que compartir con Remus nuevamente.

Los sucesos ciertamente ya no eran tan aburridos. Los Gemelos Weasley mantenían a los habitantes de Grimmauld Place en guardia debido a sus inventos y constantes apariciones, aprovechándose de que ya no tenían el Detector. Ginny se encariñó con Tonks y cuando había un poco de calma se entretenía con la pequeña Weasley y con Hermione haciendo cambios en su apariencia y cambiando su nariz detrás de las personas.

Tonks tuvo de pronto una brillante idea para poder sacar a los Dursleys de su casa. Cuando les contó a Remus y a Sirius su plan, éste soltó una enorme carcajada y dijo "Es tan simple".

"Es que ellos son bastante simples" contestó Tonks, recordando la noche que el primo de Harry intentó coquetearle.

El día antes de ir a buscar a Harry en Privet Drive, Tonks pasó el tiempo (y sintiéndose un poco nerviosa porque al fin conocería al Niño que Vivió!) escribiendo una carta muggle informándole a la familia Dursley que habían sido los ganadores del Concurso del jardín mejor cuidado de toda Gran Bretaña y por esa razón debían ir hasta Londres. Después de que envió la carta, dedicó el resto del día a prepararse para "el rescate" de Harry.

Tonks pasó la tarde puliendo su escoba para lograr la máxima aerodinámica. Remus se sentó a su lado y empezaron a conversar mientras él miraba su escoba alquilada.

"Buena cosa ha hecho Ojoloco poniéndome en la formación de abajo. Tu "Dos-Seis" está bien para la velocidad, pero le dije a Ojoloco que la Stardust Seis-Ocho de Diddle sería más adecuada para llevar el paquete"

Tonks volteó sus ojos. "Tranquilo Remus, soy una chica dura, podré con ello" le guiñó un ojo. Remus la miró con admiración.

"Eres muy especial, ¿lo sabías?" dijo Remus. Tonks sintió que su corazón se agitaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho y lo miró coquetamente.

"¿Y dime cómo es eso?" le preguntó Tonks. Remus soltó una risa ahogada.

"Para ser una chica de veintidós, sabes cómo desenvolverte pero tiendes a subestimarte" señaló Remus.

Tonks se sonrojó. "Bueno, realmente no me creo muy valiente…"

Remus asintió. "¿Fuiste una Gryffindor en el colegio?".

Tonks sacudió su cabeza. "El Sombrero Seleccionador se debatió entre ponerme en Hufflepuff y Slytherin" recordó Tonks. Remus sonrió.

"¿Tu en Slyhterin? De ningú modo!" dijo Remus.

"Bueno, llevo sangre de los Black. Me tomó un poco de tiempo convencer al Sombrero que no era de buen material para Slytherin" replicó Tonks.

"Es curioso" dijo Remus. Tonks le sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

Ojoloco interrumpió el tierno instante lo que molestó un poco a Tonks. "Tiempo de salir!" dijo "Nymphadora serás la primera en el aire, luego sigo yo y después saldrá Emmeline. Remus no saldrás hasta que Nymphadora esté por encima de las luces de la calle, ¿entendido?".

Tonks volteó sus ojos. Miró a Remus y suspiró. "El deber llama"

Se puso en pie y tomó su escoba firmemente, Remus hizo lo mismo y caminaron juntos hacia la calle.

Tonks se subió a su escoba una vez que estaban en la calle vacía. Miró a Remus y sintió que sus pies se enfriaban. Empezaba a gustarle mucho esa sensación.

Tonks despegó y le guiñó un ojo a Remus. Estaba lista para empezar una noche que seguramente sería increíble ya que irían a rescatar a Harry Potter de su prisión de verano. "¿Vamos a volar, Remus?"

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry por tanto tiempo de espera. Muchas cosas han pasado (vacaciones, trabajo y una gripe muy muy fuerte…) que me han quitado el tiempo para dedicarme a la traducción. Pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Con cada capítulo se van a derretir un poquito más.. jejeje

Hasta el próximo..


	10. Diecisiete segundos

**Siento muchisimo en verdad la tardanza, pero ya ustedes se saben las excusas de memoria ;P.. voy a hacer todo lo posible por no tardar taanto en el próximo capítulo. Disfruten este nuevo y completo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 10.- Diecisiete segundos**

Por más que Tonks quería reflexionar sobre lo que Remus había dicho de que ella era una chica increíble y especial, no tuvo absolutamente nada de tiempo durante los siguientes días.

Harry no era el chico que ella se había imaginado. Después de haber escuchado tantas historias sobre él, se había hecho la idea de un chico gallardo y perfectamente educado, pero el chico que conoció en esa casa de Privet Drive era más bien un chico flacucho y malhumorado.

Afortunadamente para Harry, y gracias a la intervención de Dumbledore y la Sra. Figg, su vista ante el Wizengamot había salido bien y él ya iba camino a Hogwarts. Tonks había ido a la estación como parte de la Guardia de Aurores que lo acompañaría. Para su sorpresa, Sirius quiso acompañarlos en su forma de perro, lo que provocó que ella se mantuviera más alerta. "¿Cuánta gente sabía que él era un animago?". A ella le pareció ver que a Ojo-loco le iba a estallar la vena de su frente mientras _Canuto_ caminaba junto a ellos.

Luego de ver partir el Expreso de Hogwarts con los Weasleys, Harry y Hermione a bordo y segura de todas las medidas de seguridad que se habían tomado, a Tonks todavía le quedaba trabajo por hacer. Había decidido mudarse y lo mejor fue que había encontrado un lugar a pocas cuadras de de Grimmauld Place, por lo que podría seguir disfrutando la compañía de Sirius en sus pocos ratos libres. A decir verdad, era abrumador compartir una casa con dos hombres maduros (y uno de ellos siendo el objeto de su tonto enamoramiento) y un elfo domestico que insistía en maldecirla a sus espaldas. Tonks necesitaba su espacio.

Tonks consiguió reclutar a Molly y Arthur para que la ayudaran a mudar sus cosas y además aprovechó de recibir sus consejos sobre cosas del hogar mientras ella acomodaba el pequeño apartamento, el cual se encontraba en la parte superior de un antiguo almacen en la Av. Churchill y a solo un kilometro de Trafalgar Square. El lugar era realmente pequeño pero confortable, tenía una ventana que daba hacia una pequeña fuente. Molly le aconsejó que colocara la cama en la esquina más cercana al baño, diagonalmente opuesta a la cocina. Arthur la ayudó a ubicar el pequeño sofá en el centro de la habitación, frente a la chimenea. Tonks se tomó su tiempo para arreglar las fotos de sus viejos compañeros de colegio mientras Molly se encargaba de colgar el espejo y aprovechaba de darle algunas ideas de decoración.

Y se lo estaba tomando tan en serio, que Tonks empezó a fastidiarle un poco.

"Y Nympha… Tonks, querida, si tuvieras un equipo de sonido más pequeño, tendrías más espacio para colocar posters y fotografías. Y hay que conseguir un pequeño escritorio para colocarlo en el espacio que quedó cerca de tu cama, para cuando tengas que traer trabajo a casa. Y si haces un encantamiento de pintura en las paredes, creo que un color malva quedaría…"

Afortunadamente Arthur se dio cuenta de la molestia de Tonks y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

"Molly, pienso que es hora de volver a casa. Los gnomos probablemente estén invadiendo el jardín nuevamente"

"Oh diablos!" suspiró Molly " Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno entonces vamos …" Molly sacó algo de su bolso. Para delicia de Tonks era un enorme recipiente con pastel de carne.

"Sé muy bien que en las primeras semanas va a ser difícil que tengas algo de tiempo para poder ir a la tienda de comestibles, así que espero que esto te sirva por unos días" dijo Molly amablemente, entregándole el pastel a Tonks, quien lo aceptó profundamente agradecida.

"Y también te dejé algunos restos de la cena de despedida de anoche, les hice unos encantamientos de enfriado, están sobre el mesón de la cocina" dijo Molly. Tonks miró hacia el mesón y se fijó en que era algo más que restos de la cena. Eran más de dos platos de asado.

"Molly, realmente no te hubieras… " comenzó Tonks.

Pero Molly la interrumpió brindándole un fuerte abrazo al que la chica respondió cariñosamente.

"Bienvenida a casa" dijo Arthur abrazándola rápidamente. Tonks esbozó una sonrisa.

Tan pronto como los Sres. Weasley se fueron, Tonks se derrumbó en el sofá. Apenas empezaba a cerrar un poco los ojos cuando tocaron a la puerta. Tonks miró a su alrededor viendo si los Weasley habían dejado algo, como no se percató de nada, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sus pies se pusieron fríos y su corazón dejó de latir cuando abrió la puerta. Remus estaba frente a ella y llevaba en sus manos un paquete muy bien envuelto.

Remus sonriendo le dijo "Pensé en esperar que Molly y Arthur se fueran y los he visto salir hace un momento.."

Tonks arqueó una de sus cejas. "¿Estabas acechando afuera en mi puerta?"

"Sí, así es" bromeó Remus y sonriendo nuevamente.

Tonks alegremente lo invitó a pasar al apartamento. Avergonzada por el desorden y los montones de cajas que esperaba desembalar, Tonks cerró la puerta. Remus se volvió hacia ella y le entregó el paquete que traía.

"Un regalo para tu casa" dijo. Tonks suspiró y lo mantuvo en sus manos. Ella se sintió apenada sabiendo que él apenas podía comprar algo y esto le daba más significado a su regalo.

"Veo que Molly te dejó suficiente comida para todo un mes" señaló Remus hacia la comida en la cocina.

"No me quejo. Buena comida… y gratis" sonrió Tonks. Remus la miró divertido.

"Merlín! Ese pastel de carne se ve delicioso… ¿te importa si te acompaño a cenar?" Remus miraba la comida. Tonks se sintió conmovida. Ella sabía que Molly siempre le servía un poco más a Remus que a los demás en las comidas que servía en la sede de la Orden. Y conociendo la experiencia de Sirius en materia de cocina y de que sospechaban que Kreacher quizás le echaba un poco de veneno a la comida por ser los traidores de la sangre.

"No, en absoluto" le dijo Tonks "Iba a comer sola". Remus sonrió y asintió en agradecimiento. Luego comenzó a recorrer el apartamento.

"¿Cómo está Sirius?" preguntó la chica después de un momento de incomodo silencio. "El estaba un poco triste cuando se enteró que me mudaría"

Remus se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. Tonks se dio cuenta que afuera el cielo se estaba poniendo gris. Iba a llover.

"El lo está llevando bien. Después de todo, yo seguiré viviendo ahí con él. Al menos hasta que pueda juntar algo de dinero para poder alquilar un lugar pequeño".

Tonks alcanzó rápidamente a Remus, quien estaba detrás de un montón de cajas. "Es difícil que puedas conseguir trabajo, Remus, yo podría darte algo de mis ahorros, quiero decir, con mi beca de Auror Junior… mi bóveda en Gringotts no está muy llena, pero…"

"Hace tiempo que dejé de aceptar la caridad, Dora" dijo Remus solemnemente. Tonks resopló. Remus se atrevía a llamarla Dora aún después de haber sufrido el hechizo "boca asquerosa" tres veces. Tonks sabía que era una batalla perdida. Sin embargo, todavía le fastidiaba.

Tonks se acercó a Remus. El no era tan alto, ella era sólo media cabeza más baja que él. Y observó la angustia reflejada en su cuerpo y escuchó la tristeza en su voz.

"Apenas puedo subsistir sin un alquiler que pagar" dijo Remus. Tonks puso una mano en su hombro.

"Podrías mudarte conmigo" le soltó Tonks, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella pudo sentir la tensión entre ambos. Remus la miró un poco confundido y también sorprendido. Tonks no quitó la mano de su hombro. La tensión se estaba haciendo más difícil, y sus pies, que siempre estaban fríos ahora los sentía congelados. Tonks lo miró a los ojos.

"No podría hacerlo" dijo Remus en un suspiro. El la miró de nuevo a los ojos, los cuales ella había cambiado a violeta para que combinaran con su cabello verde lima con puntas moradas. Tonks no pudo soportar más la tensión.

Y entonces lo hizo.

Se levantó en puntillas y lo besó en los labios. Era un idiota si él la apartaba. Ella sabía que no podía negar la tensión del momento. Su mano siguió sobre su hombro. El no la rodeó con sus brazos.

Pero tampoco se apartó como ella hubiera esperado. Tonks pudo sentir que él movió sus labios contra los de ella. El realmente la estaba besando también y lo estaba profundizando!.

Y, por primera vez (al menos sin Ojoloco en la sala), desde que se conocían, Tonks sentía sus pies calientes. Su columna vertebral se sentía caliente y caramba! Cómo Remus hacía el beso más profundo. Ninguno de los dos hacía algo con sus manos ni brazos. Todo lo estaban haciendo con sus labios.

Tonks quería que durara para siempre. Pero solo duró unos segundos. Y fue porque Remus finalmente la apartó. Su cara había cambiado y la miró a los ojos. Al menos por un momento.

"Yo… no puedo quedarme a cenar después de todo…" dijo de repente, alejándose de Tonks totalmente y caminando hacia la puerta. Tonks sintió que su corazón, junto con sus pies, se congelaban.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Tonks mientras seguía a Remus hacia la puerta. Remus intentó torpemente abrochar los botones de su impermeable. Tonks miró rápidamente hacia afuera, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.

"Dora, tienes que entender que yo no debería …" dijo Remus "Tus padres no aprobarían…"

"¿Por qué mis padres tienen que aprobar con quién ando?" le refutó Tonks, pero Remus sacudió su cabeza otra vez.

"Va más allá de eso, pero olvídalo. Yo solo… te dejaré para que termines de desempacar. Te veré en otro momento en Grimmauld Place" y diciendo esto, salió apresuradamente del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Tonks no encontró las palabras para explicar lo que sintió cuando Remus abandonó el apartamento. Pero había un hecho innegable: ella estaba enamorada. No podía seguir negándolo. Ella amaba a Remus. No había duda de que el beso había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido. Pero él se había ido y claramente estaba disgustado por el beso. Tonks quería lanzarse por la ventana.

Pero en vez de eso, se dejó caer en el piso frente a la chimenea y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

oOoOoOoOo

"Señorita Tonks! ¿Está usted ahí?"

Tonks se despertó bruscamente al oir los golpes en la puerta. Se había quedado dormida en el piso. Cambió rápidamente el color de su cabello a un rubio y rizado, que era como la Sra. Edna la conocía. Cuando se levantó del piso, sintió un terrible dolor en su cuello y espalda. Había sido por la mala posición que había tomado al quedarse dormida en el piso.

Tonks corrió hacia la puerta. La mujer parecía una versión de un pastel, grande en la parte de arriba y pequeña debajo de la cintura, además con un cabello alborotado y negro, semejando el glaseado de chocolate sobre el pastel.

"¿Qué ocurre Sra. Carnabuchi?" preguntó Tonks, antes de mirar abajo y darse cuenta de la causa de la molestia de la Sra Edna. Canuto estaba a su lado, y ella lo tenía sujeto por el collar. El perro tenía una bolsa grande en su boca.

"No se permiten perros en el edificio! El lleva una hora sentado frente a su puerta, por lo que puedo asumir que es suyo!" la acusó Edna. Esta soltó el collar y el perro entró resueltamente al apartamento y se sentó pacientemente en el sofá, sin dejar caer la bolsa.

Tonks gruñó. "Es el perro de mi tía. Ella los cría y los entrena para llevarle paquetes a sus sobrinos. Un poco molesto, de verdad" razonó Tonks. Era un razonamiento estúpido, pero ya que Sirius había salido de su casa arriesgando su cuello en las calles muggles se destuvo ante el estúpido escenario.

"El no dará problema, se lo prometo" Tonks le aseguró.

Edna asintió. "Si oigo una queja o un ladrido, él saldrá y usted con él" le advirtió. Tonks aceptó solemnemente. Edna cerró la puerta y se fue.

Tonks corrió al sofá donde Sirius estaba sentado y agarró la bolsa que llevaba en su hocico. Dentro de la bolsa había cuatro botellas de Whisky de Fuego.

"Licor!!!… me pones en riesgo de que me desalojen antes de que haya terminado de desembalar por no hablar de que tu trasero sea enviado de vuelta a Azkaban … solo para traerme licor!" le gruñó Tonks.

Sirius rápidamente volvió a su forma humana y frotó su mandibula. "Debes tener más cuidado al retirar cosas de mi hocico… pudiste haberme sacado un diente!"

"Lo siento" dijo Tonks, suavizándose rápidamente al ver a su primo. Sirius se sentó a su lado. "Pero… acaso estás loco? Si te capturan, por aventurarte …"

"Esto es territorio muggle" la interrumpió Sirius "estoy en menos peligro aquí que en King's Cross!"

Tonks refunfuñó. "¿Y qué hay del alcohol?"

"Lunático irrumpió en la casa completamente enfurecido y faltó poco para que empezara a llorar como una niña. El me contó lo que ocurrió aquí y me pidió que le diera algo de beber. Pero pensé que tu lo necesitarías más que él, por lo que escondí el alcohol y me escapé cuando él se fue a descansar. Así que aquí estoy para que nos emborrachemos juntos y hablemos toda la noche" le explicó Sirius mientras Tonks lo observaba airadamente.

"¿Él estaba molesto? Por mí!" dijo Tonks consternada. Sirius asintió mientras destapaba la primera botella, sin molestarse en buscar los vasos. "En todo caso, soy yo la que debe estar enojada con él, por lo que me hizo! Me besó y luego me dejó sin explicación!"

Sirius le pasó la segunda botella. Luego de mirarla por un rato, Tonks la abrió y se tomó un enorme trago que le quemó la garganta casi hasta el punto de quedar adormecida.

"Idiota!" murmuró Tonks.

"¿Así que estás enamorada de él?" preguntó Sirius en un tono casual.

"Demonios! Sí!" contestó Tonks. Como el licor estaba más tibio, Tonks tomó otro sorbo, y sintió que pasaba más fácil por su garganta.

Sirius asintió. "Debes decírselo"

Tonks sacudió la cabeza. "De ninguna manera"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Sirius, se tomó otro trago y luego lamió el borde de la botella.

"Porque no fuiste tú el que lo besó…"

"Gracias Merlin que no fui yo!" murmuró Sirius.

"… y tan pronto terminó, se fue y dijo que no podía ser porque mis padres no lo aprobarían!" dijo Tonks, puntualizando la última frase con otro sorbo, esta vez golpeando sus dientes con el borde de la botella.

"Aun así, ¿no crees que él merece saber que rompió tu corazón?" preguntó Sirius. Tonks le volteó los ojos.

"Supongo que sí. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo en algún momento, pero por ahora tengo mucho trabajo en el Ministerio para las próximas semanas. Y mañana voy a tener una resaca del demonio!" balbuceó ella.

"Valdrá la pena que él lo sepa. Lo menos que puedes hacer es hacerlo sentir tan culpable que se convierta en tu esclavo fiel". Dijo Sirius tomando otro trago de su botella media vacía. Tonks se dio cuenta de que la conversación se estaba convirtiendo en algo sin sentido con cada palabra que salía de sus bocas.

"Eso es sexy!" respondió Tonks "Como Remus!" riendose suavemente.

"Entonces, ¿le vas a decir que lo amas?" preguntó Sirius.

"Sippp" contestó Tonks casi sin sentido. Sirius asintió.

"En Navidad" dijo Sirius en un tono exigente. Tonks asintió bruscamente haciendo que se sintiera mareada, y el mundo pasó a estar un poco inclinado a la izquierda. Ella levantó su botella en el aire para hacer un brindis.

"Por el beso y por cómo me hizo ver la luz!" Tonks mantenía su botella levantada. Sirius asintió y chocó su botella casi vacía en contra de la de ella. Sirius tomó el último trago y cayó en el piso.

Tonks se rió y cayó en el sofá, boca arriba tomándose el último trago de su botella. Este golpeó rápidamente en su cabeza y se quedó dormida ahí mismo.


	11. Digno de tu amor

**Capítulo 11.- Digno de tu amor**

"_Querida Tonks,_

_Quisiera saber por qué, pero las cosas aquí en el colegio han estado aburridas a pesar del sapo que tenemos como Profesora de Defensa, Umbridge. Sin embargo, no puedo esperar a regresar a casa, solo faltan dos semanas para las vacaciones .Te diré a qué se parece Umbridge y así podrás imitarla, seguro nos reiremos mucho, lo cual no he hecho desde que se iniciaron las clases._

_En cuanto al "problema" sobre el que me escribiste, realmente no te puedo aconsejar mucho porque no me dices quién es el chico que te gusta. Pero desde mi punto de vista, todos los chicos son basura. Al igual que ese chico que me gusta tanto desde hace cuatro años, se ha fijado en una Ravenclaw y no le ha importado cómo me siento. Pero independientemente de mi vida, tu vales mucho, estás por encima de cualquier hombre que pasa de ti. Pero si él significa mucho para ti, deja de perder el tiempo y declarate en Navidad! Porque Hocicos probablemente no esté bromeando cuando te dijo que te hará un hechizo que te hará perder la cabeza de tu cuello si no te declaras._

_Con mucho amor,_

_Ginny"_

Tonks leyó la carta una vez más, mientras estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina de Grimmauld Place y esperando a que hirviera la tetera. Ella había venido en mal momento porque Remus había salido a visitar a Kingsley Shacklebolt en su casa, pero Sirius le había dicho que no tardaría mucho en volver. De cualquier modo aun era temprano, ni siquiera eran las ocho. Faltaba una semana para Navidad y Tonks había decidido que hoy sería el día.

Este otoño había sido bastante difícil para ella, tanto emocional como físicamente. Su misión como espía en Ministerio se hacía más compleja cada día a medida que la mala reputación de Dumbledore y de Harry aumentaba. Había habido varias desapariciones, tal como lo había advertido Sirius y de acuerdo a él éstas eran las señales más claras de que Voldemort estaba en movimiento. Ahora la misión de Tonks consistía en vigilar la profecía de Harry Potter durante el día, en caso de que aparecieran los mortífagos e intentaran robarla. Esta era su misión más importante hasta el momento. Por esto, ella no había tenido tiempo para hablar con Remus sobre sus sentimientos, y a pesar de lo ocurrido en su apartamento, sus sentimientos se intensificaban día a día.

Estos sentimientos se reforzaron más el día en que él apareció por el Ministerio para cumplir con el nuevo proceso de Registro de Hombres Lobos que el Wizengamot había hecho obligatorio. Tonks estaba cumpliendo su guardia frente a la Sala de las Profecías, cuando fue abordada por Lucius Malfoy, quien había aparecido de la nada. Tonks sujetó fuerte su varita y se puso en alerta, ya que según lo que Harry les había informado, Lucius había estado con Voldemort la noche de su resurrección.

"Me parece que no te he visto antes por aquí" murmuró Lucius con una voz extrañamente suave. Tonks lo miró. "¿Eres nueva?"

"Departamento de Aurores" respondió Tonks "Soy Colette, Mr. Malfoy"

Lucius la miró con desprecio. "¿Y su apellido?"

"No soy hija de muggles, si es lo que quiere saber. Y de cualquier manera, a usted ¿qué le importa?"

"Auror pasante, lo que me hace suponer que estás bajo la orden de…" dijo Lucius tratando de hacer memoria.

"Shacklebolt" respondió Tonks fría y rápidamente mientras se mantenía en alerta. El no se atrevería a hacerle algo… ¿o sí?. Después de todo, sería un movimiento estúpido de su parte. Se caería su careta.

"Oh si" murmuró Lucius "Una chica muy linda" dijo él mientras alcanzaba con su mano indeseable un mechón del cabello rojizo de Collete. "Pero no eres sangre pura?"

"¿Acaso es importante?" Mi abuela fue Irma Crabbe" soltó de pronto Tonks. De repente, ella se lamentó de su verdadera ascendencia. Lucius se quedó pensando en lo que ella había dicho por un momento. Tonks se preguntó si debía irse de una vez. Lucius evidentemente conocía muy bien los arboles genealógicos.

"Eso no es posible Colette… porque eso significaría que eres …" Lucius gruñó "Oh que estúpido. Solo hay dos posibilidades. A menos que seas la mocosa de mi cuñada transformada en otra persona o alguna hija bastarda de Sirius"

Tonks mordió su labio. Era su última oportunidad o todo se echaría a perder… y si aceptaba lo último, entonces sería investigada por el Ministerio sobre el paradero de Sirius.

"¡No te atrevas a hablar así de su tío!" gritó una voz detrás de ellos. Lucius se dio la vuelta mientras Tonks se asomaba a través de él para ver que era Remus viniendo hacia ellos, con la varita mágica en la mano. Lucius sonrió de una manera diabólica.

"¿Vienes a renovar tu identificación, Lupin?. Escuché que van a registrar las marcas de mordidas gracias a la nueva Ley de Registro de Hombres Lobos, ¿no es divertido para ti?" dijo Sirius. Remus lo miró con seriedad.

"No es tu problema" respondió Remus.

"Entonces, ¿conoces a esta señorita? Dijiste algo sobre que su tío es Sirius Black, seguro que no estarás implicando que su padre es…"

"Regulus Black. Eso quiero decir" dijo Remus, saliendo en defensa de Tonks. Ella se quedó en blanco, no tenía nada que decir. Lucius se volvió hacia Tonks y estudió detenidamente su rostro.

"Ella tiene algo de los Black" observó Lucius "¿Quién es tu madre, Colette?".

Tonks tenía que improvisar algo. "No lo sé. Mi padre la abandonó cuando ella quedó embarazada en Hogwarts, y cuando ella me tuvo me dejó en un Orfanato muggle. Solo sé que Regulus Black es mi padre porque me lo contó Dumbledore cuando supe que era una bruja"

Aparentemente Lucius se había comido la mentira. "Bueno, eso explica por qué no apareces en el árbol de la famila" dijo él "Pero para estar seguros, y sabiendo que el Ministro no necesita impostores trabajando en su departamento…" Lucius tomó el brazo de Tonks rápidamente. "Tendremos que darte un poco de Veritaserum y así sabremos realmente si eres una descendiente de Regulus Black…"

"Quitale las manos de encima! Obliviate!" gritó Remus. Lucius cayó al piso con la mirada en blanco. Luego Remus tomó a Tonks por el brazo y la acompañó hasta el Departamento de Aurores, donde le contarían todo a Kingsley. Lucius no recordaría nada de lo sucedido, y tampoco le diría nada al Ministro. Había sido increíble que Remus la hubiera salvado.

Pero luego de esto, nada más pasó. Tonks tuvo pocos momentos para poder conversar con Remus sobre sus sentimientos. Por lo menos parecía que podían ser amigos nuevamente, ya que habían compartido algunas cenas durante el mes junto a Sirius en Grimmauld Place. Tonks disfrutaba mucho escuchando reir a Remus. Su risa era áspera, pero armónica.

Así que, ahí estaba ella, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Escuchó que alguien se aparecía en la puerta de Grimmauld Place, ella se puso en pie cuando escuchó que era Remus que venía silbando mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Tonks había logrado que Sirius dejara la cocina para permitirle a ella algo de privacidad con Remus. Sin embargo, ella sabía que Sirius utilizaría una de las Orejas Extensible de Fred y George para escuchar desde arriba.

Remus entró a la habitación luciendo enfermo como era costumbre, pero contento a pesar de todo. "Dora, qué te trae por aquí? Hace un día hermoso, la nieve esta empezando a cubrir el piso, pensé que estarías de compras en tu día libre". Le dijo Remus. Tonks suspiró profundamente. Era ahora o nunca.

"Remus, te extrañé" dijo Tonks. Remus se rió ante el comentario, a pesar de la sinceridad en la voz de Tonks.

"Oh, fui a desayunar muy temprano con Kingsley. Me sorprende que no estés durmiendo" dijo Remus

"Tuve una noche difícil, y estaba haciendo té" explicó Tonks "¿Puedes escucharme por un momento?"

Remus sonrió y miró a Tonks antes de sentarse. Tonks volvió a suspirar profundamente. "Remus, nunca he sido delicada, o inteligente, o incluso tan seria como lo soy ahora, pero realmente necesito confesarte algo"

"¡Eres un Mortifago!" insinuó Remus. Tonks lo miró seriamente. "Lo siento, era un chiste"

"Lo sé, lo sé…" dijo Tonks "Pero la cuestión es…"

Remus se levantó y se dirigió a la humeante tetera, interrumpiendo lo que Tonks iba a decir. "¿Es algo sobre el trabajo? Porque son sólo las ocho de la mañana…"

"Te amo"

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la cocina. La tetera comenzó a silbar. Remus se volvió y miró a Tonks. Su mirada no era extraña. Era neutral. Tonks no podia entender su expresión. Oh! Si ella supiera de Legilimancia!. Quizá era que él no la había escuchado.

"Remus, te amo"

Nada cambió. Tonks suspiró y se acercó a él. "Entonces, ¿no dices nada?" preguntó ella.

Remus tenía que decir algo. Un monton de cosas, de hecho, pero él no tuvo oportunidad de decirlas.

En ese momento un Patronus en forma de ardilla flotó dentro de la habitación y se detuvo sobre la mesa con un mensaje con la voz de Molly Weasley.

"Arthur ha sido atacado. Está en St. Mungo. Está realmente mal"

oOoOoOoOo

Los siguientes tres días lo pasaron en St. Mungo, esperando por nuevas noticias sobre la recuperación de Arthur. Todos los integrantes de la Orden estaban ahí. Los chicos Weasley también estaban con ellos, así como Harry y Hermione. Por esto Tonks decidió dejar el tema sobre sus sentimientos hacia Remus hasta que todo estuviera bien. Necesitaba que su mente estuviera en otras labores.

De acuerdo a Dumbledore, la serpiente de Voldemort era la que había atacado a Arthur mientras cumplía su guardia protegiendo la Profecía. Había sido herido en el cumplimiento de su deber. Tonks entendió exactamente los riesgos que todos corrían en sus guardias.

Solo permitieron la visita de la familia el primer día luego del ataque, por lo que Tonks se quedó con la mayoría de la Orden que se encontraba en la sala de espera. Supuso que Remus no estaba con ellos porque se había quedado acompañando a Sirius en el cuartel general.

Ella odiaba los hospitales. Era un lugar especialmente aterrador para ella. Había tenido mucho que ver con el ataque de Greyback cuando ella era más pequeña. Luego de que Ojoloco la salvara de aquel hombre lobo en el bosque, fue él quien la llevó al hospital. Los sanadores temían que hubiera sido mordida, por lo que tuvieron que hacerle varios análisis y como sus padres no llegaron inmediatamente, pues fue el hombre de aspecto gruñon quién la acompañó. Sabía que no era una mala persona ya que la había salvado. Pero él no era precisamente un hombre amable.

Luego de todas las evaluaciones y hechizos aterrorizantes, Tonks creció no sólo con temor a los hombres lobo sino a caer enferma y tener que recurrir a los sanadores en el hospital para que la diagnosticaran. No hay que decir que realmente le molestaba estar en este sitio. Era desesperante para ella pensar que podía haber sido ella la víctima de la serpiente Nagini.

A los tres días, Molly se veía más tranquila. Les dijo que Arthur estaba recuperándose muy bien y que podían ir a visitarlo. Tonks fue con Ojoloco. Tonks se hizo de un aspecto más alegre. Arthur se veía menos maltratado de lo que ella había pensado.

"¿Qué hay Arthur?" saludó Tonks con todo el ánimo que pudo reunir.

Arthur miró a Tonks, quien llevaba el cabello corto y rosa chicle, cómo le gustaba a ella. "Oh! Tonks no te reconocía con tu cabello rosado…" bromeó Arthur. Tonks le sonrió.

Ellos no se quedaron mucho, ya que Ojoloco debía volver al Ministerio para tomar el turno de la tarde. Tonks quería dormir después de estar tres días en ese lugar tan deprimente.

Ojoloco Desapareció para irse directamente al Ministerio, así que Tonks decidió irse a su apartamento. Pero en su camino hacia la escalera se tropezó con Remus, quien llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores para Arthur.

Ambos se quedaron frente a frente por un momento, viéndose uno al otro. Tonks sabía que tenía que romper el silencio.

"Entonces, ¿no vas a decir nada?" preguntó Tonks. Remus la miró. "¿Nada de nada? ¿Un sí? ¿Un no? Incluso si mueves la cabeza serviría de algo"

Remus se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó. Tonks hubiera querido abofetearlo pero él era demasiado maravilloso para querer herirlo.

"Bueno, me gustaría oírte decir: ¡También te amo, Tonks!"

Remus suspiró tristemente y el corazón de Tonks se rompió antes de que él dijera algo.

"No puedo decirte eso y sabes por qué" contestó él. Tonks apretó los dientes mientras él seguía su camino por las escaleras.

"No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo? Si es porque no me amas, dilo de una vez y sabré por qué" le pidió Tonks.

Remus ya casi había llegado a la parte superior de la escalera y se volvió hacia Tonks. "No sé porque me escogiste en primer lugar. Soy demasiado viejo para ti. Soy tan pobre como la suciedad y ni siquiera puedo darte un regalo en el Día de San Valentín… y sin mencionar que soy peligroso!. Deberías saberlo muy bien"

Tonks volteó sus ojos. Se sentía más enojada que triste. "Ok, en primer lugar tu me conoces bien para saber que me importan poco los obsequios en San Valentín" empezó a decir. Remus se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino a la habitación de Arthur. Tonks decidió seguirlo "Segundo, la edad es solo un número. Mi madre le lleva dos meses a mi padre y eso no ha hecho ninguna diferencia. Además esa es una excusa ridícula". Tonks respiraba profundamente tomando aliento porque tuvo que caminar más rápido para poder alcanzar a Remus.

Remus seguía andando pero no decía nada. "¿Y cómo qué demasiado peligroso?... fue gracias a ti que superé el miedo a los hombres lobos"

"Ssshhh!" Remus la miró "¿Quieres que todos te escuchen?"

"¡Sí!" gritó Tonks, quien se sentía tan molesta que pensó que la cabeza le iba a estallar. "Que todo el maldito mundo escuche lo que voy a decir! Remus…" Tonks se acercó a él y tomó su mano libre, haciendo que él se detuviera en seco. Se dio la vuelta y la miró.

"¿Ese beso no significó nada para ti?"

"Fue un impulso del momento, Tonks" insistió Remus. Tonks sintió que su corazón se hundía un poco más. No la llamó Dora. "¿Por qué diablos estás tan decidida a querer estar conmigo? ¿Qué puedo valer para ti? Dimelo"

Tonks se enderezó un poco más. Ella no había soltado su mano. "Eres el hombre más amable, más considerado y divertido que he conocido. Cuando estoy cerca de ti mis pies se enfrían. Y cada vez que Apareces en Grimmauld Place o tocas a mi puerta, siento que mi corazón deja de latir y entonces pienso, él está aquí. Sé que suena un poco obsesivo pero es que realmente te amo!"

¿Obsesiva? Pensó Tonks. Más bien estaba al límite.

Remus no entendía. ¿Cómo ésta joven bruja tan brillante, hermosa y alegre quería estar con alguien tan introvertido y tranquilo como él? El no la merecía y menos con lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle. "Bueno, será mejor que dejes de soñar porque esto no funcionaría, esto no puede ser… no soy digno de tu amor, así que anda a casa y encuentra a alguien más joven!"

Remus finalmente soltó su mano y siguió su camino andando rápidamente alejándose de ella. Tonks no lo siguió. Las últimas palabras se repetían en sus oídos.

"No soy digno de tu amor…"

"Oh pero sí lo eres!" se dijo Tonks tranquilamente mientras observaba a Remus cruzar en la esquina. "Sin ninguna duda eres digno de mi amor"

* * *

**¡Felíz Día de San Valentín!**


	12. Creer, a pesar de todo

**Capítulo 12.- Creer, a pesar de todo**

Tonks no estaba dispuesta a renunciar. Era algo que sabía muy bien: era la obstinación de los Black. Sirius se mostró bastante divertido cuando le contó lo que había ocurrido en el hospital.

"Viste, mi dulce Mumsie! Puedes decir lo que quieras, eres una Black ciento por ciento" le señaló su primo.

Tonks siguió compartiendo parte de su tiempo libre con Sirius durante la siguiente semana. Se encontraban en Grimmauld Place o en el apartamento de ella (cuando Sirius sentía ganas de aventura) para conversar sobre lo tonto del comportamiento de Remus. En esas oportunidades no tomaron licor porque Tonks sabía que Ojoloco se enojaría con ella si llegaban a llamarla para ir al Ministerio. Tonks estaba algo sorprendida de que Sirius se pusiera de su lado.

"Pero Remus es TU amigo!" le dijo a Sirius mientras éste se encogía de hombros y ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Pero él se está portando como un tonto, como siempre lo ha hecho. Porque tiene miedo de herir a su amada si él…"

Tonks refunfuño "Pero a mi me gusta así!!" mientras estampaba su cabeza dramáticamente en la mesa de su pequeña cocina.

Sirius soltó una carcajada. "Navidad es en tres días, ¿no le has comprado un regalo?" le preguntó, a lo que ella contestó asintiendo con su cabeza.

"Me tomo un buen rato, pero le compré un pendiente, es un diente de dragón" dijo Tonks. Los ojos de Sirius casi se le salieron cuando escuchó lo que ella dijo.

"¿De esos que cuestan cerca de cincuenta galeones cada uno?" preguntó Sirius.

"Sesenta y dos galeones y nueve sickles" recitó Tonks "Pero el que lo regala puede pedir un deseo cuando el que lo reciba se lo ponga y el deseo se hace realidad cuando este se lo quita"

"Oh vamos!, Tonks, eso es solo una leyenda!" se burló Sirius.

"Estás hablando con una mujer desesperada!" lloriqueó Tonks "Pero más le vale que aprecie mi regalo, porque el deseo que pedí fue que él sea sólo para mi antes de que se quite el pendiente de su cuello"

Sirius la miró atentamente cerca de treinta segundos antes de soltar una gran carcajada. Tonks se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

"Sabes qué, eso va a ser difícil, considerando que él es virgen… Ooops! Se me escapó!" dijo Sirius. Tonks casi dejó caer el plato con el pedazo de pie de melocoton que Molly había hecho para ella (ella aun no había ido al supermercado a comprar comida).

"Sirius no me mientas" dijo Tonks "El no puede ser virgen"

"Pues lo es! Lo sé" dijo Sirius mientras tomaba un pequeño trago de su botella de cerveza de mantequilla "Es porque él tiene mucho miedo de tener novia"

Tonks quería dejar la conversación hasta ese punto, pero su curiosidad no estaba satisfecha. "¿No salió con nadie en el colegio?" Tonks se sintió un poco incomoda, ya que ella había estado con dos chicos al dejar Hogwarts. Se sentía casi como una ramera.

Sirius sacudió su cabeza. "Cornamenta y yo intentamos conseguirle chicas de cada casa… excepto de Slytherin por supuesto… y salió con unas pero siempre encontraba algo malo en ellas. Sus ojos eran demasiado grandes, sus dientes estaban torcidos… su personalidad no coincidía con la de él… ella no era suficientemente seria con sus tareas del colegio… y siempre salía con cualquier excusa"

"¿Me preguntó cuál será su excusa conmigo?" dijo Tonks. Sirius se encogió de hombros. "En St. Mungo cuando me habló no mencionó nada sobre mí"

Tonks mordió su labio. Quizá era porque ella era demasiado… extrovertida?. El era mucho más tranquilo. Eso debía ser lo que pasaba.

Deseando desesperadamente cambiar el tema de conversación, Tonks dibujó una sonrisa pícara. "¿Qué hay de ti? No te he visto con ninguna mujer hasta ahora…"

"Yo, el gran Sirius, un hombre virgen? Dificil!" se carcajeó Sirius. Tonks puso sus ojos en blanco y luego lo miró. "Preguntale a Emmeline…"

"… te acostaste con Emmeline Vance?!" chilló Tonks. "Ugh! Ella debe tener como setenta años! ¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Tuve una infancia dificil y una familia problemática, y ella… al parecer… eso le gustó. Asi que, después de ver un juego de Quidditch en el que Cornamenta jugaba, ella y yo nos fuimos para abajo de las gradas! ¿Qué puedo decir? Era un tipo buenmozo y despreocupado en ese entonces!"

"Cierra la boca!" chilló Tonks. Sirius comenzó a reírse, pero un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió.

"Oh Merlin" murmuró él.

"¡Escondete!" le susurró Tonks. Sirius rápidamente se transformó y corrió a esconderse detrás de la mesa en la cocina, mientras Tonks iba hacia la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó ella.

"Es papá, Dora, abre la puerta!"

Tonks hizo un gesto de extrañeza y abrió la puerta. Ted Tonks estaba parado en su puerta sosteniendo una caja perfectamente envuelta. Tonks volteó sus ojos.

"¿Qué te trae por Londres faltando tres días para Navidad?" preguntó ella.

"Tu madre" gruñó Ted "Dijo que no estarías en la fiesta de Navidad de la familia por primera vez así que me envió hasta aquí para entregarte tu…"

"… ella intenta hacerme sentir culpable para forzarme a ir y compartir con tus fastidiosos parientes muggles, no es cierto?" suspiró Tonks intencionadamente.

"Esta caja está vacía, Dora, así que ella espera un si" dijo Ted mientras apretaba los dientes. Ella deseaba hablar con Remus ese día mientras Harry y los Weasley estaban en Grimmauld Place, donde iban a pasar sus vacaciones navideñas.

"Supongo que debo pasar por ahí" dijo Tonks. "¿La tía Katherine irá?" preguntó ella.

Ted asintió solemnemente con su cabeza. "Junto con tus primas"

Tonks quería gritar. Sus primas no sabían nada sobre el mundo mágico, Andromeda y Tonks estaban obligadas a mantener en secreto lo que eran ellas y Ted, frente al esposo muggle de Tía Katherine, Jennings (un ortodoncista… lo que le sonaba a la profesión más aburrida sobre la tierra para Tonks… y la más asquerosa, no le parecía interesante la forma en que recogia los dientes y los hacinaba con alambres de metal entre ellos) y sus dos fastidiosas niñas, Ellie y Vera. Ellie era a un año más joven que Tonks, pero era una cabeza más alta, y esto hacía que pensara que tenía más poder sobre Tonks. Vera no era tan mala como su hermana mayor, pero era demasiado curiosa y del tipo chismosa.

"Será mejor que compre un maldito regalo" dijo Tonks a regañadientes. Ted se rio y asintió.

"Estaba extrañando cuándo ibas a decir algo así. Mamá transfirió doscientos galeones en tu cuenta"

Tonks se quedó sin habla instantáneamente. "Doscientos galeones? Pero de donde sacó ella esa cantidad? Ella es una ama de casa y tu apenas ganas lo suficiente para tener doscientos…"

"… no preguntes" respondió Ted. El no tenía motivos para contarle que Sirius le había dado algo de su dinero a Andromeda, y ella lo había rechazado por lo que lo había trasnferido a la cuenta de su hija. Tonks no iba a entender de todas maneras.

"Iras entonces? La fiesta empieza al mediodía" dijo Ted.

Tonks suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "Ahí estaré, usaré el traslador" dijo ella. Ted asintió.

"Ya que estoy aquí… ¿Puedo conocer tu apartamento?" preguntó él.

Tonk sacudió la cabeza. "Eres alérgico a los perros, ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero eso qué tiene que ver…??"

"Es que tengo uno. Ven aquí, Hocicos!" Tonks invito a Sirius a salir de la cocina, y vino obedientemente.

Ted asintió. "Ya veo, bueno, te veré entonces. Te amo" dijo él.

"También te amo, papá". Dijo Tonks, abrazando a su padre brevemente antes de que él se diera la vuelta y caminara por el pasillo.

Tonks miró hacía abajo, hacia donde estaba Sirius, sintiéndose de pronto realmente mal. "Sabes, eres un dolor en el trasero, pero sabes comportarte cuando quieres…"

oOoOoOoOo

Tonks sabía que doscientos galeones era una cantidad increíble de dinero, así que se sintió un poco culpable al ir a la fiesta de Navidad en casa de sus padres. Su tía Katherine siempre la criticaba por su falta de disciplina y su falta de carácter. Tonks sabía como pasar de esto. Ella era consciente de que su familia pensaba que ella era adicta a los tintes de cabello y por eso se lo cambió a un verde pino con pequeños círculos rojos haciéndose un look muy navideño. Lo alargó y lo rizó un poco. Vera y Ellie le llamaban extensiones.

Después de ponerse una blusa de seda roja de su madre (que le quedaba muy ajustada… porque su madre era una talla más pequeña que ella y por lo general no usaba ropa tan ceñida a su cuerpo ni tampoco le gustaba estar bien vestida, lo que esto provocaba era bajarle el autoestima y era la ULTIMA cosa que necesitaba en ese momento). Tonks tomó el traslador, un viejo joyero, y se dirigió a la casa de sus padres.

Aterrizó en el patio, cayendo en el piso, su cara pegó en la nieve mientras dejaba caer el joyero. La primera cosa que escuchó fue un gruñido y luego un pequeño grito. Andrómeda corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Nymphadora, mi niña tonta" dijo su madre "Ellos ya están aquí y tu llegas tardes. Además viniste con el traslador sabiendo que ellos te pueden ver!"

"Mamá, estoy bien… y desde cuándo al tío Jennings y a la tía Katherine les he importado algo?" murmuró Tonks sólo para que su madre la escuchara. "Lo siento" dijo en el tono más dulce que Andromeda le haya escuchado.

"Ahora entra a la casa. Ellie y Vera tienen tus regalos" dijo Andromeda. Tonks puso los ojos en blanco. En ese momento sintió la necesidad de tener su varita. Así tendría un poco de diversión fastidiando a sus primas. Pero la había dejado en el apartamento. Lo que sí había traido era el regalo de Remus, en caso de que tuviera alguna oportunidad de escaparse e ir visitarlo, ya que él estaría con Sirius y los Weasley.

Una vez dentro, Tonks fue saludada por Jennings primero, quién le pidió que abriera la boca. Tonks lo miró con enfado y le dio un empujon suave. Pudo escucharlo murmurar a su padre "Ella todavía tiene la mordida cruzada. Que pena, de verdad!"

La siguiente fue la tía Katherine, la hermana menor de su padre, una muggle. Ella sabía que su hermano y su sobrina pertenecían al mundo mágico, pero no quería exponer a sus hijas a esa anormalidad, y por eso se encargaba de regalarle cosas que supuestamente le ayudarían a ser menos dependiente de la magia. La "calculadora" que le había regalado hacía cuatro años aun estaba guardada en algun cajón en su vieja habitación.

Tonks observo a Katherine cargando un paquete envuelto en papel periodico. Tonks asintio agradeciendole y abrio la caja. Dentro habia una pinza de hierro.

Katherine se inclino y le susurro "Es para rizarte el cabello"

Tonks le guiño un ojo "Creo que puedo imaginarmelo" dijo mientras tiraba el papel a un lado y colocaba la pinza en una mesita de cafe. Tonks fue a refugiarse al sofa, pero no logro esconderse por mucho tiempo. Ellie y Vera se sentaron a cada lado de ella. Vera también habia crecido aunque seguía siendo una pulgada mas baja que Tonks.

"Hola Dory" dijo Ellie. Katherine nunca le habia dicho a sus hijas el verdadero nombre de Tonks, ya que le resultaba tan extraño como su sobrina. Para ellas, Dory era el diminutivo de Dorinda.

"Ellie, Vera, Feliz Navidad" murmuro Tonks, tocando el pendiente y jugando con el. De pronto sintió que algo habia caido en su regazo.

"Feliz Navidad" le dijo Vera, sonriéndole. Tonks tomó el paquete y lo abrio con cuidado. Era un pequeño frasco rosado. Tonks ya sabia lo que era, porque Vera le daba el mismo regalo en cada ocasión en que se encontraban. Esmalte de uñas.

"Gracias" murmuro Tonks. Volvió a tomar el pendiente y se puso a jugar con el.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Ellie, burlándose al verlo.

"Es un diente de dragón" contestó Tonks. Vera soltó una risilla tonta.

"En serio, ¿qué es?" volvió a preguntar. Tonks se sonrió. Se sentía mal por estar ahí, aunque sonara sarcástico! ¿Por qué entonces no podía divertirse un poco?

"Es verdad" dijo Tonks "Le doy vuelta tres veces así , ven" lo empezó a girar en su mano para mostrarle a sus primas " Y puedo parar sus poderes mágicos!"

"¿MAGIA?" chilló Ellie "¿Magia?"

Al decir esto, la tía Katherine se acercó a ellas. "¿Qué dicen? ¿Magia?" preguntó ella,

Vera dijo riendose "Dory dice que puede hacer magia con un collar! Que tonta!"

"¿Ah si?" suspiró Katherine "Dory, tu mamá quiere hablar contigo" dijo Katherine, tomando por el brazo a Tonks y llevándosela a una esquina de la habitación.

"Bien, Dory, tu sabes que no quiero mis hijas sepan sobre tu magia!" la regañó Katherine.

"No necesitas regañarme. Tengo veintidós años!" le respondió ácidamente.

"¿Quieres que se lo diga a tu madre?" dijo Katherine, ignorando a Tonks. Tonks le volteó los ojos y empujó a un lado a su vieja tía y se dirigió a su padre quien se encontraba escuchando a tio Jennings discutiendo sobre las desventajas de los retenedores transparentes.

"Me voy" le dijo a su padre. Ted puso los ojos en blanco y asintiendo, se despidió de ella, Tonks suspiró aliviada y salió rápidamente de la casa, tomó el traslador para regresar a su apartamento, sabiendo que no podía aguantar una hora más en esa fiesta de navidad y sin importarle mucho que luego le esperaría el regaño de su madre.

oOoOoOoOo

Una vez en su apartamento, Tonks dejó salir un grito para descargar la frustración que había aguantado durante su corta estancia en la fiesta. Luego de ignorar las quejas de sus vecinos del piso de abajo, se cambió la blusa roja por una camiseta negra y sus jeans con huecos en las rodillas. Iría a Grimmauld Place a entregarle su regalo a Remus y otro para Sirius, una botella de Whisky de Fuego búlgaro que seguro lo devoraría en menos de una hora. Se fue caminando hacia Grimmauld Place, y luego apareciéndose a último minuto muy cerca del lugar. La caminata le había hecho bien y ni siquiera le había hecho falta la chaqueta a pesar de que la temperatura estaba a cuatro grados Cº.

Una vez adentro, se acercó a la cocina para ver si alguien estaba ahí. Molly estaba sirviendo comida a los que estaban sentados a la mesa: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George. A la cabeza de la mesa estaba Arthur, todavía viéndose mal pero con mejor aspecto. Sirius estaba sentado al lado de Harry. El asiento de Remus estaba vacio. El corazón de Tonks se hundió en su pecho. Remus no estaba ahí.

"Tonks!" Molly la saludó alegremente. Tonks le sonrió.

Fred se rió. "Tu cabello está genial". Tonks le volteó los ojos haciéndose la indiferente. Sabía que Fred y George querían que ella fuera parte de sus experimentos para la tienda de bromas que planeaban abrir. Ella los había rechazado y de acuerdo a lo que Ginny le había contado, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

"La cena estará lista a las siete, vamos a tomar una sopa mientras tanto" dijo Molly. Tonks sonrió. No había comido nada en casa de sus padres.

"Comeré un poco" dijo Tonks "¿Remus está por aquí?"

Molly sacudió su cabeza, pero Sirius se aclaró la garganta. Tonks miró en su dirección. "Está en la biblioteca. Parece que no tiene mucha hambre" le dijo él, indicándole con la cabeza hacia el pasillo. Luego le guiñó un ojo y Tonks asintiéndole agradecida, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina,

Sirius contó hasta tres en su cabeza y se levantó "Bueno, tengo un par de cosas que atender, volveré en un segundo para tomarme esta exquisita sopa, Molly…"

oOoOoOoOo

"¿Remus?" Tonks lo llamó en un susurro, mirando detenidamente dentro de la oscura biblioteca. Efectivamente, él estaba ahí, tal como Sirius le había dicho. Estaba sentado en un sofá pasando las páginas de un libro. El fuego en la chimenea era la única luz en la habitación. Al escuchar su nombre, Remus puso el libro a un lado.

"¿Dora? ¿Por qué no estas con tu familia en Navidad?" le preguntó. Tonks se sintió mejor cuando lo escuchó llamarla Dora otra vez.

"Los parientes muggles de mi padre estaban ahí y no pude soportar más de una hora con ellos" le explicó y Remus le sonrió.

"¿Son tan malos como la familia muggle de Harry?" preguntó él. Tonks sacudió la cabeza.

"Parecidos, pero ellos no admiten mis dones y saben que no pueden ignorarme" dijo Tonks "Sin embargo mantienen el tema de la magia fuera de las conversaciones. Tienen una extraña fascinación con los retenedores y los esmaltes de uñas"

Remus se rió. "Creo que tampoco hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo con ellos"

Tonks miró a sus pies y avanzó un poco más. "Escucha Remus, creo que necesitamos hablar"

Remus hizo silencio mientras Tonks se sentaba en una silla frente a él. "Quiero saber qué es lo que encuentras mal en mi"

Remus la miró de manera extraña. "No me mires así! Sirius me contó que siempre te alejabas de cualquier chica porque siempre encontrabas algo mal en ellas, y por eso no volvías a salir con ellas1"

Remus bajó la mirada "Dora, yo…"

"… déjame terminar! Lo que quiero saber es qué ves mal en mi. Te prometo que luego, si estoy satisfecha con tu respuesta, nunca más te molestaré con mi tonto capricho!"

"De acuerdo, pero…"

"… y aun si tienes una buena excusa, Remus, no creo que sea justo que me ignores delante de los demás. De cualquier manera, tenemos que tener en cuenta que necesitamos ser profesionales, por la Orden del Fenix! No podemos dejar que las emociones se entrometan en mis objetivos en el Ministerio ni tampoco en tus funciones con el grupo, lo que sea que ellos…

"… también te amo…"

" … y además, soy una chica con sentimientos. Aun cuando me rechaces en este momento, tengo esto para ti" dijo Tonks, mostrándole el pendiente que tenía en su mano. Remus se levantó y cuidadosamente lo tomó de sus manos.

"Porque así soy yo. Y tampoco quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad. Fuiste uno de los primeros que me hizo sentir parte del grupo. Te lo agradezco, estrictamente en lo profesional!. Bueno, ¿sabes qué? No hace falta que me digas qué es lo que ves mal en mi, no puedo dejar que mis emociones afecten nuestro trabajo. Espero que te guste el regalo… te veo en la cena!" dijo Tonks torpemente, levantándose de la silla y luego se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta.

Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y se giró para ver a Remus quien estaba sonriéndole tiernamente.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" le preguntó. Remus siguió sonriéndole. Tonks avanzó un poco más.

"Tienes razón. No podemos permitir que nuestras emociones afecten nuestro trabajo. Pero… " Remus se detuvo un momento para colocarse el diente de dragón en el cuello "… desde aquel día en San Mungo me he sentido muy mal. Y era porque estaba equivocado. Y eso me asustó"

"¿Asustarte? ¿Tu? ¿De qué?" preguntó Tonks, caminando lentamente hacia Remus.

"De hacer algo de lo que me puedo arrepentir después" suspiró Remus. Tonks sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.

"¿Y te arrepentirás después?" ella preguntó en voz baja. Remus seguía sonriendo.

"Si, bastante" bromeó Remus y tomando su mano entre las suyas sacó algo de sus bolsillos y lo colocó entre las manos de ella. Era un anillo con una piedra azul en la que había dibujada una luna en creciente. Tonks contuvo el aliento.

"Lo tengo desde que era un estudiante en Hogwarts. Sirius, James, Petter y yo lo llevábamos guindados en una cadena. La piedra de Sirius era violeta oscuro y tenía dibujado una huella de perro. La de James era amarilla y su dibujo era una cornamenta y la de Peter era verde con un dibujo de un ratón".

Tonks observaba el anillo "Lunatico…" murmuró. Puso el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. "No sé qué decir".

"Di que me perdonas por la manera en que te traté aquel día" le pidió Remus. En el rostro de Tonks se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

"Te perdone hace una semana, Remus, de verdad" dijo Tonks.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Sirius estaba detrás de la puerta, moviendo su varita en dirección a sus cabezas. Un pequeño ramo de muérdago se estaba formando y creciendo con cada giro de la varita.

Ambos miraron la rama de muérdago . Tonks se rió "Alguien debe decirle a Kreacher que hay una plaga de Nargle en esta habitación". Remus la miró de un modo extraño.

"¿Nargles? Seguro que no creerás en eso" dijo Remus. Tonks suspiró.

"Remus, en este momento creo en cualquier cosa"

Y diciendo esto, Tonks besó a Remus otra vez. Sirius se escabulló silenciosamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Les cuento que estoy trabajando en otra traducción muy linda también. Tienen que tenerme un poco de paciencia porque trabajo en las dos al mismo tiempo y debo dedicarme también a las cosas diarias de mi vida. Sé que entenderán… **_

_**Espero sus reviews**_


	13. Vino y Kwishee

**Capítulo 13.-**** Vino y Kwishee**

Mientras el año iba llegando a su fin y con la ilusión de un nuevo año en el aire, Tonks no podía sentirse mas feliz, asi fuera la Reina del Mundo. Finalmente tenia novio y no era otro que Remus Lupin.

El resto del día de Navidad, como era de esperar, termino maravillosamente y para Tonk era como estar en el cielo. Después de que los Weasley y Harry se fueron a dormir, Sirius invito a Remus y Tonks a la cocina, donde les tenía preparados tres copas con vino. No era Whisky de Fuego. Ni tampoco cerveza.

"Pense que un brindis estaría bien" dijo Sirius. Remus sonrió a Tonks mientras tocaba el diente de dragón que colgaba en su cuello. Tonks lo miro por un momento y toco el anillo en su dedo. Si sólo supiera el deseo que ella había hecho si él decidía quitárselo.

"¿Vino? Muy elegante, Canuto" comentó Remus "Seguro que no le echaste una pizca de veneno, ¿Verdad?"

Tonks volteo los ojos "¿De verdad crees que él nos quiera matar en Navidad?".

"Si" respondió Remus sin rodeos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sirius se rió.

"No, en realidad es Vino de Pitón Importado de la Amazonia. Uno de los favoritos de mi querida madre" Sirius suspiro "Después de que se les adormezca el paladar no sentirán nada"

"¿Y por qué mejor no tomamos tu whisky de fuego favorito?" pregunto Tonks, mientras se debatía por tomar la mano de Remus.

"Esta ocasión requiere algo diferente. Además, esta porquería vale noventa galeones la botella"

Sirius le paso una copa a Tonks y la otra a Remus. El agarro la suya y la alzo en el aire "Por Lunatico y por Tonks, deseando que tengan su primer bebé en la próxima navidad" dijo Sirius y se tomo un trago. Tonks se sonrojó y miro a Remus, quien tenía una expresión tensa.

Tonks refunfuño. "Por favor Sirius... por los momentos no pienso tener niños... Y teniendo en cuenta que apenas vamos por el primer ... quiero decir, el segundo beso. Hablar de matrimonio y de niños ahora es ridículo"

Tonks miro a Remus otra vez y parecía más relajado.

Sirius asintió y levantó su copa otra vez "Está bien" dijo rindiéndose "Por Tonks y por Remus, para que sigan sacudiendo la cama por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana en la próxima navidad!"

Tonks miro a Remus. El aún lucia avergonzado, pero Tonks supuso que estaba satisfecho con el segundo brindis. Entonces se tomo un trago del vino pero lo escupió inmediatamente bañando en vino a Sirius. El sabor era repugnante, parecido al que provocaba su hechizo de boca amarga.

"Te lo advertí" dijo Sirius. Tonks estaba lista para vomitar.

"Necesito agua!"

Remus comenzo a reírse. Tonks tenía que admitir que su risa era contagiosa. Una vez que el mal sabor desapareció de su boca, ella comenzó a reír también.

oOoOoOo

Tonks estaba muy decepcionada al ver que Remus nunca se quitaba el diente de dragón que le había regalado. Ella suponía que era porque le gustaba mucho. Pero si no se lo quitaba nunca, ella nunca se acostaría con él, y esto era lo que más deseaba. Pero al cabo de unos días, Tonks decidió no darle importancia. Ella estaba siendo un poco egoísta al pensar en tener sexo con Remus. Ya era su novio y eso era suficiente por los momentos.

El tres de enero los Weasley volvieron a la Madriguera y los chicos al colegio. Tonks había tenido un día muy difícil en el trabajo intentando rebatir un nuevo proyecto de ley que no permitiría a ningún hombre lobo desempeñarse en el ejercicio de la medicina en ninguna forma. Aunque esto ya era un hecho implícito, aun no era oficial, y como Tonks (o mas bien Colette) era defensora de los derechos de los hombres lobo, aun cuando Remus le confeso que la nueva ley realmente no le afectaba.

El alquiler de Tonks se había vencido una semana atrás y ese día no se sentía con ánimos de ir a cambiar sus galeones en libras, por lo que se fue a Grimmauld Place y al entrar en la pequeña habitación que había ocupado unos meses atrás, se dejo caer en la cama. Su cabello estaba de un color verde menta, el que usaba cuando descansaba. Poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Pero solo por media hora. Tonks estaba empezando a soñar que veía a un pequeño niño de cabello azul a través de una gran cortina cuando sintió una mano rozando suavemente su mejilla. Tonks abrió los ojos. Remus estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, acariciando su rostro.

"Remus!" Tonks jadeo

Remus se echó para atrás "Oh lo siento, pensé que estabas meditando"

"Meditando?"

"Con los ojos cerrados, pero despierta. Yo lo hago bastante. Es muy relajante" explico Remus. Tonks se sentó y sonrió.

"Tuve un día difícil. El Winzegamot aprobó la nueva ley anti-lobos y me puso de mal humor"

Remus suspiró. "Aun cuando me parece injusto, nunca he tenido la intención de convertirme en un Sanador" dijo Remus "Cuando anularon la política de 'No preguntes, No aulles' e hicieron que se verificaran los antecedentes de lincatropía me afecto más. Y ¿Por qué fue un día tan difícil para ti?"

"Porque Colette es una defensora de los derechos de los hombre lobos. Ella tuvo un día muy dificil!" dijo Tonks "El trabajo de espía es agotador!" Tonks puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Remus. No había señales del pendiente. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, pero cuando movió sus manos exponiendo una parte de los hombros de Remus, pudo ver la cadena donde colgaba el pendiente.

Remus la besó. "Me parece bien que lo hagas pero es una causa perdida"

"¡No digas eso! Considerando que hasta hace poco mi más grande temor eran los hombres lobo y ahora soy una defensora de sus derechos, y además soy la novia de uno..."

"Es cierto" dijo Remus "Vaya! Las cosas cambian!"

Tonks dirigió sus labios hacia una pequeña cortada en el cuello de Remus y lo besó suavemente. El soltó un suspiro.

"Sabes, estaba pensando que aún no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita" dijo Tonks.

"Porque hemos estado bastante ocupados"

"Y qué has estado haciendo tu? ¿Escondiendo la plata de Kreacher?" pregunto Tonks. Remus no había tenido ninguna misión ya que realmente era muy poco lo que podía hacer. Vigilar en Privet Drive ya no era necesario desde que se iniciaron las clases. Y las encargadas de estar en Hogsmeade por un tiempo indefinido eran Hestia y Emmeline.

Remus se separo un poco de Tonks luciendo preocupado.

"He estado con Dumbledore. Estamos planificando una misión para mí en unos meses" dijo Remus.

"Oh! ¿era eso?" murmuro Tonks.

"No va a ser una misión de una semana, Dora". Suspiro Remus "No debería decir nada. Pero va a ser parecido a lo que estas haciendo"

"¡Espionaje!" Tonks soltó un grito ahogado. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Su misión era muchas veces tan difícil y tan agotadora, que no deseaba que a ninguno de sus compañeros de la Orden le tocara hacer algo parecido (excepto a Snape). "No lo hagas Remus!"

"No se ha decidido nada aun. Si tengo que hacerlo será para el próximo verano, pero no contemos los pollos antes de nacer, Dora. Olvidémonos de eso"

Tonks asintió y se acerco para besarlo. Remus deslizo su mano detrás de la cabeza de Tonks y recorrió sus dedos por la verde cabellera, la cual cambio a rosado. El beso se fue profundizando más y más. Tonks empezó a sentir que sus pies se congelaban.

"Estaremos bien" suspiro Tonks. Remus dirigió sus manos hacia la cintura de Tonks, luego las deslizo por debajo de su camisa y las movió hacia sus senos. Tonks gimió. Le dolía la forma en que él los acariciaba porque una semana atrás había tenido su periodo y todavía le molestaban.

"¿Te estoy haciendo daño?" preguntó Remus deteniendo las caricias. Tonks no se movió.

Tonks no sabía exactamente qué decir. El era rudo y le hacia daño. Pero... Por qué al mismo tiempo la hacia sentir tan bien?. Ella se sentía explotar por dentro.

Tonks sacudió su cabeza y gimió suavemente. Ella continuó besándolo debajo de la oreja. Ella pudo sentir que él temblaba al hacerlo. Bingo!. Había conseguido su punto sensible. Tonks decidió experimentar un poco más y pasó suavemente la punta de su lengua por el mismo punto. Remus se estremeció. Tonks sonrió mientras volvía a repetirlo. Ella se dio cuenta de que Remus respondía a sus besos al contacto de su lengua apretando suavemente su seno y ella respiraba con dificultad. El ciertamente tenía manos fuertes.

Tonks se recostó invitando a Remus a colocarse sobre ella. El mundo alrededor parecía derretirse en una espesa neblina. Tonks se sentía caliente excepto por sus pies que parecían estar metidos en un bloque de hielo. Tonks se preguntaba si ocurriría lo que ella estaba esperando. El no le daba chance de moverse a segunda base, sin embargo, era culpa de ella.

Tonks estaba intentando quitarle la cadena donde colgaba el pendiente cuando Remus hizo un mal movimiento y sintió un dolor intenso en su pecho. Ella gimió de dolor y Remus se detuvo instantaneamente. Tonks había estado a punto de abrir la cadena pero no lo había logrado.

Remus avergonzado, se levanto y le dio la espalda "Te estoy haciendo daño"

"No!" Tonks se levanto y se recostó en la espalda de Lupin besando su hombro. Remus se apartó.

"Sabia que esto iba a pasar" murmuro Remus "Me parece que vamos muy rápido"

Tonks se tiro en la cama molesta. "Remus, no"

"Solo tenemos una semana juntos, y aqui estamos, encima de ti y con mis manos debajo de tu camisa"

"Remus, no me molesta, de verdad"

"A mi sí" dijo Remus de pronto "Esto va contra mis costumbres. No te estoy respetando ni a ti ni a tu cuerpo, y tampoco a mi"

"Dices que es tu culpa lo que estábamos haciendo hace tres minutos. Pero no es asi. Se necesitan dos para bailar un tango!"

"¿No te molesta si tomamos esto con calma?" pregunto Remus "Como dijiste, ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera cita"

Tonks se sentó y maniobró con sus manos debajo de su camisa para abrocharse el sosten. "No hay problema. El amor puede esperar" dijo sonriéndole a Remus, quién asintió y luego suspiró. "Ambos estamos muy ocupados" añadió Tonks.

"Lo sé, pero déjamelo a mí" dijo Remus, sonriendo. "De verdad tengo algo en mente que hará que se te caigan las medias"

Tonks lo miró con deseo mientras él salía de la habitación, sin ni siquiera darle un beso de despedida.

oOoOoOoOo

Otra semana pasó y nada había cambiado. El pendiente del diente de dragon no desaparecía. El Ministro continuaba negándose a la realidad lo que hacía que Tonks quisiera degollarlo. Era tanta negación. Era tan increíblemente estúpido e ignorante. Sin mencionar que Tonks tenía la sensación de que Percy Weasley se estaba interesando en ella. Ella había cometido el error de entrar a su oficina pidiéndole 'un momento de su tiempo' disfrazada de Colette, un día después de haber escuchado que él había terminado con su novia Penelope Clearwater. El tomo esto como una oportunidad y tiró el cebo para atraerla a su anzuelo. Completamente disgustada porque él nunca le dirigía la palabra, Tonks decidió evitarlo lo más educadamente posible.

Temprano en la tarde, Tonks comenzó su turno. Su horario era muy aburrido y tenía cuatro horas por delante de trabajo por hacer. Era casi como si su inducción nunca hubiera pasado. Kingsley fue a visitarla en su cubículo una hora antes del almuerzo.

"Estás libre desde este momento, Colette" dijo él. Tonks levantó la vista y lo miró extrañada.

"¿Qué? Pero si salgo a las seis" murmuró Tonks.

"Es el día de la independencia Colette" dijo Kingsley guiñándole un ojo. Tonks decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que le daba y se largó sin protestar. Al salir del Ministerio, no había caminado mucho cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba por la muñeca y luego percibió la sensación de la Aparición. Estaba siendo secuestrada.

Tonks ni siquiera tuvo el chance de gritar mientras todo a su alrededor se revolvía. Una vez que se materializó, Tonks se encontró en un lugar que parecía solitario pero era hermoso. Era una pequeña cabaña que parecía sacada de un cuento.

"Donde nos…" Tonks giró rápidamente su cabeza y para su alivio, realmente quien la había "secuestrado" había sido Remus. Tonks le sonrió.

"Le pediste a Kingsley que me dejara salir!" lo acusó. Remus inclinó su cabeza en falsa sumisión.

"Culpable de los cargos que se me acusan!" le confesó. Tonks se rió entre dientes y volvió la mirada hacia la cabaña.

"Qué es este lugar?"

"Aquí viví antes de que Sirius me viniera a buscar para irnos al Cuartel. Mi madre y yo vivimos aquí después de que mi padre murió. Aunque ya no vivo aquí aun me pertenece, supongo que luego se la cederé a cualquiera que la necesite" dijo Remus.

"¿Por qué no vives aquí?" preguntó Tonks "Está fuera de la atestada ciudad, lejos de todos…"

"… considerando la situación, Dora, no creo que estar lejos de todos y de ti sea la mejor idea" explicó Remus. Tonks asintió convencida de su argumento.

"Y a quien se la darías?" preguntó Tonks mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la cabaña. El encogió los hombros.

"Le sugerí a Molly que si Bill estaba corto de dinero para alquilarlo, el podía tomarlo. Molly no le gustó mucho la idea de que su hijo mayor tenga su lugar propio. Creo que eso la hace sentir vieja"

Tonks se rió. "entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?"

"Nuestra primera cita nos espera adentro" explicó Remus, extendiendo su mano hacia Tonks, quien la tomó. Ella permitió que Remus la guiara hacia dentro de la casa, la cual era pequeña y algo simple, pero muy bien cuidada.

En la pequeña cocina sobre la mesa estaba servido el almuerzo. Tonks se sintió como una princesa cuando Remus sacó la silla para que ella se sentara. "Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? Tengo que trabajar. Kingsley solo me puede cubrir por unas horas y Ojoloco me va… "

"… a matar. Lo dices todo el tiempo" finalizó Remus. Tonks se sonrojó.

"Lo siento"

"No necesitas disculparte" dijo Remus en voz baja mientras se sentaba "Hay una torta de chocolate en el horno para el postre, y he preparado una receta muggle que me gusta mucho y se llama quiche. Es como un pastel con huevos y espinaca…"

"…Oh! Kwi-shee!" soltó Tonks. Remus la miró divertido. Tonks volteó los ojos.

"Mamá lo hacía todo el tiempo cuando vivía con ellos. Pero toda mi vida, ella le decía kwi-shee y mi papá nunca se molestó en corregirla"

Remus se rió. "Bueno, espero que te guste el kwi-shee, entonces! Trabajé bastante para hacerlo. Cocino lo suficientemente bien para mi, pero cuando se trata de una cita, realmente no se cuán bueno puede ser".

Tonks probó el primer bocado y un sabor extremadamente placentero cubrió su paladar. Remus era un genio. Andromeda sabía cocinar, pero su quiche siempre quedaba un poquito blando. Este pastel tenía un sabor suculento y Tonks se apresuró a comer los bocados una tras otro. Remus entendió que por la manera en que ella comía significaba que le había gustado.

"Sabes" dijo Tonks una vez que había desaparecido otro pedazo de pastel "Este lugar se parece mucho a donde vivía cuando tenía seis años, cuando los Mortifagos nos atacaron y quemaron todo"

"Apenas puedo recordar algo y algunas veces deseo tener un Pensadero para así poder hacerlo, lo que sí puedo recordar es un gato que aparece en mis sueños, y una habitación rosada. Luego de que Fenrir nos atacó, mis padres buscaron otro lugar, era demasiado reparar la vieja".

"Dora?"

"Si, Remus?"

"¿Alguna vez confirmaron que fue Fenrir quien los atacó?" preguntó Remus, a pesar de que realmente conocía la respuesta.

Tonks sacudió su cabeza. "No lo creo. Recuerdo que mama me advertía sobre él todo el tiempo. No sabía nada sobre los hombres lobo, y no pude identificarlo bien, así que mamá y yo lo denunciamos al Ministerio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Remus parecía meditar mientras veía al piso. Tonks sintió un poco de preocupación. "¿Remus?"

"No es nada, solo curiosidad, es todo" dijo Remus. Su mirada volvió hacia la comida, se veía preocupado y parecía un chiquillo timido. La preocupación de Tonks no se fue.

Algo preocupaba a Remus. Y ella quería saber qué era.

* * *

_**¿No es lindo Remus Lupin? ¿Y qué tal Sirius?. Me hubiera gustado ver en las películas la escena de la enfermería… pero ni modo.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
**_


	14. El lado oscuro de Remus

**Capítulo 14.- El Lado Oscuro de Remus**

"Algunas veces me pregunto por qué soy un mago, Tonksie..."

Tonks puso lo ojos en blanco al entrar a la cocina del Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. "Oh no, Sirius. Estas borracho otra vez"

"Maldicion... está bien, estoy borracho! ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Todos creen que soy un asesino excepto tu... y entonces tu... tu no me das nada que hacer" se quejó Sirius, tomando otro trago de una botella verde "Yo.. solo LIMPIO el Cuartel! Soy un Glorioso Elfo Domestico..."

"El Amo siempre tiene su manera de decir las cosas" gruñó Kreacher, quien estaba puliendo una silla al otro lado de la mesa "Qué diria mi pobre Señora si..."

"KREACHER! CALLATE Y VETE A LIMPIAR EL CUARTO DE LUNATICO! AHORA!" le gritó Sirius, tomando por sorpresa a Tonks. Kreacker hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Si, amo" le contestó malhumorado, y dejó la habitación murmurando unas cien maldiciones distintas.

Tonks observó al horrible elfo irse, luego se dirigió con cautela al lado de Sirius y le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros.

Era 5 de Febrero. Tonks solo había tenido oportunidad de robarle un beso a Remus mientras iba de paso, porque su misión de espía era más dura cada día. Remus estaba asignado en Hogsmeade con Emmeline y Hestia, y cuando no estaba ahí, iba a La Madriguera a consolar a Molly, quien recientemente se habia enterado de que Bill tenía una relación y temía que esto lo hiciera irse de casa. Por esta razón, Sirius pasaba tanto tiempo solo en el Cuartel y cuando Tonks iba a visitarlo, ella casi siempre lo conseguía un poco pasado de tragos y hasta tirado en el piso. La botella ahora era su nueva amiga, o así parecía.

"Estas haciendo que me preocupe cada vez más. No creo que tus borracheras sean unicamente porque estas aburrido" sugirió ella, tomando asiento en una silla al lado de él. "Además, estamos en Febrero. Tu podrías escaparte a mi apartamento y ayudarme a decorar para la cena de San Valentín que estoy preparando"

"Oh, así que ahora soy TU elfo doméstico?" preguntó Sirius. Tonks se dió una palmada en la cabeza por haber dicho eso.

"Oh Merlin, no!"rapidamente descartó la idea "Solo estaba pensando que si estabas aburrido..."

"Estoy preocupado, ¿ok?" soltó Sirius antes de tomar otro trago, pero ya estaba vacía. Sirius tiró la botella al piso y se rompió en pedazos a los pies de Tonks. "Mi ahijado, James, está ahi afuera mientras Voldemort está... está... cazandolo... y el sapo, la princesa está... está... huyendo por su vida y vigilando sus pasos mientras intenta acecharlo constantemente..."

"Harry."

"¿Qué?"

"El nombre de tu ahijado es Harry"

"Si, lo sé!" murmuró Sirius mientras se restregaba la sien.

"Estás demasiado bebido. Estás hablando cosas sin sentido" dijo Tonks. Sirius sacudió su cabeza y miró a Tonks.

"Así que Lunático te dió su anillo, ¿no?" dijo arrastrando las palabras. "El solía usarlo en el colegio..." Tonks levantó una ceja

"Eso fue hace un mes y medio" contestó Tonks.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero sabes para qué es, ¿cierto?" murmuró Sirius.

Tonks miró con curiosidad a Sirirus. "Pensaba que solo correspondía a sus apodos" dijo ella. Sirius sacudió su cabeza.

"No, Cornamenta no usaba joyas a menos que... a menos que... tuviera un propósito! Te recuerdas de Cornamenta, Tinks! Fuiste al colegio con él!"

"No, el murió antes de que yo entrara al colegio" dijo Tonks "Y es Tonks, no..."

"... oh deja de corregir tu nombre! Es un lindo nombre, así que supera que no seas una Jane Doe ni una Mary Sunshine! ¿Sabes... sabes lo que significa tu nombre? Significa regalo de las hadas... y es hermoso por un demonio, así que no seas tan plasta!" gritó Sirius. Tonks se mordió el labio.

"Lo siento" dijo Tonks entre dientes.

"De cualquier modo, esos anillos... estos anillos te avisan cuando el otro que lo usa está en problema. Si yo era atrapado en alguna travesura, Cornamenta, Lunatico y Colagusano lo sabían por sus anillos, así que podían ir a ayudarme" dijo Sirius apuntando a la huella impresa en su anillo. "Las piedras... se encienden cuando alguien está en peligro"

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Tonks, intentando sonar como si ella le creyera entre su borrachera.

"Sí, la de Cornamenta ya no funciona porque el ratero nos traicionó... su anillo no funciona. Así que ahora solo son el mío y el de Lunatico. Lunatico y yo. Locatis y mi!" Sirius articuló entre una risa tonta "Y ahora si tú estás en problemas, mi anillo se encenderá por ti..."

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Tonks, aun bromeando. El era mejor como un borracho tonto que como un borracho violento.

"Porque fue un regalo de amor para ti" dijo Sirius "Yo le iba a entregar el mio a mi no... novia, pero entonces Colagusano la asesinó... durante el fuego cruzado que provocó en la calle..."

Tonks miró a Sirius con tristeza. Ella lo había escuchado murmurando algo sobre Bastet Pollux de vez en cuando, y su madre llegó a conocerla porque Sirius se la presentó, pero esto había sido antes de haber nacido Tonks. Ella sabía que Bastet había sido confundida como Muggle cuando el Ministerio había informado que una docena de ellos había sido asesinado cuando Sirius supuestamente había ido tras Colagusano para "terminar su trabajo". Remus había dicho después que la única evidencia que le había hecho dudar sobre la culpa de Sirius era que él se había comprometido con esa chica, así que se preguntaba por qué habría querido asesinarla.

Tonks suspiró de manera afligida. "Sirius, creo que necesitas..."

Sirius la interrumpió al caer de repente sobre la mesa. Tonks volteó los ojos y se puso en pie.

"... dormir"

Tonks decidió dejarlo ahí y regresar a su apartamento.

oOoOoOoOo

Tonks no se había fijado que era el dia de San Valentin hasta que se encontró con una flecha incrustada en la pared con una nota pegada muy temprano en la mañana. Al ver el modo tradicional de los brujos de enviar las felicitaciones en la mañana de San Valentin, Tonks contuvo el aliento, se puso en pie y caminó por la habitación. Había estado tan ocupada en su trabajo que hasta se había olvidado que este año no estaba sola para esta fiesta, aunque no sabía si sentirse feliz o sentirse como un monton de mierda de hipogrifo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar la nota pegada a la flecha hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba evitando a Remus fingiendo que tenía trabajo. Claro, no era la mas madura de las decisiones, pero Tonks amaba mucho a Remus para presentarse ante él con las manos vacías en el Dia de San Valentín. Cuando tomo la noto y la leyó, sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían y tuvo que sentarse.

_Dora,_

_Le pedí a Moody que te diera el día, así que no tienes que ir a trabajar..._

Rayos, pensó Tonks. No había cómo evadirlo._  
_

_... podrías venir al Cuartel después de la cena esta noche? como a eso de las 7?_

_Lunático_

_PD: No tiene nada que ver con el día de San Valentín._

Tonks leyó la rara nota una vez más. El la estaba invitando para después de la cena, o sea que no era una cita para cenar. Entonces, él iba a decirle algo que no tenía que ver con el Día de San Valentín. ¿Sería una trampa?. Sonaba increiblemente sospechoso.

Remus había estado comportandose un poco raro desde la primera cita. No era que se comportara raro con ella pero él parecía contrariado. Realmente ella quería preguntarle qué le ocurría. ¿Quizás la permanente depresión de Sirius lo estaba afectando tambien?. Tonks esperaba que no fuera así. Sirius ya la estaba volviendo loca y no necesitaba otro al que limpiar después de vomitar.

Al final, Tonks decidió ir. Después de todo, qué daño podía hacerle, fuera lo que quisiera Remus. Y además era el Día de San Valentín. Y "Lunático" había sido un Merodeador como Sirius y James Potter. Tal vez le esperaba alguna sorpresa, pero esto la haría sentir mal porque ella había olvidado por completo la celebración y por supuesto había olvidado comprar un regalo para su novio. Tenía ganas de darse una cachetada antes de que terminara la noche.

Una vez que entró al Cuartel se encontró con Sirius quien la miró extrañamente. Un momento... ¿estaba sobrio? Tonks sacudió la cabeza para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a ver a Sirius sobrio pero definitivamente no olía a alcohol, y no tambaleaba de una lado al otro ni tampoco tenía ese raro entrecejo cuando estaba intoxicado.

"Llegaste a tiempo" dijo Sirius sin ningúna alegría en su voz. Tonks miró alrededor.

"Remus me pidió que viniera" dijo Tonks. Sirius sacudió su cabeza.

"No, fui yo, pero esto es por Remus, y lo hice de esa manera para no asustarte"

Tonks apretó los dientes. "¿Cómo es eso? ¿Le ocurrió algo malo a Remus? ¿Es acaso un sucio truco? Porque no es divertido!"

Sirius tomó gentilmente la mano de Tonks y la llevó a la cocina. "Ya casi sale la luna, asi que necesitamos hablar rapido" dijo él. Tonks estaba totalmente confundida.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Tonks

"Tonks, esta noche es luna llena" dijo Sirius. Tonks se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que él tenía razón. La luna llena coincidió con el día de San Valentín este año.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me enviaste una nota escrita por él, pidiendome que viniera hasta aqui?" preguntó Tonks. "¿Dónde está? ¿El está bien?"

Sirius asintió. "Te llevaré donde está él en un momento. Pero te envie la flecha para que no te asustaras. Escucha atentamente, ¿ok?"

Tonks asintió, aunque completamentamente perdida ante lo que Sirius le pedía y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, porque su mente solo giraba en torno a Remus, en dónde se encontraba pasando su dolorosa transformación a hombrelobo.

"Tonks, quiero que lo veas en su proceso de transformación" dijo Sirius "Usualmente, lo hago yo, pero estoy seguro de que Remus te explicó lo doloroso que es poder ver a quien amas en ese estado"

Tonks recordó su primera misión, y cómo Remus tuvo que abandonarla para transformarse y luego recuperarse. Ella asintió. "Claro que lo hizo. ¿Por qué quieres que yo lo haga esta vez'"

"Porque ustedes dos van en serio" contestó él. "No puedo cuidar de mi amigo por siempre, y creo que si puedo confiarle a mi amigo a alguien, es a ti. No tiene nada que ver con que si quiero o no ayudarlo, porque si quiero hacerlo, pero necesitas saber qué hacer también en caso de..."

Sirius se detuvo, pero Tonks se dio cuenta de que él se estaba preparando para decirlo "... en caso de que te cases con él"

Tonks asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo"

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa. "Bien, y no pienso que esto sea porque estoy abandonando a mi mejor amigo" le adviritó él. Tonks sacudió su cabeza.

"Entiendo completamente!" dijo ella.

Sirius asintió. "Ahora, tienes que saber que esto no va a ser facil. Va a hacer dificil para ti y humillante para él, pero será más llevadero con el tiempo" explicó él.

Tonks nunca había visto a Sirius ser tan protector con ella. Ella apenas lo conocía como su familia. Ella sospechaba que esta repentina actitud paternal tenía algo que ver con el regreso de Harry a Hogwarts.

"Obviamente él no puede ir a la Casa de los Gritos porque esta en los terrenos del Colegio. Yo lo he acompañado a un lugar a veinte millas de aqui. Apareceremos ahí y te mostraré donde está, y pasarás la noche con él y lo ayudaras a Aparecerse aqui en la mañana, ya que su mente estará muy débil para poder Aparecerse por su cuenta".

Tonks asintió solemnemente y respiró hondo, Sirius se levantó y le ofreciósu mano. Ella la tomó después de un momento más de preparación y entonces desaparecieron al instante.

oOoOoOoOo

Tonks y Sirius se materializaron frente a un gran molino de viento en un pequeño claro rodeado por un fino escudo, que Tonks reconoció como un Encantamiento de Escudo Impenetrable, en el cual solo entraría quien lo haya convocado y quien lo acompaña. Sin embargo, ella pudo sentir una brisa suave y fría en su espalda. El escudo estaba cubierto de nieve. Había huellas en la nieve, lo que significaba que Remus había estado dando vueltas de un lado a otro. La salida de la luna había sido una hora atrás.

"El molino es pequeño y descubierto, pero puedes hacer un encantamiento de calentamiento en la puerta y estarás bien. Yo me convierto en perro y solo hay paja aqui..."

"Oh, no te preocupes, puedo improvisar" dijo Tonks, cubriendose con su tunica alrededor de sus hombros. Sirius le ofreció una manta que sacó de un bolso que había traído con él. Tonks la tomó agradecida.

"El problamente se encuentra detrás del molino, a él le gusta estar en las sombras, lejos de la luz de la luna" dijo Sirius después de un momento de silencio.

Tonks sintió miedo mientras miraba. Sirius le dio palmaditas en la espalda. "El volverá a su forma humana al salir el sol, hay un juego de ropa en el molino"

"El no me hará daño, ¿verdad?" Tonks se escuchó a si misma preguntando con una voz alta y aniñada.

Sirius sacudió su cabeza. "El tomó la pocion matalobos esta semana, así que él va a estar bien" le confirmó él "Hay unos restos de comida sobre la mesa en caso de que él te moleste mientras duermes. El no intentará comerte, él solo estará oliendo a su alrededor... aunque una vez se hizo pipi sobre mí"

Tonks no pensó que las circunstancias permitian ninguna clase de chiste, pero como Sirius era inmune a esto, supuso que había escuchado peores chistes antes.

"¿Por qué el hace esto tan lejos? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo encierras en su habitación o lo dejas dar vueltas alrededor de la casa como una mascota?" preguntó Tonks.

"Lo intentamos una o dos veces antes de que entraras a la orden, pero tuvimos que cambiar de idea porque el estuvo a punto de comerse a Kreacher en Mayo" dijo Sirius "Y me hubiera gustado que acabara con la pequeña sabandija, pero Remus tiene un caracter fragil y no le gusta hacerle daño ni a un conejo durante su transformación. El insistió en hacerlo en este lugar"

"¿El casi se come a Kreacher? Pero pensé que habías dicho..."

"Kreacher lo provocó. Siempre que no lo fastidies con un tenedor de ensalada, estarás bien"

Tonks se rió.

"Los espero a ti y a Remus en la mañana, y si hay problemas, no te preocupes" dijo Sirius, alzando su mano y mostrando el anillo "Estaré pendiente"

Tonks asintió y observó como Sirius Desaparecía de vuelta a la seguridad de Grimmauld Place dejando a Tonks sola con su novio licantropo. Tonks decidió instalarse en el viejo molino durante la noche, y si Remus venia hacia ella, que pasara lo que pasara. Y si no venía, no iría tras él.

No sabía qué le pasaba. Era una Auror bien entrenada y estaba preocupada por el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Entonces ¿Por qué estaba permitiendo que el miedo de la niñez la envolviera y tomara el control?

Reprendiendose a sí misma por comportarse como una gallina, Tonks rellenó con paja un saco de frijoles con la ayuda de su varita convirtiendola en un sillón donde podría acomodarse más tarde. Luego realizó un encantamiento de calentamiento y se quitó la capa. Puso las restos de la comida a un lado y miró hacia afuera, hacia la oscuridad. Alrededor todo estaba en silencio y en calma. Observó que había una pequeña cabaña muy cerca y había una joven pareja muggle con su pequeño hijo caminando fuera de la cabaña. De pronto se quedó sin aliento. El niño saltaba para mostrarles algo. Tonks estaba conteniendo la respiración, pero el niño se detuvo ante el Escudo, y se regresó hacia un pequeño y desequilibrado muñeco de nieve que él mismo había hecho. Los padres muggle miraban orgullosos lo que el niño había hecho.

Fue un alivio. Sirius había ocultado bien el molino de viento.

Unas horas después, Tonks empezó a sentirse un poco nerviosa. Después de todo, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a Remus en su forma de hombrelobo, lo cual de acuerdo con Sirius era la peor parte. Tonks solo podía pensar en que vería al hombre que amaba como el lobo al que le había temído desde que tenía seis años.

Decidió dirigirse al lado oscuro del molino y verlo con sus propios ojos en vez de esperar que él la despertara con su nariz humeda a las tres de la mañana. Tomando fuerzas y aliento, Tonks abandonó la calidez del molino y rápidamente se dirigió hacia las sombras.

Ahí lo encontró. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Remus estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en piel de lobo. Estaba cavando con sus patas en la nieve. Tonks quería verlo a los ojos. Y como si él hubiera leido su mente, el lobo levantó la cabeza y la miró. Tonks de pronto sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. Eran sus ojos. Pero estaba atrapado en un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Sirius le había advertido de esto. Incluso hasta el más sensato no podría soportar ver a un amigo convertido en algo así. Tonks empezó a sentir una oleada de emociones que golpearon su sensibilidad y la hicieron sentirse muy mal.

Ella no soportaba seguir viéndolo, por lo que se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el molino. El lobo quedó como confundido cuando ella lo abandonó.

Una vez de vuelta en el molino de viento, Tonks se dejó caer en un montón de paja y lloró. Era tan injusto! No era justo que un hombre inocente se viera obligado a convertirse en algo tan horrible cuando él no lo merecía! ¿Cómo podía alguien querer infligir dolor y desear torturar de esta manera a un tipo maravilloso, un alma noble si él no le había hecho nada?

En ese momento, Tonks hubiera querido hacer cualquier cosa por poder encontrar a Fenrir Greyback y matarlo por hacerle pasar esto a Remus, y por haber estado cerca de haber hecho lo mismo con ella.

El sollozo de Tonks se interrumpió por una extraña sensación en su espalda. Se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba pateando suavemente a su espalda. Tonks se dio vuelta y lo encontró sentado, mirándola como si él hubiera hecho algo malo y no se hubiese dado cuenta de que la había lastimado.

Tonks negó con la cabeza. "No eres malo. No hiciste nada malo" susurró.

Remus se quejó, y en lugar de irse, caminó hacia el otro lado del molino de viento y se echó sobre un poco de paja, de la que Tonks había dejado cuando rellenó el saco. Luego se acurrucó en la pequeña pila y se acostó. Tonks sonrió entre lágrimas.

Remus se quejó, y en lugar de irse, caminó hacia el otro lado del molino de viento y utilizando algo de la paja que quedaba suelta, arregló un pequeño lecho en el cual se acurrucó. Tonks sonrió entre lágrimas.

De pronto, sin ninguna razón, se sintió bien.

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Gracias Lunalu-Chan y Lunatika Potter Black por incluir esta historia entre sus favoritas. También había olvidado agradecer a Sally Bella y a SonyBlaze en el capitulo pasado..**

**Y si quieren compartir algo más pueden encontrarme en twitter: roxysnape  
**


	15. Una Noche sin Aliento

**Capitulo 14.-Una noche sin aliento  
**

Desde la primera vez que entendió que su amor por Remus era más que una ilusión, Tonks había soñado con despertar cualquier mañana con él acurrucado y durmiendo a su lado.

Pero eso había sido antes de que ella lo encontrara desnudo sobre una pila de paja que ella había usado como cama. Después de esto, mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

No porque Remus fuera mal parecido o que su cuerpo fuera feo. Era tan solo que tenía muchos cortes en casi todo su cuerpo por los cuales goteaba la sangre . Había mucha y se veía mucho más palido que la luna. A el no le gustaba la sangre y seguía saliendo más. Sin mencionar que era la primera vez que Tonks lo veía desnudo. Y como él estaba inconsciente no podía tapar sus partes. Tonks tuvo la sensación de que esto iba a afectar como lo miraria cuando finalmente durmiera con él.

Fue este pensamiento que le hizo recordar el pendiente de diente de Dragon y de que este no estaba en su cuello. Demonios, pensó mientras se ponia en pie y abandonaba el molino rapidamente para buscarlo en los alrededores. Lo encontró cerca de donde quizás había iniciado la transformación, porque alrededor había ropa destrozada y un poco de sangre. Lo levantó y lo revisó bien. La cadena no estaba rota. Se emocionó al darse cuenta de que Remus se lo había quitado para no romperlo al transformarse. Entonces lo guardó en su bolsillo.

"Demasiado para mi deseo" se dijo a sí misma mientras se dirigia de nuevo al molino. Remus aun yacia inconsciente sobre el heno, completamente desnudo. Aunque había cambiado de posición, ahora la vista era más incomoda para ella... ya que ahora tenía las piernas extendidas. Bien extendidas.

"Okay Remus, por más que haya soñado contigo en esa posicion" Tonks murmuró en medio de un suspiro, lanzando su chaqueta encima de su entrepierna. "Esto es muy humillante y vergonzoso para ti y francamente aterrador para mi. Así que despierto o no, regresaremos al Cuartel, Sirius puede ayudarme con esto. El es mas experto en esta area contigo, diria yo"

Tonks se dio cuenta de que no tenía un plan. Y peor aun, estaba confundida. Alcanzó la muñeca de Remus e inmediatamente se Apareció en la cocina del Cuartel. Para su suerte, Sirius había Aparecido en el encantamiento del Escudo lo que hizo más fácil su Aparición. Cuando llegaron, Remus aun seguía inconsciente. Tonks gritó.

"SIRIUS! ¡VEN RAPIDO!"

Se escucharon unos pasos a los pocos segundos y Sirius apareció envuelto en una túnica negra que le recordó al pelaje de cuando él se transformaba en su forma de perro.

"¿Tonks?"

"El está inconsciente…"

"El siempre lo está cuando volvemos aquí" le explicó Sirius encogiendose de hombros "El no suele salir de la inconsciencia antes del mediodia"

"Además él está ... desnudo" dijo Tonks un poco avergonzada.

Sirius la miró por un momento y luego se echó a reir. "Oh, ok. Pensé que se había mordido un brazo y estabas entrando en panico" dijo él "Honestamente, estoy aliviado"

Tonks apretó los dientes mientras su rostro se enrojecía. Sirius levantó el cuerpo desnudo de Remus y subió las escaleras. Sirius seguía riendose.

"Tal vez deberías hacerle el desayuno" gritó Sirius al llegar arriba "Normalmente él come algo ligero..."

_Maldición, _pensó Tonks. _No soy buena en los encantamientos hogareños, y todos lo saben muy bien!_

A pesar de esto, se apresuro a conseguir algunas cosas para preparar unas panquecas y un poco de te. Aun así sabía muy bien que Sirius se estaría riendo de ella ante su incomodidad mientras ayudaba a su amigo a recostarse en la cama.

Tonks no podía hacer una taza de te ni para salvar su vida, y mucho menos el que Sirius le había anotado en un papel que había dejado sobre la mesa. Aparentemente se usaba un poco de remolacha para hacerlo ya que este ingrediente ayudaba a Lupin a recuperarse más rapido. Tonks no tenía idea dónde demonios la podía conseguir, así que supuso que cualquier te podría servir. Por otro lado, las panquecas eran otra historia. Como su mente estaba en otro lugar, terminó quemando las que estaba intentando hacer. Aun con la magia, la masa había quedado de un color gris y estaba bien segura de que ese no era el color de la masa. Finalmente decidió preparar avena caliente.

Una vez que estuvo listo el poco satisfactorio desayuno para Remus, lentamente subio las crepitosas escaleras. Sirius estaba en su habitación, hojeando un libro. Tonks se detuvo en la puerta sosteniendo bien fuerte la bandeja. Sirius levantó la vista.

"¿Cómo sabías que siempre desayuna avena caliente?" preguntó Sirius. El sacudio la cabeza con incredulidad. Tonks sonrió nerviosamente. "Todos intentan hacerle panquecas o waffles, y su estomago no soporta nada solido. Por eso es que digo Tonks, que pronto estarás escogiendo tu vajilla para la boda"

Ahi estaba otra vez. Sirius hablando de matrimonio nuevamente. Ella se preguntó cuál era la cuestión con el asunto del matrimonio. Tenía que preguntarselo, pero Sirius le hizo señas para que se fuera. Tonks lo miró de manera extraña. Sin embargo, le obedeció y siguió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Remus. La puerta estaba entreabierta. La empujo suavemente con el codo y encontró a Remus recostado en la cama, jugando con su varita para mantenerse ocupado. Estaba haciendo pequeñas figuras de humo sobre su cabeza, formando una escena. Una figura era una mujer joven corriendo tras un hombre mayor, el cual se convirtió en un lobo. La joven se volvió más pequeña hasta convertirse en una niña, de pronto el lobo la ataco y fue entonces que Remus se dio cuenta de que Tonks estaba en la habitación. La escena de humo desapareció y Remus le sonrió.

"Que bueno es depertar de esta manera en la mañana" dijo él, su voz ocultaba un poco de dolor y debilidad.

Tonks se sonrojó. "Vaya, no había usado el cabello de esta manera hace tiempo..." moviendo su larga cabellera color azu caramelo.

"No, quiero decir el desayuno" dijo Remus bromeando "La avena siempre me conforta despues de una noche terrible"

"Oh... oh!" dijo Tonks despues de un rato. Suavemente coloco la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama y se sentó en el borde la cama. Paso sus dedos por encima de una herida fresca en su pecho desnudo.

"Gracias por estar anoche conmigo, Dora" dijo Remus. "Estoy agradecido con Sirius por llevarte a ese lugar. Hizo lo correcto, creo que ha sido lo mejor que ha hecho en muchos años. Honestamente, no estoy realmente seguro de que ese hombre haya tomado buenas decisiones alguna vez"

Tonks empezó a reir, pero se dio cuenta de algo que Remus habia dicho. "Espera... ¿tu sabias que estaba ahi?"

Remus asintio "Claro que lo sabia. Al tomar la pocion matalobos solo me transformo fisicamente, pero mi mente estuvo despierta toda la noche, aunque a veces me comporto casi como un perro"

"Estabas cavando en la nieve" asintio Tonks "Y levantaste una pata para hacer algo mas"

Remus empezó a reir. "No pienses que me averguenza que la gente tenga que verme haciendo eso. Estoy acostumbrado a que me vean hacer pis como un perro de todos modos"

"Ha sido humillante, francamente, y pensando cuan cerca estuve de convertirme en alguien como tu..." dijo Tonks. Pero al ver la expresion en el rostro de Remus, se detuvo inmediatamente. "Oh, rayos, Remus, Lo siento. Sabes que digo las cosas sin pensarlas..."

Remus sacudio su cabeza. "Tranquila, está bien, Dora"

Tonks recordó el pendiente que había encontrado, lo sacó de su bolsillo y volvio a colocarlo alrededor del cuello de Remus.

"¿Te lo quitaste antes de la transformación para no dañarlo?" preguntó Tonks y Remus le sonrió.

"No lo quería romper, me lo diste con mucho cariño"

Tonks sonrió y se sonrojo un poco. "Me halagas. Nadie ha hecho algo así por mi"

"Me alegra haberlo hecho" contestó Remus. Tonks deslizo la mano debajo de la sabana para tomar su mano, que reposaba sobre su estomago. Con mucha suavidad entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

"Bueno... oh... ¿que piensas del show de anoche?" preguntó Remus, con un sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Tonks fruncio las cejas.

"Oooh" se quejo Tonks "Te gusta dormir de espalda... y con las piernas abiertas, me parece" le dijo, intentando sonar tranquila ante la pregunta. Pudo sentir que las mejillas se le sonrojaban de la verguenza.

"Vuelvo a repetirlo, es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado. En el Colegio, Madam Pomfrey me llevaba desnudo a la enfermería, incluso después de que Sirius, James y Peter me acompañaban en la Casa de los Gritos. Luego, se colaban a la Torre de Gryffindor y volvian para visitarme después de una noche de descanso" le confesó Remus "Aun cuando eramos unos jovenes de quince años, era realmente agotador correr toda la noche en la forma de animal y luego tener que asistir a clases todo el día"

Tonks asintió. "Nunca me converti en un animal, pero algunas veces mis amigos me pedian que me convirtiera en Sprout, nuestra Jefa de Casa, para llevarlos a Hogsmeade despues del toque de queda y comprarles whisky de fuego, como recompensa por hacer sus tareas"

"¿Rosmerta no sospechaba de eso?" preguntó Remus. Tonks asintió.

"Pero era dinero para ella, por lo que no le importaba mucho. Además, los metamorfomagos son extraños, ella no estaba muy segura de acusarme aun si hubiera querido hacerlo!" contestó Tonks.

Remus suspiró y luego sonrió. "Bueno, ¿no te molesta si descanso un poco?"

Tonk asintió. "Come, necesitas ponerte fuerte" le dijo al ponerse de pie.

"Gracias Dora"

"Te amo, Remus"

"Yo tambien te amo" contestó Remus luego de un momento de vacilación. A Tonks casi se le detuvo el corazón. Remus se recostó sobre las almohadas, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido casi enseguida.

Tonks casi quería llorar cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se encontró con Sirius en el vestibulo. "¿Por qué duda cuando dice que me ama?" murmuró antes de bajar las escaleras.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que conocía la respuesta.

oOoOoOoOo

Luego de tres días, Remus fue recuperandose lentamente. Al cuarto día, Tonks tuvo el placer de encontrarselo frente al Ministerio mientras él iba entrando y ella iba saliendo después de un doble turno en el trabajo (estaba ansiosa por irse rapidamente de ahí ya que aun era Colette en apariencia).

Remus tuvo el cuidado de dirigirse a ella como Colette ya que se encontraban a solo unos pocos pasos de la entrada principal de visitantes.

"¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?" le preguntó Remus.

"Horrible" Tonks/Colette se quejó. "Percy aun trata de conquistarme" Tonks hizo una mueca. Remus empezó a reir. "Es bueno escucharte reir" dijo Tonks "Me encanta ver que ya puedes salir"

"Si, es bueno volver a estar fuera de casa" respondió Remus. Tonks asintió.

"Mejor me voy a casa, tengo un monton de informes que entregar a Shacklebolt" dijo Tonks mientras miraba con mala gana un maletín que sostenía en una de sus manos. "Voy a pasar hasta la medianoche clasificandolos"

Parecia que algo habia cambiado en el semblante de Remus. "Que malo, porque estaba a punto de pedirte... eh... bueno... que me ayudaras un poco en el Cuartel esta noche con algunas cosas. Habrá algo de tranquilidad, porque Sirius ya debe estar durmiendo ya que debe haber empezado a beber a las 6..."

"Me encantaría, pero si no hago este trabajo me van a rebajar al estatus a elfo domestico en el Departamento de Aurores!" se quejó con un tono lastimero. Tenía que desistir de pasar tiempo con Remus por culpa del trabajo. Que situación tan incomoda.

"Oh, bueno, está bien" asintió Remus. Tonks notó un brillo sospechoso en la mirada de Lupin que le recordó a Sirius.

_Maldicion _pensó Tonks _El había planeado una cita sorpresa_

"Tengo que ir a casa y empezar con esto" dijo Tonks, alejandose rapidamente sin siquiera darle un beso a Remus

oOoOoOoOo

Tonks estaba sentada en el piso, entre una pila de papeles y carpetas regadas por todos lado. A su izquierda tenía las carpetas por hacer y a su derecha los que ya estaban listo. Sin embargo, eran las nueve de la noche y la pila de la izquierda era dos veces más grande que la de la derecha. Tonks tenía el cabello corto, rizado y de un color naranja opaco, uno de los colores que reflejaban su stress. Aun no había comido y refunfuñó varias veces por la frustación.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó temporalmente de su concentración en el trabajo. "¿Quién es?" preguntó.

"Remus" fue la respuesta.

"Remus, te dije que iba a estar ocupada! Estoy practicamente sangrando tinta!" gimió ella. De todas maneras abrió la puerta y Remus entró con una cesta de picnic en su mano.

"Por las barbas de Merlin! Parece que algo explotó aqui, Dora!" exclamó Remus.

"Debe ser mi cordura" fue la respuesta de Tonks "Este trabajo me va a a volver loca"

Remus sacudió la cabeza. "Eso sería poco saludable. Te perdiste la reunión de la Orden"

Tonks gruñó. "Oh maldición!. ¿Que pasó?"

"Nada especial, solo informes" dijo Remus "Ojoloco te cubrió"

Tonks asintió "No hay nada que reportar" dijo ella "Solo más negación, y más del inevitable Weasley. Nada fuera de lo normal"

Remus asintió "Pensé que ya que no pudiste ir a comer un poco del guiso que preparó Molly ni tampoco pensaras en cenar, te traje algo para que comas" le señaló la cesta en su brazo.

"No tenías que hacerlo, no tengo tiempo para cmer" protestó Tonks. Remus sacudió la cabeza.

"Tomate el tiempo" le ordenó Remus. Tonks se sorprendió con su repentina agresividad. Ella miró alrededor y decidió que un pequeño receso para cenar no le haría daño. Suspiró. Remus sacó su varita y la sacudió. Los papeles se organizaron en pilas sobre la mesa de cocina. Tonks sonrió. No se sentía mal al ver que los papeles se habían ido.

"Bueno haremos un picnic aqui en el piso" propuso Remus. Miró hacia la chimenea y sacudiendo la varita la encendió. Tonks sonrió y se colocó frente a Remus. Este abrió la cesta. En ella había de todo, incluyendo una botella de whisky de fuego y dos porciones bien grandes de pollo horneado hecho por Molly.

"Realmente no te hubieras molestado" dijo Tonks. Remus le sonrió.

"Después de que me cuidaste la semana pasada, pensé que te debía un perfecto Día de San Valentín" le explicó Remus. Tonks sonrió sin molestarse en corregir que era 18 de febrero. Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Tonks se echó a reir cuando vió a Remus metiendose la servilleta en el cuello de la camisa.

"Acaso eres un desastre al comer?" preguntó Tonks "¿Necesitas usar un babero?"

Remus se rió. "En realidad es una vieja costumbre, Dora" explicó Remus "Lo hacía siempre en el Colegio. Y me parece que Sirius dijo exactamente lo mismo una vez en tercer año"

"Ah, es que Sirius simplemente no tiene tu porte ni tu educación Remus!" dijo Tonks. Remus le sonrió y levantó su vaso de whisky de fuego.

"Es verdad!" dijo Remus. Tonks levantó su vaso y ambos brindaron.

"Creo que esto me va a traer problemas con Ojoloco cuando le llegue mañana con la mitad del trabajo hecho" dijo Tonks.

"¿Acaso no vale la pena? Por esta cena, quiero decir"

"Una cena hecha por Molly realmente lo vale"

Al terminar, Remus se encargó de recoger y limpiar todo, pero en vez de irse y dejar a Tonks con su trabajo, se quedó y se sentó junto a Tonks en el piso, ambos se recostaron del sofá frente a la chimenea con una taza de te cada uno en sus manos. Tonks apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Remus, y él la rodeó con su brazo, acercandola más a él.

Tonks sintió un impulso repentino recorriendo su cuerpo, se acercó al cuello de Remus para besarlo. El no protestó, pero sí gimió suavemente cuando Tonks se acercó al lobulo de su oreja. Mientras iba moviendose y besandolo, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el pendiente que le había regalado. Tampoco estaba escondido entre la camisa como la vez pasada.

"¿Dónde está el pendiente que te regalé?" preguntó a Lupin casi sin aliento mientras la mano de Remus se deslizaba por debajo de su camisa.

"Me lo quité. Algo me decía que de cualquier modo me lo iba a quitar esta noche" le contestó Remus. Tonks sintió que su corazón empezó a latir más rápido cuando la mano de Remus alcanzó uno de sus senos. Esta vez no le dolía y lo deseaba más. Remus desabrochó su sostén mientras ella empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa. Nuevamente se econtraban sin camisa. Tonks se recostó sobre el piso permitiendo a Remus ponerse sobre ella. Luego sintió los dedos de Lupin moverse desde sus senos hacia los botones de su pantalon. Tonks esperó a que él se los quitara para luego quitarle los de él.

"Entonces... ¿es verdad que eres virgen?" le preguntó Tonks casi sin aliento mientras terminaba de quitarle los pantalones.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" le preguntó.

"Sirius" respondió Tonks

"¿Y qué puede saber él?" preguntó Remus con picardía. Tonks lo dejó continuar. Sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno, tal como ella lo había imaginado. El mundo desapareció mientras Remus la besaba más y más profundo. Ella había hecho el amor con otros, y había pensado que su primera vez con Bill Weasley había sido maravilloso.

Pero nada de lo que Tonks había experimentado hasta ahora se podría comparar con lo que estaba sintiendo al hacerlo finalmente con Remus. Era como la primera vez de nuevo, sólo que mejor. Remus era increiblemente sereno y apacible con sus caricias.Más bien sintió que ella era un poco brusca con él, pero Remus parecía no tener problemas. Y, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran coordinados tal como sus almas, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Tonks había pensado que esto era físicamente imposible.

Sin embargo era evidente que en esta noche, nada era imposible.


End file.
